Sin City: La ciudad del pecado
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, un ex asesino, tiene una importante misión que cumplir la cual le dará su libertad y ayudará a proteger a quien ama. Pero para lograrlo deberá de recorrer Sin City, la ciudad donde todos los pecados colisionan. Violencia, sexo, drogas y prostitución son algunas de las cosas que abundan en la ciudad... Yaoi (varias parejas), gore, etc.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** violencia (en el caso de este capítulo); menciones de prostitución.

 **Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva_ son los pensamientos textuales del narrador.

 **Extras:** A lo largo de esta historia creería que habrá lemon tanto heterosexual como homosexual (es yaoi, obvio que habrá lemon yaoi muajajajaja), gore y exceso de sangre!

– – –

 _Prólogo_

El repiquetear de las rocas que se hayan en el camino y se incrustan en las ruedas del camión es atronador. Mis oídos no soportan más ese ruido que hacen, hace más de una hora que estoy en este viaje y ya no lo tolero más. Parece que mis piernas están entumecidas y mis ojos muy cansados por el polvo que tiene este vehículo mezclado con la tierra que se cuela por las rejas de las ventanas. No es un viaje muy lindo, y sé que aún queda mucho por recorrer.

Ya el sol se está ocultando, está desapareciendo cuando por fin el ruido molesto se detiene, dándole con ello un poco de paz a mi cabeza que aún se siente un poco aturdida. Gracias a eso mi mente ahora puede pensar con mayor claridad, claro que lo he hecho muchas veces durante este largo viaje de una hora. No esperaba que llegáramos tan lento a destino, el gran distrito de Long Night tan amado y temido a la vez. Un depósito de basura rodeado de fábricas de humo, donde los desperdicios de los demás distritos son consumidos y reutilizados para generar energía, pues en nuestro tiempo el petróleo, así como otros elementos usados para generar energía, están escaseando. Los autos cada vez son más difíciles de conseguir y de mantener, y aunque se dejaron de fabricar hace ya mucho tiempo, la gente aún conserva sus vehículos y los usa a diario. Se podría decir que los mecánicos ahora ganan fortuna y la gente sigue sin estar consciente de como lenta y dolorosamente se están muriendo.

Aunque poco logro ver a través de las rejas de mi pobre y pequeña ventana, puedo divisar medianamente la miseria humana. Las calles de esta zona del distrito, que creo deben pertenecer a una ciudad cuyo nombre desconozco, están cubiertas de pocas personas. Algunas de ellas tienen vestimenta de trabajo, que consiste en un simple mono monocromático en tonos que oscilan entre el gris y el negro, tan divertido y emocionante como las demás personas que caminan por esas desoladas calles. Estas últimas personas que comenté son vagabundos, pobres que ya han quedado en la miseria y que no logran salir de la ciudad, o temen alejarse de Long Night. Quizá este maldito distrito sí esté maldito.

La gente una vez que ingresa a Long Night no puede salir, dicen que hay algo en este distrito que hace que la gente no desee salir. No importa si se está muriendo de hambre o si sus hijos están sufriendo, _la gente no abandona Long Night_ Yo sé muy bien que la gente no se va de este basurero, lo he vivido en carne propia, pero no comprendo el motivo que los lleva a quedarse. Todo es malo en este podrido lugar, los que viven aquí aspiran los desperdicios de los demás, las sobras que tiran los amos a los perros es nuestra comida, somos los perros del país y quizá de un continente completo. Sé que muchos inmigrantes vienen a dar a este lugar, quizá porque es barato vivir, pero una vez que entran no pueden salir. ¿Qué tendrá de maldito este apestoso distrito?

Mugre, suciedad, miseria, pobreza, amalgama de colores básicos y pálidos combinados con la polución de gases que hacen de la atmósfera densa y casi irrespirable, _miserias humanas y devastación de la sociedad._ Se puede contemplar cómo la gente se pelea por un pedazo de pan, como algún "rico" arroja un trozo de carne a una muchedumbre solo para complacerse al ver cómo la gente se devora entre sí, se golpean y se pelean por un mísero pedazo de carne que para el "rico" no es nada. Son personas en su más primitivo estado, su cerebro es movido por el hambre y la desolación, y yo creo que la contaminación en el aire ya les atrofió parte del cerebro. Son gente en su estado de naturaleza, como diría Hobbes, con quien concuerdo en parte de su forma de pensar. Pero no me detendré a pensar mucho en él y su mente, pues mientras más lo deduzco menos ganas de vivir en sociedad me dan y más odio hacia Long Night obtengo.

 _No recuerdo estas calles._ De repente el camión toma un recorrido diferente, por calles que no conozco. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí en cuestión de segundos, mas no lo demostré, me mantuve contemplando a través de los barrotes de la ventana, no iba a dejar que me vieran como una persona débil. Ni siquiera ellos, que son simples choferes de este trasporte para delincuentes. _Sí_ , soy un delincuente que fue capturado y condenado a cadena perpetua por llevar a cabo un crimen atroz. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Pero una vez condenado, según nuestras leyes, el condenado debe de cumplir en su lugar de nacimiento. Yo nací en Long Night, en este basurero de pudrición y desastre que no me genera más que odio y asco hacia la sociedad en la que debí haber vivido durante toda mi vida.

 _Yo no me quise quedar en Long Night._ No me quise quedar en esta mediocridad, o mejor dicho, en esta bajeza. Quería más, mucho más. Y lo conseguí, pero después fallé. Ahora mi libertad depende de mí astucia, mi vida depende de una tarea que me encomendaron. Si la cumplo, mi libertad será pagada, si no la cumplo la muerte será mi probable destino. No es la primera vez que tomo una decisión así de este calibre, donde mi vida está en juego y un error me puede costar muy caro, pero estoy decidido a correr este riesgo. Ya no me queda nada que perder, lo perdí todo hace mucho tiempo.

—Estamos llegando —dijo uno de los hombres que van conduciendo el camión, el que va del lado del copiloto.

—Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto "regresaremos" —contestó el que manejaba mientras reía ligeramente. Sé que soy solo un paquete para ellos, pero no me vendría mal un poco de compasión.

El ruido de las calles de Long Nihgt se apagó, ya no había ningún sonido, nada de nada. Parecía que no había gente en ese lugar y es que ya _hemos llegado_. No es sino la ciudad más peligrosa y a la vez segura del distrito, donde las leyes de la nación y ni siquiera las del distrito rigen, donde ellos tienen sus propias normas, sus leyes que son seguidas a rajatabla, porque infringirlas implica o el destierro o la muerte y ninguna es opción cuando se trata de Basin City, cuyo cartel de bienvenida fue modificado. Cuando ingresamos por la entrada principal pude ver como las letras "B" y "a" habían sido borradas con rayones encimas, quedando así rebautizada como _Sin City_.

—La ciudad del pecado —dije en voz baja y con un leve asombro, este lugar lo recuerdo. Lo he visitado varias veces, pero he ingresado por la puerta opuesta a esta, donde están los "ricos" de Long Night, para no ver la aberración de la humanidad tan patente.

Sin City está localizada en el centro del distrito, fue colocada ahí por sus "dueños" pues tenían un mayor acceso a sus "mercancías", pero no hablo de cosas ni de objetos, hablo de personas. En las calles pude ver desfilar muchas mujeres con poca ropa, la mayoría de ellas vestidas de negro. Las medias de red, los pantalones extremadamente cortos y escotes tan imponentes que hacían dudar de que sus pechos fueran obras de la naturaleza. Cadenas adornan sus cuerpos mientras que una cartera las acompaña a todos lados. Sus pieles parecen suaves y pese a su apariencia sumamente grotesca, en el sentido de mostrar demasiada piel, son deliciosas. Mujeres hermosas y exuberantes, imponentes y de miradas penetrantes, ellas no sólo son las trabajadoras de esa ciudad.

 _No, ellas no son simples prostitutas, son las dueñas de la ciudad_. Hace años, ellas decidieron formar su propia ciudad pues comenzaron a tener que llevar armas consigo para protegerse no sólo de las agresiones de sus clientes, sino de las agresiones de la policía también. Ellas estaban hartas de ser el eslabón más débil de la cadena, entonces decidieron comenzar a asesinar. Prontamente el centro del distrito fue ocupado por las prostitutas, quienes empezaron a regirse por leyes propias, ignoraban las demás, simplemente hacían lo que sus normas decían. De esta manera el gobierno tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió fundar una ciudad para ellas en medio de Long Night. La ciudad se llamaría Basin City y allí ellas tendrían el ciento por ciento del control, la policía tenía prohibido entrar y lo que ocurría en esa ciudad no salía de esa ciudad. Ellas mandaban ahí, con la condición de que dejaran colocar cárceles en Basin City.

La única modificación que se le hizo a ese trato fue el cambio voluntario de nombre, que no le queda nada mal. Pues en esa zona hay pocos mercados donde ellas compran lo que necesiten y muchos más bares y hoteles de poca monta que en cualquier otro lugar que yo haya conocido. También los clubes bailables, donde ellas suelen trabajar además de en las calles, abundan y son sumamente baratos. Los pecados, todos los pecados, están presentes en esta ciudad y de la manera más enfermiza posible. Sin embargo, esta no es la zona de Sin City a la que yo he frecuentado, sino al _Tercio de Sin City_.

El camión se detuvo y escuché las voces de mis choferes junto con la voz de una mujer. Imaginé que serían las encargadas del peaje, de controlar lo que entra y lo que sale por la puerta principal de la ciudad. Hay uno en cada zona de entrada, es parte de sus reglas, es casi imposible burlar a las prostitutas.

—Hola preciosas, ¿es necesario que revisen el cargamento únicamente? —esa fue la voz atrevida del copiloto. Vi el rostro del piloto sobresaltarse y mirarlo como si lo quisiera hacer desaparecer con ese sólo acto.

No lo vi, pero pude imaginar el rostro de disgusto de las dos mujeres que seguramente estaban en el peaje. Sé perfectamente que hablar así a las prostitutas cuando ellas están fuera de su servicio es una falta grave, _muy grave_. Ellas tienen un alto ego que puede ser herido fácilmente y son mujeres, cualquier hombre sabe que peor que una mujer enojada es una mujer enojada y armada.

—Julia —escuché que dijo una de ellas, e inmediatamente escuché como el vidrio era roto y se armaba un forcejeo. No mencioné nada, mas me coloqué en la ventana para contemplar como ellas ejercían su justicia.

Entre las dos prostitutas pude reconocer a una. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, bastante común para ser una prostituta, pero sus habilidades en la cama son lo más delicioso que me hubiera dado una mujer. Ella fue la mejor esa noche, una diabla y una diosa a la vez, de piel suave, de una candencia difícil de encontrar en algún ser humano. Fuerte y controladora como ella sola, me dejé llevar por la pasión y la lucha entre los dos fue sumamente endiablada, pero al final la sometí mientras ella gemía debajo de mí. De solo recordarla se me hace agua a la boca. Hiromi fue la mejor en esa noche de pasión y fuego. Mas a la mañana siguiente ella se levantó, pensándome dormido, y se fue. Partió por la puerta del hotel que yo pagué y llevándose el dinero prometido, que había dejado en el cajón de la mesa de luz. _Como una diosa o una diabla o ambas a la vez_ , no la volví a ver excepto en esta ocasión. Ella fue la segunda mujer con la que me acosté a lo largo de toda mi vida.

La otra joven era Julia, a quien Hiromi había mencionado. Fue ella la más violenta de las dos. Mientras el que manejaba el camión se bajaba y trataba de detener la masacre que se llevaría a cabo, vi como la misma Hiromi sostenía al hombre del cuello mientras la otra joven lo golpeaba fuertemente, al punto de llevarlo a escupir sangre y hacerlo retorcerse de dolor. Pobre alma estúpida, parece que nunca ha viajado a Sin City. Pronto el chofer se acercó, queriendo detener a golpes la paliza que le daban a su compañero, mas fue mi conocida quien lo detuvo en seco. Lo siguiente fue patear su estómago de tal manera que lo arrojó al suelo, de entre sus pocas ropas sacó un cuchillo bastante grueso y sin vacilar lo colocó en el cuello del hombre, que temblaba de miedo. _Maldito cobarde_.

Julia continuó golpeando y prácticamente torturando al sujeto que yacía en el pavimento, el copiloto, mientras éste imploraba por su perdón. Lamentablemente, conozco como son las cosas en Sin City y ellas no brindan perdón a nadie, ni siquiera entre ellas. Por esa razón vi como la joven, que poseía un cabello tan largo que le rebasaba la cintura, de tonos castaños, pero con un flequillo en un vivo rubio, sus ojos no denotaban emoción alguna mientras desenfundaba lo que parecía un sable, como los que se utilizan en esgrima, con la diferencia de que la suya poseía una filosa punta y mucho filo a lo largo del mismo. _Parece que esto va a ser interesante, estas chicas me caen muy bien._

La castaña fue dando cortadas al cuerpo de cobarde hombrecillo, en muchas de esas oportunidades fue sacando pequeños bifes de sus brazos y piernas. Prontamente la sangre comenzó a manar de las heridas, formando charcos que podría decirse parecían de agua. Sus gritos de dolor eran música para mis oídos, realmente hacía mucho que no escuchaba tan buena melodía. Realizó cortadas en su cuello, fue de a poco y dolorosamente cortando su cuello, mas al sentir que el hombre la pateó parece que se enfureció, pues tomó con fuerza el sable y con él cortó la pierna con la que la había pateado. Su grito fue desgarrador y ella esbozó una sonrisa para después escupir en su cara. Pobre bastardo, realmente no tenía idea de lo que había hecho cuando habló.

—Ya basta Julia, acaba con él de una vez —dijo la otra chica con fastidio mientras comenzaba a cortar un poco del cuello del chofer quien al parecer aguantaba las ganas de gritar, dado que parecía que a ella le molestaban los ruidos y los gritos. Ese era un detalle que no noté durante toda la noche que compartí con ella.

La muchacha hizo lo suyo y le cortó la cabeza de una sola y firma estocada. El sujeto dejó de gritar, de forcejear y no se movió más. Al fin está muerto, eso le pasó por hablar de más. _Muchas veces es preferible callar antes de decir algo que pueda comprometer tu vida._ Mientras contemplaba como Julia levantaba la cabeza cercenada de quien era mi custodia, vi como gotas de sangre o más bien chorros de sangre caían de su "cuello" y manchaban el suelo. Era un verdadero asco como había quedado el cadáver ensangrentado y cercenado del sujeto. Pero esas eran las reglas de las prostitutas y nadie podía contradecirlas.

—Toma —le dijo al chofer mientras le arrojaba la cabeza a su rostro. Con asco y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas el sujeto tomó la cabeza y se subió al camión. A todo eso la Hiromi se acercó a la parte trasera del camión y lo abrió. Al verla, reconocí varias manchas de sangre en sus brazos y piernas. Sus diminutas prendas no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

En un momento me miró fijamente y supe que me había reconocido. En un principio se sorprendió, mas después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi amistosa. Si eres amigo de una prostituta no sólo ella te hará descuento a la hora de tener sexo, sino que siempre será cordial contigo y te protegerá si puede. Ella es una gran mujer, ellas son mujeres fuertes y que tienen sus propias reglas, que respetan a rajatabla, tienen bastante honor para ser asesinas.

— ¿Alguna de tus "aventuras" salió mal? —preguntó con simpleza mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cadena de las esposas que yo poseía. Al parecer tiene una cierta debilidad por las esposas, no me sorprendería que le guste ese tipo de cosas, después de todo estas mujeres están acostumbradas a ese trato en la cama. Mas sólo en la cama, en el resto de los ámbitos siempre han exigido respeto.

—Se podría decir que sí —dije con un aire de auto-superación en mis palabras.

—Sólo recuerda que soy Hiromi Tachibana.

—Si quieres ayudarme necesito otros nombres —comenté con una ceja enarcada.

—No puedo darte más información, eres un prisionero después de todo —dijo y se volteó, solo para dejarme contemplar su firma trasero que provoca un fuerte deseo de poseerla, pero me controlé como pude para no saltar encima de ella y que eso causara mi muerte. —Pero puedo decirte… que busques a los Majestics, ellos te llevarán a los White Tigers.

—Sabes que ellos no solucionarán mis problemas, ¿verdad?

—Pero son los eslabones más cercanos a los que tú buscas, lamento no poder ayudarte… pero sabes nuestras reglas y nosotras no podemos entrometernos en los asuntos del Tercio de Sin City.

—Comprendo… Gracias de todas formas.

—Suerte en la cárcel, y cuando llegues… saluda a Brooklyn Masafield de mi parte —comentó riendo y me guiñó un ojo. De inmediato comprendí lo que quiso decir y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Te debo una Hiromi.

—No es nada Kai, fue un placer equivalente —dijo riendo de nuevo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Sí, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari. Ahora uno de los delincuentes que fue afortunadamente apresado y regresado a su lugar de nacimiento. Mas poseo varios contactos en este lugar, gracias a que suelo frecuentar mucho lo que las prostitutas denominan el Tercio de Sin City, que no es más que la organización de hombres prostitutos de la ciudad. Se llama de esa manera porque a la hora de la fundación de la ciudad, las que lideraron el proyecto fueron las prostitutas y, al ser el número de hombres inferior, les concedieron el tercio de la ciudad y acordaron tener cada uno un tipo de organización diferente.

Soy homosexual de nacimientos, siempre me gustaron los hombres mas en toda mi vida solo han habido dos mujeres que han logrado cautivarme lo suficiente como para darme el mayor placer de mi vida. Y una de ellas fue Hiromi Tachibana, la única prostituta a la que me acerqué. Y otra de ellas fue la madre de mi único hijo. Pero esa historia será contada a su momento, por ahora tengo una misión.

Mientras el imponente edificio de la cárcel de Sin City se erguía delante de mí, mi cabeza maquinaba primeramente cómo lograr escapar, obviamente que en esto Hiromi me dio una buena ayuda al decirme que Brooklyn está encerrado aquí; segundo cómo contactar con los Majestics una vez que haya escapado; y tercero… cómo hacer saber al Tercio que la parte que dominan en la ciudad está siendo amenazada por los mafiosos, quienes realizarán un supuesto ataque sorpresa en cuestión de dos meses. Ellos deben estar preparados o serán asesinados, y hay varios chicos que no merecen la muerte. Trabajé para la mafia y de esa manera me enteré de esos planes, mas fui descuidado y ellos se enteraron de que planeaba avisar al principal líder del Tercio de Sin City, por esa razón me entregaron a la policía y debido a ello estoy en esta situación. Mas no me arrepiento, si logro avisarles de esto estoy seguro de que quedaré en libertad y además, hay hombres que son muy importantes para mí que viven en este lugar. _Hombres como tú, Yuriy._

 _Sí, incluso un sicario de la mafia tiene sentimientos._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, no prometo publicar regularmente pero se les agradecería un comentario! :D


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** Lea bajo su propio riesgo, pasa los guiones blindados (– – –) donde cosas increíbles pueden suceder….

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del personaje y también indica un flashback.

 **Extras:** \- - -

– – –

 _ **Capítulo I: Los monstruos también tienen corazón**_

La cárcel de Sin City no es muy diferente de lo que había imaginado, _es más parecida a las demás cárceles de lo que yo hubiera pensado_. Paredes grises y desgastadas, casi desteñidas por la humedad de las viejas y quizás oxidadas cañerías que surcan las paredes; las manchas asquerosas de humedad y el moho son cosas que se ven en todas las cárceles. Es sabido que los gobiernos, ya sea del distrito de Long Night o de cualquier otro, no se esmeran demasiado en mantener limpias y ordenadas las penitenciarías. Los reos deben de hacer trabajos forzados para poder mantener su estadía en ellas, más allá de las pésimas condiciones de salubridad. Sin embargo hay algo diferente en la de Sin City, que tiene más que ver con el personal y los delincuentes que en cómo se mantienen.

Mi celda, o también se le puede decir _habitación_ para que no sea tan drástico el cambio de vivir en una casa a estar en esta pocilga, es un pequeño cubículo donde apenas sí entran una cucheta y una cama individual. Aproximadamente en cada celda hay de dos a tres presos, pues el espacio debe ser ahorrado debido a la cantidad de delincuentes. Según mis cálculos hay aproximadamente unas cincuenta celdas en este inmenso edificio, lo que da un total de unos 150 presos. No es mucho considerando el gran tamaño del distrito, pero es bastante si tomamos en cuenta que Sin City es una ciudad donde rara vez se puede encontrar una familia completa y habitantes permanentes. Otra característica que posee esta cárcel, que no había notado hasta que ingresé, es que las mujeres y los hombres están mezclados y no hay distinción ni siquiera de celdas.

Además de las tres camas hay una puerta, que parece más una tabla puesta con mucha rabia, que da a un simple hueco en la pared en la que se encuentra el inodoro y un lavabo. Supongo que ese será el único baño que tienen en este lugar. Más el baño que se encuentra en la planta baja y en el primer piso.Sí, el edificio consta de un piso superior y la planta baja, y cuenta con una ventana por cada celda. Las celdas están colocadas pegadas a los muros exteriores, solo hay dos escaleras, ubicadas al norte y al sur, y los pasillos tienen barrotes que dan la sensación de estar caminando por una jaula, no es apto para claustrofóbicos.

En el centro de todo el lugar hay un enorme patio, donde los presos tiene su momento de "recreación" y sirve de comedor también, por eso cuenta con mesas enormes y banquetas de más de dos metros. Me hace acordar mucho a mi escuela primaria y secundaria, cuando nos quedábamos a almorzar en ella; con la diferencia de que aquí es desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Al este y el oeste hay dos puertas que dan a los grandes baños comunitarios. Las regaderas están colocadas todas juntas, sin ninguna división, lo único que posee división son los cinco inodoros que hay por baño, y no hay orinales, una pequeña consideración para las mujeres y hombres del lugar. Hay grandes lamparones con focos lo suficientemente fuertes como para iluminarlo todo y las habitaciones apenas sí poseen una tenue luz.

En la esquina del este se encuentra una puerta de salida que da a un pequeño patio al aire libre que está cercado por una muralla y recubierto por un alambre que seguramente tiene electricidad. Hay dos torres de vigilancia muy separadas una de la otra. Con dos o tres guardias en ellas, no es mucha vigilancia considerando que la cantidad de encarcelados es bastante grande. Lo último que observé del edificio es que carece de más ventanas, sólo las de las habitaciones y los baños tienen una pequeña ventila muy alto y con rejas, todas ellas están enrejadas de hecho.

Como todos los presos comunes tengo dos compañeros de habitación, lamentablemente, pero a la vez establecer contacto con ellos no sería malo. Debo encontrar a Brooklyn entre estos 150 sujetos. Uno de ellos es bajito, rubio y hablador, no para de sonreír y su tez morena, debo admitir, lo hace un joven bastante deseable. No tiene la belleza que siempre he buscado en las personas, demasiado hablador y muy chillón, tanto que parece un niño, lo hace parecer de un carácter blando y fácil de doblegar, si tuviera la actitud que mi otro compañero sí sería un joven con quien desearía tener una noche de pasión. Su nombre es Mystel e increíblemente está allí por ejercer la prostitución fuera de los límites de Sin City pero dentro del distrito de Long Night. Según él fue todo un malentendido, pero si lo fuera no estaría tan feliz y alegre dentro de una jaula de cemento, o mi compañero de habitación le da una buena noche.

El otro chico parece más grande que él, es más serio, alto y musculoso. Su piel es mucho más bronceada que la del joven y en su rostro hay algunas marcas que parecen tatuajes de pandilleros. Es callado y bastante antisocial, razón por la cual me cae sumamente bien. A diferencia del otro chico, éste sí parece una persona fuerte y segura de sí misma, un joven que ha tenido una vida dura y que ha tenido que pelear mucho para sobrevivir. Se le nota en sus facciones, tan frías y a la vez tan decididas; _este muchacho no debe vacilar a la hora de matar a alguien_. Mystel, en medio de sus interminables monólogos, me contó que estaba en la cárcel justamente porque era un pandillero que asesinó a otro a golpes, el motivo no lo conoce ni siquiera el rubio, por lo tanto no lo sé y lo ignoro, pues no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia. Su nombre es Crusher.

Pasé toda una semana en este lugar buscando y analizando, analizando cómo podría conseguir escapar y buscando a Brooklyn, sin lograr dar con él. Mientras más buscaba por todos lados, menos me parecía posible que él estuviese allí. Hice custodia en ambos baños o en un baño por día, esperando el momento en que éste entrara o se aparezca ante mí, pero nada. No tuve éxito en ningún momento, _¿será que Hiromi me mintió? No, ella jamás me mentiría_ , es una mujer demasiado hecha y derecha como para mentirme después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. Quizá simplemente se equivocó de datos, pero sé que las mujeres saben los movimientos de toda la ciudad, más allá de que los guardias sean tanto hombres como mujeres. Es muy extraño que las prostitutas no conozcan cada detalle de lo que ocurre en su ciudad, por esa misma razón creo que confiaré en ella.

Estábamos almorzando los tres, pues los demás delincuentes no se acercaron a mí al ver las marcas en mi rostro. Ellos saben que si se meten conmigo serán personas muertas, no es que yo sea poderoso sino que estas marcas en mi rostro tienen un significado especial, o más bien amenazante. Fueron hechas por alguien muy especial e importante para mí, no sólo importante en lo que se refiere a lo emocional, sino importante con respecto a la jerarquía que ocupa dentro de la organización del Tercio de Sin City. Estas marcas simbolizan que estoy protegido, que quien quiera que me haga cualquier tipo de daño será perseguido, atrapado y probablemente muerto. Son un muestra de amor para conmigo, pero no es tiempo de ponerse sentimentales.

Los almuerzos suelen ser aburridos y un tanto asquerosos, en este caso consistía de una sopa con algunas verduras como papa y más papa, mas de vez en cuando se puede encontrar una rodaja de zanahoria, con un suculento y delicioso vaso de… agua. Tan rica la comida como mi sarcasmo que muchas veces es lo que hace que todos quieran destrozarme en mil pedazos. Mientras comíamos y el más pequeño de nosotros daba nuevamente uno de sus monólogos de no sé qué cosa, que es poco interesante para mí, me decidí por interrumpirlo y abrir la boca.

— ¿Saben si Brooklyn Masafield se encuentra en esta cárcel?

Al escuchar el nombre del joven se sobresaltaron y se sorprendieron, se les notaba en el rostro que lo que acababa de preguntar les caía como un balde de agua fría. Pero no me interesa en demasía su reacción, sólo quiero que me contesten la mandita pregunta.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Broo? —dijo Mystel aún más sorprendido, pero me sorprendí yo al ver que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad. Se ve que lo conoce muy bien o son buenos amigos o son cercanos, pues conozco muy bien al joven de cabellos naranjas. Entonces lo más probable es que Crusher también lo conozca, dado que se nota que él y Mystel se conocen desde antes de entrar a la cárcel.

—Me lo dijo una amiga —contesté con simpleza, pero vi como Crusher me miró mucho más extrañado.

— ¿Pero lo conoces? ¿Son amigos o algo así? —siguió interrogando el rubio. Y después comenzó a hacer una sarta de preguntas que hasta yo mismo me perdí a la hora de contestarlas.

— ¡Silencio! —gritó finalmente el otro hombre que ya estaba harto de tanto ruido y palabrería inútil. —Hablemos los tres en privado, creo que será lo mejor.

Nos levantamos y disimuladamente caminamos por los enrejados pasillos, sorteando los guardias y actuando natural, hasta que llegamos a nuestra celda. Una vez dentro me senté en la cama debajo de la cucheta mientras que Mystel se ubicaba a mi lado y Crusher en la cama del frente. Parecía que sería el mayor quien hablaría esta vez y pude sentir que la actitud del más joven había cambiado. Su aire siempre alegre e irritante había desaparecido, dando lugar a una persona más seria y estaba muy alerta.

—Dinos la verdad… ¿qué haces en este lugar? No pareces un sujeto que cometa errores, Kai Hiwatari —dijo muy inquisidoramente.

—No, no soy un sujeto que cometa errores, pero esta vez fue una decisión de fuerza mayor. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión, una misión personal, y para ello debo escapar —respondí tratando de dar la menos información posible, no me gusta que las noticias se difundan con anticipación porque se corre el riesgo de que lleguen mal a destino.

— ¿Para qué quieres a Brooklyn entonces?

—Me dijeron que estaba aquí… él podría ser una pieza clave tanto para mi misión como para escapar, esa es la razón por la que lo busco en esta pocilga. —Mi respuesta sorprendió un poco a los otros dos, pero ahora comprendo de dónde conocen al joven de ojos esmeralda. Me tomé bastante tiempo para analizar a estos sujetos y ya comprendo sus conexiones, ellos son más que simples compañeros de celda que se conocieron en la cárcel.

— ¿Tan importante es tu "misión personal"? —preguntó con una sorpresa casi inocente el rubio y logrando que Crusher lo mirara con cierta molesta, parece que las preguntas del chico le resultan sumamente pesadas.

—Es una misión que concierne a todos los miembros del Tercio, pero que para mí es en cierta forma personal —expliqué.

— ¿No puedes dar más información? —ese fue Crusher.

—Lamentablemente no, es importante y debe ser dicho a una única persona.

Vi como ellos se miraban y lo pensaban un momento, como si no estuvieran seguros de ayudarme o no. Mas aunque ellos no deseen ayudarme les sacaré la información que tengan a golpes si es necesario, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, pero que contempla la necesidad del habla cuando se es realmente necesario. Como en este caso que tengo que hablar con este par de inútiles, pero sé que será necesario hablar con mucha gente y matar a mucha gente si deseo llegar hasta Yuriy.

Mystel parecía desconfiado, mucho más que Crusher, se nota que el joven es quien más ha sufrido de traiciones a lo largo de su vida. La desconfianza puede ser una consecuencia directa de las traiciones que las personas han hecho a su víctima, _la gente puede ser realmente cruel si se lo propone_. No obstante eso, el joven aún logra sonreír, ignorando sus problemas y no afrontando la realidad, él es desconfiado, pero no lo admitirá nunca en su vida. Razón por la cual solo se ve que es un niño orgulloso, nuevamente no me parece un hombre digno de mi deseo, si fuera un hombre y con ese físico sería un mejor prostituto.

Crusher está meditando la situación, no parece que él haya sido el cerebro de su pandilla, pero la vida le ha obligado a usar la cabeza para sobrevivir. No es un cualquiera, es un muchacho inteligente y que desea sobresalir en su bajo mundo de delincuencia. Aún no sé sus motivos, pero en sus ojos se ve la nobleza de un alma digna de envidiarse. Jamás he metido las manos al fuego por nadie, ni siquiera en mis días de joven enamorado, pero en esta ocasión me atrevo a decir que él mató con tanta brutalidad para proteger a alguien o por la venganza innata de los seres humanos. Esperaré a sus decisiones, pero estoy seguro de que sea positiva o negativa encontraré a Brooklyn sin importar qué.

Después de ese par de minutos de silencio, fue el mayor quien me miró a los ojos y se quedó mirándome fijamente. _Sé lo que haces._ Está buscando un titubeo mío, está buscando descubrir mi mentira, cosa que no va a lograr. Le sostuve la mirada como siempre he hecho, jamás le bajo la mirada a nadie. Sólo a través de los ojos se puede ver el alma de una persona, sólo a través de sus únicas ventanas se puede contemplar o la luz o la oscuridad de un ser humano o animal y en realidad de cualquier ser vivo porque los monstruos también tienen ojos y también tienen corazón.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo finalmente el mayor, aun así le sostuve la mirada y asentí con la cabeza. _Ya sé lo que soy_. —Pero decido confiar en ti. ¿Mystel?

—Tú voluntad será la mía, eso ya lo decidí hace mucho tiempo —contestó con una voz fría y en su rostro no se reflejaba el mismo joven que siempre es, sino el que verdaderamente es.

Después de escuchar eso miré al de tez más morena y lo encaré, esperando que me diera la información que buscaba. Él miró alrededor, pero sabía que no había ni cámaras de seguridad, pues no gastarían dinero en algo como eso, ni guardias pues la puerta estaba cerrada con candado, si no es que estaba sellada por una clave, porque todas las puertas se abren a la vez. Debió ser una simple reacción o movimiento involuntario.

—No sabemos con certeza si está o no Brooklyn en esta prisión, pero sabemos que lo han visto hace ya mucho tiempo. —No me interesa esa información, ya sé que está aquí porque la información de una prostituta es mucho más certera que la de dos reos, pero no le dije nada y le permití continuar. —De estar aquí, y por el hecho de que no lo hemos visto, suponemos que debe de estar en la sección norte del primer piso—, nosotros estamos en la sección sur del primer piso.

— ¿Por qué en ese lugar? —interrogué aún sin conocer absolutamente todos los hábitos de la prisión.

—Porque el pabellón norte se encuentra completamente cerrado a todos los prisioneros, además solo se ha visto a reos entrar y jamás salir de ese lugar —me explicó Crusher y eso explica porqué es que no he visto movimientos en ese sector de la prisión.

—Dicen que en ese lugar es donde van los condenados a ser las mascotas del director de la cárcel —habló Mystel con un cierto temblor en la voz, como si él mismo hubiera estado a sólo centímetros de ser una de las mascotas del supuesto director cuyo nombre caí en cuenta de que no conocía.

— ¿Quién es el director? —pregunté, pues ignoraba este dato.

—Su nombre es Boris Valkov.

Con solo escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de Crusher, vi como el rubio se estremeció y yo mismo sentí un leve escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. _Boris…_ a ese hombre lo conozco muy bien, o mejor dicho, mi amado pelirrojo lo conoce a la perfección. Es un sujeto despreciable, una basura proveniente del distrito de Noisy Street, que se caracteriza por poseer una de las rutas más largas de todo el país, pero a su vez la más peligrosa. Sus hábitos y gustos son los más extraños, asquerosos y violentos del mundo. Era un cliente frecuente de mi muchacho hasta que vi como lo dejaba, como el cuerpo hermoso de mi Yuriy era profanado de una manera bestial por esa sabandija y no pude evitar entrometerme. Desde esa noche, Boris nunca más contrató al pelirrojo, quien por cierto me odió porque era de los clientes que más pagaban. _Pero su sufrimiento no valía ni todo el oro del mundo._

—Tú no nos engañas —comentó el mayor cuando yo aún seguía sumido en mi asombro, pues aún no lograba digerir la noticia de que ese sujeto estaba nuevamente cerca de mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté aún sin salir de mis cavilaciones.

—Sabemos que no eres un sujeto cualquiera Kai, las marcas del colmillo lo indican —comentó el mismo hombre y supe de inmediato que se refería a las marcas en mi rostro. —Tú conoces a Tala, y él debe de conocerte muy bien —. _Tala_ , así es como le dicen a mi pelirrojo en las calles, pues él es un lobo solitario y el jefe de todos los prostitutos del Tercio de Sin City. Pero no revelaré que su verdadero nombre es Yuriy Ivanov.

—Cierto, lo que dices es verdad… Pero yo también conozco que ustedes fueron parte de BEGA y eso no me lo pueden negar —confirme y ellos asintieron sin titubear.

—Somos aún parte de BEGA, siempre lo seremos —habló Crusher con seguridad, mientras giraba levemente su cabeza para mostrarme el tatuaje que tenía en su cuello. Era una pequeña esfera atravesada por algunas líneas y rodeada por una línea más gruesa alrededor, era como un globo terráqueo.

—Mientras nuestro líder esté vivo, seremos BEGA —confirmó Mystel. Al tiempo que hablaba iba mostrándome el tatuaje, igual que el de su compañero, pero ubicado en el abdomen.

Los tatuajes de ambos no poseen colores, al contrario de las marcas en mi rostro que son azules, y es que ellos son miembros de un _grupo comando_ del Tercio de Sin City, pero lamentablemente se desintegraron hace un par de años. Las razones de su desintegración aún son desconocidas, no obstante no me interesa demasiado ese motivo, lo importante es que como miembros de un _grupo comando_ deben tener muchas buenas habilidades para poder escapar de este lugar. Con sus habilidades y las mías creo que saldremos victoriosos de este escape. Así como las prostitutas tienen a las que ellas denominan sus _guardaespaldas femeninas_ , los prostitutos tienen dos _grupos comandos_ que son los encargados de proteger a los prostitutos en caso de cualquier inconveniente.

Hasta donde yo sabía, existían dos _grupos comandos_ que eran BEGA League y White Tigers, pero al disolverse los primeros fueron reemplazados por Majestics. De los primeros dos conozco algunos de sus miembros, principalmente porque si hay una particularidad igual entre las _guardaespaldas_ y los _grupos_ es que sus miembros también ejercen el oficio común en Sin City. Mas ahora sé que son los White Tigers quienes tienen comunicación directa con el _grupo principal_. Éste último no es más que los verdaderos líderes de los prostitutos, quienes comandan al resto y en especial los reúnen cada vez que hay problemas o asuntos que los conciernen. El nombre que recibe ese grupo especial es diferente dependiendo de su líder, el líder anterior había decidido llamarlo Demolition Boys, pero cuando éste "murió" y Yuriy lo sucedió cambió el nombre a Blitzkrieg Boys.

La señal de que una persona es miembro del _grupo principal_ son los colmillos azules, el color es lo que lo distingue de cualquier réplica, y está terminalmente prohibido hacer algún daño a un miembro de ellos; y como todos los habitantes de Sin City, se asume que también ejercen la prostitución. De más está agregar que el valor de los miembros de los _grupos comandos_ es más caro que el de los prostitutos promedio, y el del _grupo principal_ es mucho más caro que el de los comandos. Las tarifas van en aumento conforme las categorías ascienden. Es un dato muy interesante, pero simplemente menor.

Ahora bien, lo importante es el silencio pensativo en que se sumieron nuevamente mis compañeros de habitación. Si bien me resulta sumamente desesperante esta espera, sé que es una decisión que ellos deben afrontar y que no es fácil. Yo soy un completo extraño para ellos, no me conocen y aunque mis intenciones sean las mejores, desconfían de mí aunque digan lo contrario. Además, si nos descubren intentando escapar, nuestro destino seguramente será la muerte, cosa que ninguno desea. Por esa sola razón la idea de escapar de este lugar es tentadora pero a la vez una misión suicida. Pero finalmente, Crusher me observó y Mystel se quedó expectante, esperando a lo que dijera su compañero.

—Si te ayudamos a escapar… ¿Saldremos contigo cierto?

—Sí, yo, ustedes dos y Brooklyn, si es que está en este edificio, escaparemos —les confirmé con suma seguridad.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y esbozaron una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Yo me mantuve en silencio y les observé, al fin habría un desenlace y seguramente es favorable.

—Hiwatari… has encontrado dos aliados —comentó el mayor.

—Cuantas conmigo, Kai —dijo el menor y me miró con cierta energía, las chispas de sus ojos denotaban que estaba emocionado. Parece tan inocente que me cuesta creer que sea realmente miembro de BEGA y haya asesinado gente o siquiera que fuera peligroso, mas no debo bajar la guardia ni con este joven, es una espada de doble filo, pero que me será de mucha ayuda.

—No los defraudaré, tienen mi palabra —dije y los tres estrechamos manos, esa era la manera correcta de sellar un trato.

—Primeramente —comencé a hablar aprovechando la circunstancia, —debemos averiguar si efectivamente está Brookyn Masafield en la sección norte, para ello debemos llegar allí esta noche.

— ¡¿Esta noche?! —exclamó el rubio sobresaltado. — ¿No es muy pronto? Aún no sabemos como llegar.

—Idearemos el plan ahora, ya tengo reunidos varios datos que serán de ayuda —comenté, para poder comenzar a exponer la información que había recaudado a lo largo de los días que he estado aquí.

—Dinos entonces —exigió Crusher, pero sinceramente me sorprende que ellos lleven más tiempo que yo en este lugar y no sepan los mismo datos que yo. Si los hubieran tenido, entre sus habilidades y esa información habrían salido hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Por lo que pude ver, el primer piso de la sección norte consta de siete celdas, es decir que dos habitaciones son más pequeñas que el resto y se deben encontrar en el centro del pasillo, porque hay dos puertas que están muy juntas, más juntas que las demás.

— ¿De qué nos serviría conocer ese dato?

—Dado que la cantidad de presos por habitación es mayor a uno, sería lógico que o bien haya un solo delincuente en esas habitaciones o ninguno o simplemente sirvan de despensa. Confiaremos en estas dos puertas como puntos para ocultarnos, pues en todos los casos no deben estar muy vigiladas, o al menos no tanto como las demás. Ahora bien, en un pasillo "normal", hay un guardia en cada puerta, cosa que no pasa en el ala norte; aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor a la hora de poder entrar e inspeccionar una a una hasta encontrar al líder de BEGA.

—Sí genio, pero ¿cómo llegaremos hasta ese otro lado? —fue la voz irritante de Mystel. A veces me dan muchas ganas de golpearlo hasta destrozarlo, o romperle el cuello lentamente y que se escuche el tronar de sus huesos, pero no puedo hacer eso, son mis aliados ahora.

—Alrededor de la prisión no hay torres de vigilancia, salvo en el jardín trasero, pero hay aproximadamente una cantidad de diez guardias que custodian las partes laterales y delanteras de la prisión, sería imposible escapar sin ser vistos por las linternas. Sin embargo, a las doce de la noche hay un cambio de guardia, es decir, que por diez minutos hay una completa oscuridad en un muro a la vez. Si mal no saqué mis conclusiones, el muro que primero hace la guardia es trasero, después el nuestro y finalmente el norte. En diez minutos debemos salir de nuestra celda y escalar hasta el tejado, donde sé que no hay guardia los lunes, no sé por qué razón. En los siguientes diez minutos bajaremos por el muro del norte y entraremos a esa sección.

—Me parece un buen plan —comentó el mayor, —pero me falta un detalle… ¿cómo lograremos salir de esta celda y cómo lograremos entrar en la otra?

—Eso también lo he analizado y creo que sé cómo lograrlo —comenté y miré la ventana con barrotes que tenemos en la única pared visible. —Mystel… pásame el cuchillo que guardas debajo de la almohada —dije y Crusher parecía sorprendido, mas el rubio estaba igual o peor. No esperaba que yo encontrara ese cuchillo escondido, siendo que seguramente ni el mismo Crusher supiera de él.

Aunque estaba entre enojado, embroncado y apenado, Mystel caminó hacia su almohada y la tomó entre sus manos, la levantó y metió la mano debajo de la funda, comenzando a moverla en todas direcciones hasta que logró encontrar un pequeño bastón de madera, que al presionar en el extremo sobresalía el filo de un cuchillo. Simplemente era un arma blanca y de poca importancia, pero quizá para el joven poseerla lo hacía sentir más seguro. El mayor no dijo nada, mas seguramente estaba ofendido con su compañero por ocultarle una cosa así. De todas maneras los problemas entre ellos no me interesan, sólo deseo que me ayuden a cumplir mi tarea.

—Usaré el cuchillo y cortaré los barrotes —dije y le pedí al mayor que me sostuviera en sus hombros, dado que mi altura no me permite llegar a la dichosa ventana, ante la mirada de incredulidad del menor. Coloqué el cuchillo en el extremo superior del barrote, después de asegurarme de que los guardias no merodeaban por los alrededores, acto seguido ejercí toda mi fuerza sobre el cuchillo y logré cortar el barrote con una rapidez que impidió que hiciera algún sonido.

Vi como los otros dos contemplaban con asombro y cierto temor como rompía el segundo barrote de la misma manera. Luego hice lo mismo con la parte de debajo de los barrotes, quedando de esta manera un hueco lo bastante grande como para que dos personas de tamaño chico y mediano lo atravesaran. Siempre he sido muy fuerte, mi fuerza me ha condenado durante toda mi vida y siempre he sido el objeto de cada una de las pesadillas de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. _Por eso estoy seguro de que soy un monstruo._

—Haremos lo mismo para destruir los barrotes que estén en la sección norte —dije con seguridad una vez me hube bajado de los hombros de Crusher. —Lamentablemente sólo entramos Mystel y yo, Crusher serás el cargado de cubrirnos en caso de que algún guardia note nuestra ausencia, pero lo conveniente sería que evitaras que noten nuestra ausencia —hablé con mi tono entre irónico y serio, cosa que logró confundir a los otros dos.

— ¿Podríamos poner en marcha el plan esta noche? —dijo el rubio que parece que no ha prestado nada de atención a mis datos.

—Obviamente, Mystel… hoy es lunes, hoy se cumple una semana de que estoy en esta pocilga y mientras más rápido encontremos a Brooklyn, más rápido saldremos.

Los tres quedamos de acuerdo en eso, pero aún faltaban algunas horas para poner en marcha el plan que había elaborado yo mismo. Aunque era un plan muy rudimentario, dependería mucho de nuestra agilidad y destreza, por esa razón es que Mystel, con todo el disimulo que pueda tener ese joven, comenzó a practicar para no estar tan oxidado a la hora de la verdad y no entorpecer el proyecto de encontrar a Masafield. Y pensar que ese chico rubio y hablador vale más de lo que realmente cobra en la cama y no puede escapar de una prisión de este tipo, algo me dice que lo que le falta es una motivación adecuada. Mas no me cuesta pensar que el motivo se reduce a Boris, ese sujeto es capaz de acabar con cualquier ser humano, tanto física como mentalmente, como hizo con Yuriy. De solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago y se me erizan los vellos de mis brazos, mas nuevamente _vuelve el cosquilleo en la palma de mis manos._

 _Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era la misma rutina en esas noches de tormentas personales, donde ni el cielo más hermoso o la lluvia más estrepitosa podrían haber mejorado mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos. Son terribles y casi agónicas las horas en las que estoy aquí, aguantando lo que sea hasta verlo salir. Para mí parecen horas agónicas, y aunque generalmente no fumo, en estos instantes me acabo fácilmente el atado de veinte cigarrillos. Eso ha sido así desde que ese sujeto se volvió su cliente._

 _Yuriy Ivanov aún era un prostituto perteneciente al grupo principal, si quería comer todos los días debía trabajar sí o sí. Mas lamentablemente, su mejor cliente y el que más le pagaba era nada más y nada menos que Boris Valkov, un sadomasoquista que está fascinado con maltratar a mi pelirrojo todas las noches que esté con él y destrozarlo tanto física como moralmente. Nadie quisiera soportar ese infierno al que está sometido, pero no tiene de otra. Si no trabaja, no come y no acepta ni aceptará jamás mi dinero. Tan joven, tan altanero, tan egocéntrico, él se cree superior a los demás aunque sea inferior, y va a tratar de pasar por encima de cualquiera, pero solo yo conozco sus profundos temores, ocultos a todo el mundo. Solo yo puedo destruir a ese chico, no ese maldito bastardo._

 _El pelirrojo siempre va al mismo hotel, porque según él es el que tiene los colchones y las sábanas mas mullidas, cómodas y atractivas para el cliente, a mí parece es un simple hotel como los cientos que hay en Sin City. Pero él insistía todo el tiempo, y quizá tenga razón. Hijo de una madre prostituta y un padre proxeneta no es de sorprenderse que conozca cada rincón de este basurero a la perfección, ha sido prácticamente criado para ser prostituto o proxeneta, claro que ganándose el desprecio de su padre por haber elegido lo primero. Sin embargo, él es tan altanero que no le importó. Él es así._

 _Aunque es él quien conoce más que otro las reglas y los peligros de la prostitución, sólo he visto un hombre con el que sea débil y parezca un principiante: con Boris Valkov. El sujeto salió primero por la puerta del hotel, lo vi subirse a su auto, que es bastante lujoso lo que me hace suponer que tiene un muy buen sueldo, y se aleja por la calle. Arrojo mi cigarrillo aún encendido entre mis dedos, por la cólera y la impotencia de no poder asesinarlo ahora mismo. Como no puedo cometer este homicidio, arrojo el cigarrillo todo destrozado y entro al hotel._

 _Lo primero que veo es al recepcionista, está sentado en el mostrador y lee una revista, parece muy aburrido, debe ser un día más de trabajo y de ver sujeto tras sujeto entrar con un prostituto. Una vez que me vio elevó la vista y me contempló fijamente, dejando de lado la revista y sonriendo con un poco de tristeza patente en sus ojos. Creo que no soy el único que odia a Boris y que siente cariño por el pelirrojo._

— _Recién salió Boris, eres tan puntual como siempre Kai —me dijo con cierta resignación. Yo le miré y negué con la cabeza, para comenzar a dirigirme hacia las escaleras, pues sé cuál es la habitación casi reservada a Yuriy y sus clientes. —Debes querer mucho a ese chico para hacer lo que haces… tienes un gran corazón —escuché comentar al recepcionista mientras volvía a prestar atención a su revista._

 _Subí las escaleras y caminé esos pasillos mientras mi mente divagaba por distintas dimensiones de las frases que dijo ese sujeto. ¿Realmente quiero tanto a este idiota pelirrojo como para cuidarlo de esta manera? ¿Lo he hecho tantas veces que hasta el personal me reconoce? Tal parece que la respuesta a ambas preguntas es un sí, un sí bastante rotundo para mi gusto pero es la verdad._

 _Sí, soy un monstruo casi descarnado y muchas personas me condenarían al mismo diablo si pudieran, pero no pueden quitar la poca humanidad que le queda a mí ser. Ese muchacho fue el que despertó en mí el más sincero instinto de protección y cuidado, aun siendo él como es yo sigo estando a su lado, como fiel que he sido toda mi vida a la gente que quiero. Mas con este muchacho me ha pasado algo muy distinto, desde que lo vi por primera vez cuando buscaba por primera vez un prostituto en las calles del Tercio de Sin City, hubo algo en su mirada que me atrajo mucho más que las maniobras que hacía en la cama. Sí, yo mismo comprobé que Yura es un experto en hacer su trabajo._

 _Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un panorama bastante feo, pero natural teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El pelirrojo estaba atado a la cabecera de la cama con un par de cuerdas, vaya a saber si las trajo él mismo o Boris, desnudo y con muchas marcas de cortadas en todo el cuerpo. Su piel blanca como la nieve estaba cubierta de manchas rojas y algunos moretones en sus brazos y piernas, quizá hubo algún forcejeo lo cual no me sorprendería. Estaba con los ojos entreabiertos y cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que estaba semi-inconsciente, seguramente algún golpe en la cabeza o algún golpe que fue dado en el lugar incorrecto lo dejaron en ese estado._

 _Cuando me vio acercarme a la cama, intentó balbucear algo pero lo hice callar mientras procedía a desatarlo. Boris es un verdadero salvaje, yo soy un monstruo pero ese bastardo se ha metido con el único ser en todo el mundo capaz de apagar mi fiera interna. Es un sujeto despreciable que debería temer por su vida por el simple hecho de tocar la piel de Yura, para quien su cuerpo es su medio de trabajo, mas no debería de dejarse dañar de esta manera. Una vez hube desatado sus muñecas noté que sus brazos cayeron inertes en la cama, cosa que me pareció sumamente extraña._

 _Examiné el cuarto del hotel y un brillo me llamó la atención. Un brillo extraño estaba en la mesa de noche colocada al otro lado de la cama. Por ello caminé hasta allí, mientras escuchaba los balbuceos torpes del pelirrojo y comprobé que no sólo era una aguja, sino que era una jeringa._

— _Despreciable hijo de perra —dije en voz alta mientras tomaba la jeringa que aún poseía un par de gotas de la droga que ese bastardo hijo de su puta madre inyectó en Ivanov. Eso explica su estado, el muchacho debió haberse resistido además._

 _Terminé de vestir un poco al pelirrojo y lo tomé en brazos mientras este apenas trataba de mantenerse despierto y consciente. Bestia salvaje de Valkov, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde hoy se puede considerar hombre muerto y muerto por Kai Hiwatari, que muchos han calificado como peor que el infierno. Bajé por las escaleras y llegué a la recepción, donde el joven nuevamente dejó de lado su revista para mirarme con cierta frialdad._

— _Boris dejó el dinero aquí, ahora que bajas deberías llevártelo —dijo y volvió a prestar atención a su revista._

 _Salí y coloqué al joven de ojos celestes en los asientos traseros de mi auto, le dije que volvería en unos minutos y él asintió entre adormilado e ido de la realidad, pero lo vi como se quedaba dormido. Yuriy solo duerme si se siente tranquilo y seguro, una parte de mi ser dio un salto al saber que provocaba esa sensación en quien quiero._

 _Una vez regresé al interior del hotel, tomé el dinero que es en realidad de Invanov, solo se lo guardaría hasta que estuviera bien. Me despedí con un simple "gracias" del sujeto de la recepción, mas este no le quitó la vista a su revista y contestó con palabras que no me gustaron para nada._

— _Es una lástima que te desvivas por un simple prostituto de baja monta…_

 _Y esas palabras cavaron su tumba. Con un disparo en el medio de la sien lo encontraron los prostitutos que bajaron de las otras habitaciones. No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, una muerte más en mi haber no es algo que me preocupe, menos si se trata de Sin City. Aquí las muertes son más habituales y los que trabajan en este lugar son personas que no tienen una razón para poder vivir._

 _Conduje a paso moderado por las calles hasta que llegamos a un viejo edificio que funciona como casa matriz y hogar de los miembros del grupo principal. Allí viven los miembros de este grupo mas no su actual líder, Voltaire vive en una casa con mayores comodidades y el muy viejo no trabaja como los jóvenes que comanda. A mis ojos no es más que un viejo magnate adicto al dinero y al poder que usa y manipula a los prostitutos para que piensen que trabajan dignamente cuando en realidad están pagando el aire acondicionado de ese anciano decrépito._

 _Una vez que entré con Yuriy en brazos todos se levantaron de sus asientos o se acercaron a mí, preguntando qué fue lo que había ocurrido. Mas mi prioridad era llevar al pelirrojo a su habitación y dejarlo descansar, sé que no le fue inyectada una dosis que lo dejara en coma, mas considero que fue una dosis demasiado grande para él que no está acostumbrado a introducir en su cuerpo más de una línea de cocaína o varios cigarrillos de marihuana. Lo dejé recostado y lo arropé un poco, no obstante me quedé observándolo unos momentos. Tan altanero que es, tan pedante y déspota… ahora está en este estado por culpa de un hombre contra el que no pudo defenderse, culpa de una bestia salvaje que no posee una mejor vida que las alimañas. Su vida no vale nada en comparación con la de Yuriy Ivanov, la vida de éste último es sagrada y el que atente contra ella será castigado por mí y por mis propias manos._

— _Juro que pagará —dije en voz alta y acaricié su cabello rojizo, tan despeinado y poco prolijo, pero es muy raro verlo así dado que lo más sagrado para este homosexual es su cabello pelirrojo el cual cuida como si fuera de oro._

 _Salí de la sala con cierto cansancio, no tanto físico sino mental. Mi mente está dando vueltas a mil por hora y comenzaré a rastrear a ese bastardo esta misma noche. Es temprano y quizá todavía ronda por las calles de Sin City buscando más prostitutos. Sólo necesito una carnada, un señuelo que lo atraiga y que lo haga pagar en su momento de distracción más notorio. Sé que yo sería una excelente carnada, conozco las reglas de los prostitutos de pies a cabeza gracias a Ivanov y sé que puedo seducirlo con mi sola presencia, no dudará, no me reconoce y no sabe mi nombre. Maldito bastardo._

 _En medio de mis cavilaciones me quedé sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, ignorando a los demás muchachos pues ninguno me interesa y no son muchos. Voltaire selecciona cuidadosamente a sus subordinados directos. Sergei e Ivan alejaron a los demás, siendo ellos de mis conocidos y saben que no deseo estar con nadie y por mi mirada quizá notaron mis intenciones. Ellos están en lo correcto en alejar a los demás._

 _Pasé unos minutos más en silencio, con la cerveza como única acompañante. Tomé un par de cervezas yo solo, mas el mareo no llegaba y no deseaba que llegara. Mi plan estaba formulado muy rudimentariamente, pero daría resultado porque simplemente no puedo dejar libre a una mierda como ese sujeto, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que matara a alguien, o peor, antes de que matara a Yuriy. Aunque creo que si lo mato las cosas se pondrán peores para los Demolition Boys, pues así les había colocado Voltaire de nombre, bastante ridículo a mi consideración. Pero no pude seguir pensando, pues una voz muy cercana se hizo escuchar._

— _Kai, ¿dónde está Yuriy? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

— _Bryan no grites —le dije después de tomar de un sorbo medio vaso de cerveza. —El pelirrojo está bien, está en su cuarto. Boris Valkov fue lo que pasó…_

— _¿De nuevo ese bastardo? —comentó con resignación Bryan Kuznetsov, quien era otro miembro más de los Demolition Boys. Muy alto y de ojos verdes, junto con un cabello lavanda, es un muchacho fuerte y salvaje. Su nivel de violencia es apenas más bajo que el mío, es un monstruo bastante moderado pero un monstruo en fin. —Hacía tanto que no aparecía… pensé que había desaparecido._

— _Pero no, y tiene algo nuevo —dije mientras le pasé la jeringa, y el chico la tomó entre sus manos con cierto asombro. La examinó un momento y después me lo devolvió, casi como si la evitara. Había olvidado que su adicción fue a la heroína por intravenosa, había olvidado que Ivanov me contaba de sus comas por exceso de droga y sus vueltas a la vida casi milagrosa._

— _¿Eso le dio a Yuriy? —. Asentí ante su pregunta. —Maldito bastardo, merece podrirse en el infierno. —Su comentario fue hecho mientras tomaba mi botella de cerveza y la bebía desde el pico con mucha rabia, lo entiendo. Él es de los pocos que realmente aprecian al pelirrojo y quizá esa sea otra razón para llevarme bien con él. Kuznetsov es de los pocos hombres que valen la pena para tener como amigo y aliado en todo momento._

— _O un infierno Hiwatari… —dije y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la puerta del lugar._

— _Espera ahí Kai Hiwatari —me ordenó el sujeto y le hice caso simplemente por el gran aprecio y estima que le que tengo. —No puedes matar a un cliente, o Voltaire nos matará a todos nosotros —dijo y lamentablemente es el problema que no había previsto. Pero solo suspiré y seguí caminando hacia la puerta. — ¡Promete que no lo matarás! ¡Kai! ¡Si amas a Yuriy no lo mates!_

 _Me paré en seco y esa frase resonó en mi cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien decía de manera tan abierta mis sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo. Pero la respuesta ante esa frase fue muy simple y mi mente no titubeó. Puede que hayan castigos peores que la muerte y quizá en algún momento de mi vida lo mate como sólo una alimaña como él se merece. Sin embargo me aseguraré de no poner en peligro a Yuriy nunca más, nunca volverá a ponerle un dedo encima mientras yo esté con vida y pueda evitarlo. El pelirrojo estará a salvo siempre, pues lo amo realmente._

— _Te doy mi palabra de no matarlo —le afirmé y lo miré._

— _Es sorprendente y admirable el amor que tienes por Yuriy Ivanov._

— _Sí, lo amo más que a mi propia vida —. Lo admití, después de tanto tiempo lo admití y no me arrepiento de ello. Por más que mi amor por él sea más destructivo que constructivo, es un riesgo que debo tomar, pues mi corazón ha comenzado a latir y eso no lo deseo cambiar._

 _Salí del gran salón, la noche es joven y las estrellas aún se ven… La cacería ha comenzado y yo traeré la mejor presa._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado y que la idea del plan no les haya sonado muy trillada jajaja Muchas gracias por leer y en el siguiente capítulo veremos si logran su cometido los tres reclusos o no! Mil y un gracias si comentan, cualquier crítica será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea constructiva. Kitty fuera, paz!


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** mención de sexo y violación, asesinato explícito.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del personaje, también indica un flashback y resaltan ciertas palabras importantes. (Sí, no me gusta subrayar! En los libros los autores no subrayan! O al menos en los que he leído).

 **Extras:** No estoy de acuerdo con la discriminación que ejerce sobre los extranjeros! (Lean y comprenderán)

– – –

 _ **Capítulo II: Sólo un monstruo reconoce otro monstruo**_

Había llegado el momento, habíamos esperado ya varias horas hasta que se hiciera la hora acordada. Los tres habíamos llevado a cabo la rutina común de nuestros días, la única diferencia había sido el cambio poco notable de Mystel. Éste último ha estado practicando su agilidad y su fuerza física en lugares tan extraños y a la vez predecibles como los son el baño o los barrotes de los pasillos. Su ser siempre alegre y sonriente, casi bromista y sumamente molesto, había bajado considerablemente y se encontraba muy enfocado en su misión. Si bien no era algo complicado, seguramente hace mucho que no lleva a cabo algo de este estilo.

Debíamos esperar a que sea la hora indicada, la cual pude medir gracias a un reloj cronómetro que encontré en el camión que me trasportó a la prisión. _Sabía que de algo me podría servir_ , y tener a estos dos sujetos de compañeros de celda fue un golpe de suerte que no esperaba para nada.

Cuando la noche cayó por fin sobre nosotros y nos encerraron en nuestra celda, pude contemplar por la ventana como la luna y las estrellas eran cubiertas por el humo que manaba de las fábricas de las demás ciudades del distrito de Long Night. Sin embargo, una leve brisa, tan fresca como la de mi ciudad, donde dejé a mis otros dos amores, me hizo sentir que la fortuna estaría de nuestro lado esta noche.

Aguardamos pacientemente y en silencio, concentrados en la operación, especialmente el rubio y yo. Crusher estaba centrado y mantenía su cabeza en alto, dándonos confianza con su sola mirada. Aprovechamos que no había cámaras en la celda para permanecer levantados, y yo con el cuchillo en la mano, empuñado con mi mayor fuerza, pues ésta sería nuestra única arma en caso de que algo saliera mal; _pero nada debía salir mal_.

El reloj dio las 00:00, hora en la que comenzaba el cambio de guardia de la pared trasera, y en aproximadamente diez minutos debería haber terminado. Colocamos el reloj en medio de los tres; como sólo contábamos con uno sería necesario que yo lo llevara, además de que deseo tener la situación controlada desde mis manos. Esperamos los minutos, eternos pero necesarios, y me acerqué a la ventana, siendo seguido por Crusher.

Observé la ventana y cuando en mi reloj se marcaban las 00:10 la ventana quedó en completa oscuridad. Supimos que ese era el momento, pues con la ayuda de Crusher logré llegar a los barrotes con suma facilidad. De la misma manera en que había logrado romper un barrote esa mañana, logré romper los otros dos que había. Mi fuerza me había condenado durante toda mi infancia, produciendo miedo en los demás niños, pero a medida que fui creciendo comprendí que mi fuerza y resistencia casi sobrenaturales eran un don que debía usar a mi conveniencia. Salí por la dichosa ventana con una cierta agilidad, eso sí que no era exclusivamente lo mío. Una vez que me sentí sujetado correctamente escalé por la pared el poco tramo que me separaba del techo.

Detrás de mí salió Mystel con una agilidad digna de envidar, subió por la pared como si fuera su terreno más habitual. Nos colocamos los dos en el tejado y sé que Crusher colocó los barrotes en su lugar aparentando que no habían sido removidos; _así lo habíamos planeado_. Vi como mi reloj marcaba las 00:19 cuando intercambiamos miradas y cruzamos el gran edificio con rapidez, para agacharnos del otro lado del mismo, no vaya a ser que se distingan nuestras siluetas. Antes de que hicieran el cambio y quedara todo nuevamente en penumbras, conté las ventanas y había siete, como sospechaba. Entraríamos en la ventana número cuatro, contando de izquierda a derecha. Eso analicé antes de que la pared dejara de ser alumbrada.

Coloqué el cuchillo en mi boca para poder bajar más fácilmente, y aunque tardé un par de segundos más en bajar que en subir, logré dar con la dichosa ventana. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie, pero la poca luz me impedía saber eso con certeza. Me sostuve con mis pies y una mano la enganché en los barrotes, luego con la ayuda del cuchillo quebré el primer barrote y le siguieron los demás. El hierro parecía un escarbadientes en mis manos, no me sorprendía que fuera fácil, pero me sorprendía que fueran más livianos y finos que los de nuestra celda.

Con un salto logré ingresar a la celda norte. Rápidamente vi como Mystel me seguía con su agilidad de ladrón e ingresaba con rapidez. Solo segundos después de haber entrado, casi de un salto en el caso del rubio, las linternas regresaron. Nos apresuramos a colocar el hierro en su lugar y afortunadamente ninguna alarma sonó, por ende habíamos logrado nuestro cometido. La primera parte de la misión, la parte que había pensado y analizado, estaba completa. Lo siguiente era salir de este pequeño lugar y buscar a Brooklyn Masafield.

Fue el joven e impulsivo Mystel quien se acercó a la puerta de la celda, que por suerte estaba desocupada. Pero al juzgar por la suciedad y la acumulación de polvo no había sido habitada en mucho tiempo. No hay tantos reos como pensaba, será más fácil así encontrar a este muchacho de cabello anaranjado. Lamentablemente, el rubio intentó abrir la dichosa puerta sin éxito, pues estaba cerrada como las demás.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —dijo con cierta inocencia pintada en su tono de voz.

— ¿Debo saberlo?

—Eres el que ideó el plan y nuestro líder en este momento —contestó él algo frustrado por mi contestación.

Recién caía en cuenta de aquello. Yo no me imaginaba como líder de algo o de alguien, simplemente estaba cumpliendo con mis propios fines ignorando que estos involucraban a más personas que debían seguir mis órdenes. Aunque ellos me seguían por su propia voluntad, me veían como un líder en este momento y pensaban que tenía todo planeado. Lamentablemente, todo está planeado para mi beneficio, ellos son un beneficio colateral. No soy egoísta, soy como he sido siempre. _Si los debo dejar atrás, lo haré_ , hace muchos años que dejé de tener remordimientos.

Miré el suelo con suma atención, debía encontrar algo con que abrir la dichosa puerta y lo encontré. Un corto pero algo grueso alambre que estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba algo oxidado y era duro para doblar, mas logré doblarlo de una manera rudimentaria pero que imitase la llave que tenían los guardias. No obstante debía hacerla casi invertida, pues las puertas sólo se abren o cierran por fuera. Siempre he sido bueno escapando de diferentes cuartos, ya sean celdas o habitaciones comunes. Esta maldita portilla no iba a ser la excepción. Introduje la llave elemental y la giré de varias maneras y en varias direcciones, debía asemejar que la estaban abriendo por fuera. Cuando el sonido del "crack" al abrirse llegó a los oídos de Mystel, éste dio una exclamación muy suave.

—Aún no nace quien me pueda mantener encerrado —dije y abrí ligeramente la puerta, cosa que apenas se note este acto. El pasillo, igual de enrejado que el resto de los pasillos de esta endemoniada cárcel, está completamente vacío. No hay guardias y está extrañamente muy silencioso. _No es algo común definitivamente._

—Habrá que revisar todo este pasillo hasta encontrar a Broo —habló Mystel haciéndome recordar su presencia.

Al estar en el medio del dichoso pasillo, podíamos observar como la oscuridad escondía cualquier silueta que pudiera hacer acto de presencia en él. Eso iba a ser muy ventajoso para nosotros, al parecer ese sitio era un lugar donde se escondían muchos secretos. Es fácil de deducirlo, por la ausencia de guardias, la ausencia de luz, la presencia de las rejas –comunes en todos los pasillos, vale aclarar–, pero también por la usencia de muchos presos. Mientras caminaba por la primera celda a mi izquierda, puesto que Mystel había logrado avanzar por la derecha, observaba que estaba totalmente vacía, no como si hubieran sacado al reo, sino como si no hubiera habido nunca nadie allí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de seguir avanzando, escuché la voz de mi rubio compañero que dijo un suave "cuidado" y sin dudarlo me coloqué agachado y contra la pared, buscando ser encubierto por las sombras.

Desde mi escondite pude ver como dos guardias se acercaban a la puerta más próxima a mí, pero se detuvieron en la que sería la segunda puerta del centro a la izquierda. Esa parecía que sí estaba ocupada por alguien. Los dos guardias se acercaron entre risas a la dichosa puerta y contemplé como la abrían rápida y fuertemente, y con una linterna alumbraron el interior, al parecer hay poca iluminación. Desde el interior de la celda pude escuchar un gripo, algo parecido a una súplica, proveniente de una voz algo aguda para pertenecer a un reo peligroso. A pesar de ello,, había algo en esa voz que se me hacía sumamente familiar, no podría decir de dónde la conocía, pero la conocía definitivamente. Me quedé expectante mientras en el interior los gritos y los forcejeos parecían no tener fin, a mi consideración quien estaba dentro de la celda era un joven de muy corta edad, muy ágil y realmente no deseaba ir con ellos.

Finalmente, y con gritos lamentables y sumamente penosos, vi como el joven era sacado de la celda a la fuerza por los dos guardias. En ese instante lo reconocí y casi pude sentir un escalofrío invadirme la espalda, no podía ser cierto lo que acababan de ver mis ojos. _No tiene ninguna lógica, no puede ser cierto, es una completa incoherencia_. Él no debería estar aquí, no puede ser que esté en este lugar inmundo e inundado de ratas, él siempre ha merecido mucho más que eso. Jamás debía haberlo dejado introducirse en un mundo como el de Sin City. _Pobre rubio consentido, ahora mira donde estás._

Sí, quien vi que fue llevado entre gritos, forcejeos y llantos, sin contar la gran cantidad de resistencia que ofrecía, era nada más y nada menos que un rubio de pálida piel y ojos tan inocentes como los de un niño, un chico que se había metido en el mundo de la prostitución gracias a una curiosidad y a la soledad que le produjeron los penosos acontecimientos de su vida. Su nombre es Max Mizuhara, y él es, fue y, estoy seguro, que será lo más cercano a un hermano para mí. ¿Cómo llegó a esta situación tan desastrosa? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré y mientras más lo pienso, mientras más descubro, más ganas de asesinar al bastardo de Boris tengo; _y ello no es más que bueno_. Ese sujeto se merece un infierno Hiwatari peor que el que alguna vez le brindé, y esta será la ocasión adecuada, no tendré otra oportunidad mejor en mi vida. _Sé que será su lento y doloroso fin…_

—Kai… debes venir —mis oídos, agudizados por la misión, pudieron escuchar, una vez que las tres siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo y desaparecieron igual que se silenciaron –debieron haber ingresaron a alguna habitación–. Sin embargo, mi misión no está con Max, sino con el otro rubio más moreno; como era su voz me volteé y fui hacia él.

Caminé un poco hasta donde estaba el rubio y éste me indicó que había, tal vez, encontrado algo muy interesante en una de las celdas. Ésta celda era diferente al resto, puesto que estaba ocupada no sólo por una, sino por dos personas, quienes parece que estaban teniendo una noche de bastante acción. Se escuchaban un par de gemidos femeninos y el rechinar de la cama, que era muy común teniendo en cuenta que eran camas de metal y que rechinaban y crujían con facilidad. No obstante ese sonido, que poco nos podría importar pues no hace a nuestro fin, Mystel señaló conocer muy bien esos gemidos femeninos, por esa sola razón me decidí a cortar esa noche de pasión.

Tomé el mismo alambre con el que había abierto la puerta de la primera celda donde ingresamos y con él pude abrir la puerta de los dos amantes, que se sienten más cómodos de lo que deberían estar en una cárcel de supuesta máxima seguridad. Con el crujido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, los gemidos y sonidos se detuvieron en seco. Pude ver como de la cama el hombre de la pareja se puso de pie, preparado para luchar con nosotros. _Se las arreglan bien estos dos, sí saben dónde están_. Él tenía puesto apenas un bóxer, pero por su postura pude deducir que está totalmente entrenado y preparado para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Yo también me preparé, con mi fuerza ningún oponente es rival para mí y estoy seguro de que no importa qué arte marcial practique, lo puedo derrotar con suma facilidad. Sin embargo, Mystel avanzó y se colocó delante de mí, interrumpiendo la futura batalla. Se interpuso entre los dos y pude ver que al notar su presencia, el joven bajó la guardia.

—Mystel… —dijo el sujeto, y a juzgar por ello lo reconoce perfectamente. —Creí que estabas muerto…

—De ser por su ayuda, estaría muerto… pero yo también deseaba que tanto tú como tu prostituta murieran —habló con un tono frío, duro, como si quien hablase fuera un asesino a sangre fría. Nuevamente no parece la persona que yo conocí al ingresar a la prisión, eso sólo hace que recuerde que es un miembro de BEGA League peligroso, frío y calculador.

—No exageres Mystel, ¿cómo sabríamos nosotros que te atraparían después? —habló una voz femenina desde la cama. Prontamente la vi cubrirse apenas con unas ropas y acercarse a nosotros. —Lo que no les perdono es que hayan llegado en este momento… ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? —dijo después de una pausa y mirándome.

Los observé a ambos jóvenes. Ella tenía la marca de BEGA en su cuerpo y él la poseía en su pecho, ambas marcas muy a la vista para no ser notadas con suma facilidad. Son ex miembros de un _grupo comando_ , deben ser hombres poderosos y con grandes habilidades. La razón de su conversación no la sé y lo ignoro, no creo que sea algo que me interese para lograr mi cometido, lo que se nota es una falta de confianza y un cierto rencor por parte de Mystel. Eso sí es perjudicial para mis planes, deberé interferir si quiero que las cosas salgan como deseo.

—Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari —les hice saber dando un paso adelante, pude ver los ojos con los que me miró la muchacha y parece que hace mucho que no piensa en otro hombre que no sea su compañero de celda. —Estoy aquí buscando a Brooklyn Masafield…

—Sabemos que está en esta prisión, no se molesten en ocultarlo —dijo Mystel, interfiriendo de una manera bastante ruda para tratarse de él. Es más que evidente que hubo bastantes problemas entre los miembros de BEGA después de su separación, aunque sigo sosteniendo que no es un problema mío, simplemente es un dato al que hay que considerar. _Siempre se deben tener en cuenta todos los factores y circunstancias._

— ¿Pare qué quieren a Broo? —dijo la chica y él la secundó de forma altanera.

—Lo necesito para poder escapar, eso es lo que deben saber ahora… Cuando su ex líder esté presente les explicaré el resto —dije para evitarme tener que repetir dos veces lo mismo. Además, no es necesario que personas que aún no sé si me serán de utilidad sepan mis planes, y al parecer ni siquiera el rubio confía un ciento por ciento en ellos.

La pareja intercambió miradas y se quedaron un poco pensativos, es común en este tipo de personas que duden con facilidad y confíen con dificultad. Son seres que han sido entrenados para desconfiar, por eso son asesinos a sangre fría. No es que no los conozca a ambos, los he visto a ellos dos en varias masacres de las que no he participado, pues prefiero lo trabajos en solitario, pero no conozco sus nombres o a ellos dos en profundidad.

Me volvieron a mirar y fue el joven quien se adelantó hacia mí. Ignorando el hecho de que estaba únicamente en bóxer y que su cuerpo es bastante deseable, lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras se iba acercando lentamente. No le bajé la mirada y pude ver en los espejos de sus ojos como su personalidad era muy fría, un hombre frío y calculador que no rosa el sadismo siquiera, pero que sí es inteligente. Un ser muy requerido si se trata de realizar este tipo de misiones, no debo desperdiciar esta oportunidad y más sabiendo que probablemente sabe dónde está Brooklyn.

—Yo te he visto antes —emitió con una voz casi acusadora luego de separarse. —Tú eres miembro de los Blitzkrieg Boys —, técnicamente tenía razón y por ello lo dejé seguir hablando, mientras su compañera lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. Ella sólo demuestra que es muy histérica, pero su rostro sí roza el sadismo del que carece su compañero. _Ellos dos son la pareja perfecta definitivamente_. —Pero te he visto con Broo… y él te ha mencionado… Tú eres _él_.

Le sostuve nuevamente la mirada y asentí con la cabeza, dejando claro que no era necesario que siguiera, con esas simples palabras había dicho todo. Con esas simples palabras la misma chica e inclusive Mystel se quedaron casi boquiabiertos, tal vez el hecho de que el de cabellos naranjas fuera uno de los prostitutos más codiciado de todo el Tercio y que yo haya sido uno de sus únicos amantes, me hace subir de categoría frente a sus ojos.

 _Sí, esa es mi relación con Masafield_ , él y yo fuimos amantes mucho tiempo, nos pagábamos mutuamente con nuestras candentes noches de pasión y nos prestábamos el dinero que pudiera alguno necesitar, _era una muy buena sociedad_. Así era hasta que BEGA se disolvió y cada uno siguió con su camino, lamentablemente sé que las noches que pasamos juntos quedarán en mis recuerdos y en los recuerdos suyos más que en los míos. Él sí sentía algo importante por mí, mientras que mi corazón siempre estuvo seguro de a quién ama y no es a él.

—Mi nombre es Garland y soy la mano derecha de Brooklyn —se presentó el hombre y ahí pude asociar su cuerpo casi morocho y bien torneado con su cabello plateado. Recuerdo que siempre era él quien llamaba por celular al de cabellos de zanahoria cuando había alguna emergencia. Que sea su mano derecha hace que el hecho de que sea muy inteligente concuerde a la perfección, nuevamente Masafield no se equivocaba.

—A mí me llaman Ming Ming —dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse y colocarse ropa más cómoda. Una chica demasiado desinhibida, quizá por haber pasado tanto tiempo entre hombres. Su nombre me recuerda a una de las mejores bailarinas de caño de todo Sin City, y al juzgar por su cuerpo bien formado, sus pechos sin ser muy grandes muy redondos y firmes al igual que su trasero, que sí es bastante voluptuoso para una joven de su tamaño, es la misma Ming Ming que he visto bailar en los clubes nocturnos.

Es muy común que en los _grupos comandos_ haya una mujer, siendo ella la principal conexión con las autoridades de Sin City, las prostitutas. Sin embargo, ellas debían de convivir con hombres la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que las dotaba de una gran fuerza, tanto de temperamento como en lo físico. Por esa otra razón eran seleccionadas por la mayor autoridad de las prostitutas para desempeñar sus funciones teniendo en cuenta, principalmente, su temperamento.

—Ahora dígannos dónde está Brooklyn —habló Mystel en un tono más que amenazante, dando un paso hacia adelante. El joven se sigue mostrando bastante arisco con sus ex compañeros, eso es algo que podría llegar a utilizar a mi favor en algún punto. Sólo debo esperar el momento indicado, pues ahora los necesito unidos más que separados.

—Espera… —le dije al rubio exaltado al ver como la chica de cabello azul lo observaba con cierto deseo de matar. Ella es una asesina y se le nota en su sola mirada, la reconozco porque es un monstruo muy parecido a mí. Su sadismo es lo que la hizo apta para ingresar a BEGA League, y quizá fue Garland el único hecho por el que ella permaneció, permanece y permanecerá unida a este inmundo lugar. Siendo una excelente asesina a sueldo, es casi un desperdicio tenerla en este lugar como una prostituta y bailarina, así como un miembro de un ex _grupo comando_. Esto sólo es una muestra de lo que puede hacer el amor.

—Creo que accederán de buena manera —seguí diciendo y esbocé una sonrisa que sé que no es nada agradable, pero es la misma que alguna vez vi en el rostro de la joven. Ella fue la primera que me miró y pudimos distinguir los dos la esencia del otro. No es algo especial, ni mágico, ni siquiera es algo poco común, es la trasmisión de miradas que he tenido con muchos seres, lo único diferente es que ella comprende y ella sabe. _Sólo un monstruo reconoce otro monstruo._

—Hagámosle caso, la noche está comenzando y tenemos tiempo de sobra para explicarles todo lo que sabemos —intervino Ming Ming calmando los ánimos y tomando nuevamente asiento en la cama, ella ya se había vestido, sino hubiera sido imposible que tanto Garland como Mystel prestasen atención a otra cosa. Evidentemente soy el único homosexual en esta celda.

Garland suspiró y la contempló de pies a cabeza; _oh el amor…_ Es algo tan absurdo como estúpido, así como algo necesario en la vida de un ser humano y hasta de monstruos. A veces me parece que el mayor defecto del hombre es sentir como siente y pensar cómo piensa. Un animal que siente demasiado y que piensa demasiado no es más que un ser de contradicciones, inútil para su supervivencia. Por esa sola razón es que un ser sínico, frío y calculador es el más fuerte, es el que sobrevive en este mundo contradictorio y lo vuelve un mundo demencial ante la visión de los considerados "normales". _Esos dos son la pareja perfecta definitivamente._

Todos nos sentamos en las camas y admiré más claramente la celda en la que estábamos. Poseía la misma cantidad de camas que las demás, una cama individual y una cucheta; las paredes del mismo color lúgubre de toda la prisión y la puerta característica que da al baño, lo curioso es que era una puerta de madera muy parecida a la que encontraría en una casa, no como la de las demás celdas; lo que llamaba mi atención eran dos muebles bastante poco comunes en una prisión. Una heladera, de la cual Garland sacó un par de cervezas, y lo que parecía un armario, donde quizá Ming Ming guardaba su ropa. No me fue necesario ninguna pregunta, pues con sólo enarcar una ceja los dos esbozaron una sonrisa bastante burlesca.

—Ser las mascotas del director tiene sus beneficios —comentó la chica y se tiró en la cama con cierta relajación. Creo que sí se siente bastante cómoda en este lugar.

—Sí, así compran nuestro silencio además —comentó el joven mientras abría la cerveza y bebía un poco del pico de la misma, después me la pasó a mi siendo quien estaba más próximo. Se sentó junto a la muchacha y entre los dos comenzaron a relatar lo que debíamos saber.

La verdad era que en ese pasillo pasaban desde las cosas más escabrosas, donde asesinaban a los reos con pena de muerte hasta brutales violaciones a los nuevos de la prisión. Con la mención de esa sola idea, pude ver como Mystel sintió un escalofrío. No me cuesta imaginar lo que ha ocurrido en su pasado y el porqué de su constante temor a este lugar. Ahora bien, explicaron que los presos que accedían a ciertas condiciones recibían un trato preferencial y ni siquiera eran reunidos con el resto de presos comunes, esa era la razón por la que nunca los habíamos visto antes por el patio o cerca de nosotros.

Los beneficios iban desde celdas más cómodas hasta tratos preferenciales, prácticamente ellos eran los "mimados" y eso no me caía para nada bien. A cambio de todo ello, ellos prestaban sus "servicios" tanto al director como al personal de más alto rango en la cárcel. Por esa razón es que Brooklyn no estaba, en este momento debería de estar cumpliendo las fantasías más miserables y aberrantes que tiene el maldito de Boris. Como dato extra, nos contaron que él era el favorito de Valkov desde que su anterior recluso favorito murió. No me sorprendería que la causa de muerte de ese pobre joven haya sido el mismo director, pero es algo en lo que no indagaré puesto que no importa a nuestra misión.

Nos comunicaron que siempre que el de cabellos naranja iba a brindar servicios a Boris, éste regresaba a la mañana siguiente, por esa razón es que no estaba en ese momento en la habitación que compartía con ellos. Con eso me surgió una interrogante que fue la chica quien me respondió, cuando Garland y Ming Ming ingresaron a la prisión parece que despertaron la lujuria de Boris, tanto ella como él, y por esa razón los trasladaron a la Sección Norte. Una vez allí se encontraron nuevamente con Broo, quien al reconocerlos –cosa imposible que no pasara por sus altos puestos en BEGA y la cercanía que mantenían, además de que los miembros de los _grupos comandos_ no suelen ser muchos–, le pidió al director que los mantuvieran juntos a los tres en la misma celda. Boris acepto, claro que no fue gratis el favor que le hizo a su mascota favorita, y de esa manera los tres terminaron en ese lugar.

Al parecer no es malo para ellos venderse un poco más, después de todo han sido prostitutos y prostitutas toda la vida y están acostumbrados a ser tratados así. Por esa razón están tan tranquilos y tan calmados, pues saben que son los intocables de la cárcel y que nadie les hará ningún tipo de daño.

En medio de nuestros pensamientos y charlas estábamos cuando un ruido estrepitoso nos sobresaltó, en especial a Mystel y a mí. El ruido atronador de la puerta siendo azotada y de las risas de los guardias se hizo presente y llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Por una suerte de instinto, o quizá un sexto sentido, me levanté de mi lugar y me coloqué en la puerta, buscando ver algo a través de los barrotes y sólo pude contemplar cómo una luz, al parecer una linterna, se alejaba por los pasillos. Los guardias se manejan muy tranquilamente en este pasillo, fácilmente podría salir o entrar en las habitaciones sin ser descubierto, porque ni siquiera parecen celdas estas pocilgas acondicionadas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mystel, y estoy seguro que fue una pregunta entre inocente y hecha a propósito.

—Seguramente los guardias trayendo al nuevo —contestó Garland restándole importancia.

— ¿Al nuevo? —interrogué mirando a quienes más sabían del caso.

—Sí, es un chico rubio con carita de ángel y ojos inocentones que fue traído hace poco —contestó la chica y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada baja, y parecía que Max le había llegado al corazón por algún motivo. Seguramente el joven tiene alguna habilidad para llegar al corazón de un monstruo. —Debe de sufrir mucho… él no debe haber sido un prostituto.

—Te equivocas Ming Ming —le interrumpí volviendo mi vista afuera y buscando el alambre que había usado de llave todo este tiempo —, él sí fue un prostituto, pero ni el sexo más brutal logró corromperlo —dije mientras abría la puerta con éxito.

—Entonces él debe ser un ángel para ser tan puro en este mundo —dijo la chica y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio que ponía un pie fuera de su celda. — ¿Él vendrá con nosotros cuando escapemos?

—Sí, él vendrá conmigo y los demás nos seguirán —advertí sin mirarlos a los ojos, pero eran reales mis palabras. De inmediato salí de la celda y con cautela caminé por el pasillo. No eran mentiras lo que dije, realmente el joven va a venir con nosotros, él no merece estar en este lugar, no merece este martirio, y sé que él no es tan fuerte como el resto, a él lo deberé llevar conmigo.

Pero debía ver primero como estaba, y agregar más venganzas a mi lista porque Max era como un hermano para mí. Habíamos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, él y yo hemos sido como dos seres unidos por un lazo irrompible. Sí, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que él no me importe. Debe ser de las únicas personas a las que ayudaría, mas no sé si daría la vida por él. Él simplemente es como mi hermano, no compartimos sangre ni nada físico que pudiera unirnos, solo nuestra historia.

Llegué frente a la puerta y observé dentro. En la oscura habitación iluminada apenas por una luz tenue que, al parecer, fue colocada hace poco, había un muchacho en el suelo. Apenas se estaba levantando del mismo y pude ver como sus ropas habían sido desgarradas con brutalidad. Aunque no lo veía de cerca, sus movimientos torpes sólo podían significar dolor y vergüenza. Los vi sentarse en el suelo y abrazar su cuerpo. _Max no mereces que te traten de esa manera._ Escuché un leve sollozo y no me quedó más dudas de que era él, no sólo por la confirmación de Ming Ming anterior, sino porque lo he escuchado llorar y lo he visto en esas condiciones antes, en una época poco feliz para ambos pero que era horrible para él. _Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

Con silencio introduje la llave improvisada y la giré hasta que la puerta emitió un mínimo ruido, el típico que hace al abrirse o al cerrarse, y vi como el muchacho se sobresaltó y se abrazó más fuerte. Sin emitir palabra ingresé a la celda y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, aunque estas puertas se cierran con llave automáticamente me aseguré de que hubiera quedado cerrada. Caminé lentamente hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado. El chico tenía la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y sollozaba mientras sentía que suplicaba…

—Por favor no… Ya está, ¿qué más quieren de mí? No les he hecho nada… No quiero ir, por favor… Déjenme en paz —decía entre sollozos y vi más de cerca sus heridas. Parecía que tenía montones de rasguños en su espalda y brazos, su torso desnudo dejaba expuesto un par de azotes que había recibido en la espalda, mordidas y chupones en el cuello eran muy patentes. Vi con un poco de resentimiento y asco como algunas manchas rojas se dejaban ver en su pantalón, que era lo único que tenía puesto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces coloqué una mano en su hombro, y el joven se sobresaltó aún más. Pero elevó la cabeza, dejándome ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto y sus labios hinchados quizá por mordidas. Su rostro también tenía un par de moretones, señal de que se había defendido como había podido.

—Max… No te llevaré a ningún lado que no sea a la libertad —dije en un susurro en su oído y éste me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—…Kai —mencionó él con un susurro y un tartamudeo, yo asentí con la cabeza y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí la calidez de un abrazo, hacía tanto que no recibía uno que se puede decir que me quedé en shock. Sí, al parecer un ser como yo también puede sentir la calidez del afecto y las muestras de cariño. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché con fuerza mientras sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro y quizá caer hasta mi codo, no le iba a recriminar nada. Él es tan puro que no merece este trato, este mundo es demasiado cruel para él y lo sé perfectamente. Él es muy parecido a un ángel, pero lo más diferente a un demonio y este lugar está lleno de demonios.

Una vez sentí que se calmó aflojé mi agarre y dejé que se separara de mí. Una vez que hizo eso me miró fijamente, como corroborando que fuera yo. Extendió su mano y tocó el par de colmillos que había en mis mejillas, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que dudo mucho de que haya visto esas imágenes impresas en mi cara. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo y él sigue teniendo la misma esencia,_ la misma aura de inocencia que tenía cuando la última vez que nos vimos. Lo dejé recorrer mi rostro y que tocara parte de mi cuerpo, al parecer el pobre está tan desconfiado que no está seguro ni de lo que ve.

—Realmente… eres tú —dijo como si hubiera sacado esa conclusión de tanto tocarme.

—Sí, Max, vine por ti ahora —dije y él se volvió a abrazar de mí y a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Me sentía tan solo… Tengo miedo —comenzó a decir entre sollozos en mis hombros. Lo dejé un tiempo más allí y después lo separé de mí. Creo que fue suficiente llanto por ahora, no soporto este tipo de contacto físico por mucho tiempo, tampoco puedo ablandarme tanto ni siquiera con él.

Él me miró con sorpresa por haberlo alejado y yo simplemente le miré como miro a todo el mundo, y ante eso comenzó a reírse. El muy idiota comenzó a reírse casi a carcajadas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Ladeé la cabeza y me senté mejor en el suelo, esperando que se le pasara el repentino ataque de gracia que le había producido mi cara de seriedad. Juro que lo conozco hace más de diez años a este chico y aun no entiendo por qué siempre se ríe de mí. _¿Será que para él soy como un payaso? No, eso lo dudo._

—No has cambiado en nada Kai —comentó y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y tú tampoco Mizuhara —contesté y me puse de pie, sentándome en la cama.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó el muy curioso, eso tampoco ha cambiado en todos estos años.

—Cometí un error, y tengo que escapar de esta prisión —le informé y él me miró como si me pidiera explicaciones, sentado en el suelo porque al parecer su cuerpo sigue muy débil como para ponerse de pie. —Tengo una misión importante que cumplir afuera y usaremos a Brooklyn Masafield para escapar, él podrá ayudarnos.

— ¿Quién es él? —dijo con cierta inocencia y yo suspiré algo exasperado.

—Un joven de cabello naranja que está un par de celdas más lejos de ti —respondí y agregué, —él era el líder de BEGA League, un _grupo comando_ que se disolvió hace un par de años.

—Con razón no lo conozco, conozco sólo a los líderes de los actuales _grupos comandos_ —contestó y se sentó a mi lado con el dolor siendo expresado en su rostro. No hay muestra más clara de que fue abusado sexualmente que la mancha roja que poseía su pantalón. —Por favor, perdona mi apariencia tan penosa —comentó al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa… —le dije y él empezó a contarme lo que había padecido en esta horrible prisión. Me contó absolutamente todo lo que conocía del pequeño establecimiento, y cómo eran más de dos guardias y a veces comandantes quienes abusaban de él cada noche, como su cuerpo había sido profanado muchas veces, tantas que él no pudo contarlas.

Contó que había llegado a la cárcel hacía un par de meses y que aún no se había adaptado a la vida de un reo común cuando el director lo selección de entre un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos describió a uno con la apariencia de Mystel. Los habían seleccionado teniendo en cuenta su apariencia física y los había "probado" uno a uno, y con ello vi como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Al parecer tanto él como Mystel fueron violados por Boris Valkov para terminar seleccionando a Max como la nueva mascota. No me imagino lo horrible y asqueroso que debió haber sido eso para ellos. Y dijo que desde ese entonces lo han mantenido en esta celda, un poco más cómoda que las demás, pero donde debía soportar abusos constantes y casi tanto en el día como la noche. Lloró un poco más y no pude evitar consolarlo.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche juntos, entre anécdotas y llantos desconsolados. Los dos acostados en la misma cama como cuando éramos más chicos y nos refugiábamos de nuestros mundos. Cuando sentí el ruido de los pasos por el pasillo, supuse que Brooklyn habría regresado a su celda. Por esa sola razón me levanté y comprobé que el joven me miraba con como un cachorro cuando ve a su amo marcharse. Me incliné y deposité un beso en sus labios; hacía tantos años que no probaba los labios del rubio que había olvidado su sabor y textura.

—Volveré cuando tenga un plan… y te irás de la prisión —dije en un susurró y él asintió, comenzando a adormilarse.

Mientras salía de la habitación sólo pensaba en encontrar el plan adecuado, ahora no sólo era mi escape sino también el escape de Max y a él lo debía de proteger, como he hecho siempre. Sé por qué está preso en este lugar y sé perfectamente que su cargo es un homicidio, el rubio siempre se guardó sus problemas… pero siempre explotaba de alguna manera…

 _Sólo era un niño saliendo de la niñez y entrando a la adolescencia, sí quizá es muy común que los jóvenes a la edad de 12 años sean descuidados e impulsivos, pero sé que había algo muy raro en mí, había algo que ni yo mismo comprendía. Completé la escuela primaria y al llegar las vacaciones tuve que quedarme más tiempo en casa, con mis padres. No era un chico que hablara mucho, es más, se podría decir que mi presencia era casi nula e invisible. Pero a esa edad tomé la decisión que cambió mi vida para siempre._

 _Salir de Long Night, más siendo menor de edad, fue algo complicado… o eso hubiera sido. Salí de ese apestoso distrito usando a un camionero que llevaba carga a otro distrito. Lamentablemente, fue a costa de amenazas; el sujeto quedó aterrorizado cuando coloqué el cañón de mi pistola en su nuca, tanto así que hizo todo lo que le pedí, evitando mostrarle mi rostro y fingiendo ser un hombre mayor de veinte años, de esa manera nunca se imaginó que yo fuera un simple mocoso. Así salí de esta polución, de la mugre, de la sociedad y la decadencia en que mis padres se habían sumido._

 _No había comida, no teníamos más que lo puesto y la casa ya la habíamos perdido, pero los muy imbéciles se negaban a marcharse de este maldito lugar. Prefirieron vivir en la mugre y junto a la miseria, peleando por un pedazo de carne en las calles y arrastrándome a mí con ellos. Yo que no quería eso, que estaba destinado a más, no podía resignarme a vivir como el despojo de la humanidad y con ese olor inmundo que nadie siente en el aire. Odio este distrito y mis padres ya me son indiferentes, ellos sólo se preocupan por sí mismos y lo compruebo cuando un trozo de carne es arrojado por un rico y ambos se abalanzan sobre él, peleando como animales de carroña por la basura de un "superior". Yo no iba a hacer eso nunca, jamás en mi vida. Por esa sola razón usé el arma que mi padre robó de un muerto que encontró en las calles y con ella y apenas mi identificación, me fui._

 _Una vez que el camión llegó a destino el chofer se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer y cometí un error, ese fue mi primer error; pero era apenas un mocoso, demasiado había logrado para mi corta edad. El sujeto vio mi rostro y de inmediato notó que no era mayor de veinte años, entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y pensó que podría asesinarme, pero fui más rápido. Lo esquivé y cuando hube escapado de su ataque, tomé el arma y disparé directamente a la cabeza. La sangre no se hizo esperar, al igual que un poco de masa encefálica que salió por el orificio de entrada y salida que le había hecho. No obstante noté que se seguí moviendo y lo sujeté por el cuello. El tipo trató de librarse de mi agarre pero lo apreté más fuerte, usando mi fuerza casi sobrenatural, escuché el crujir de sus huesos y comprendí que con una sola mano le había quebrado el cuello._

 _Fue cuestión de segundos, entre que solté el cadáver del desafortunado chofer y me volteé para ver dónde estaba, que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Un dolor casi que quemaba mis entrañas, una herida que no me había atravesado pero que había logrado hacer brotar sangre de mi cuerpo y que ahora manchaba mi ropa, mientras el dolor se expandía como si de una onda de quemazón se tratase. Mas pude ver a una corta distancia al autor del disparo. Sí, la bala de un policía que trabajaba solo, pues no tenía compañero, había casi atravesado mi pecho, no obstante sentí una fuerte adrenalina y un fuerte coraje, nadie me detendrá. Con una mano logré sacar la bala, a costa de dolor y sangre, y la arrojé a un costado ante la mirada atónita del hombre._

 _Esbocé una sonrisa, realmente me gusta la mirada de esas personas, tan desesperada, tan temerosa, tan indefensos y yo tan poderoso, tan inquebrantable, tan fuerte. En ese momento, mientras le disparaba al hombre a corta distancia y varias balas atravesaban su cuerpo como proyectiles de ametralladora, con el atronador sonido de los disparos y el olor a carne y sangre que se esparcían por el suelo, me di cuenta de que lo disfrutaba. Lo estaba asesinando brutalmente y lo estaba disfrutando. Desde que nací que fui un monstruo, sólo que a los 12 años lo descubrí cuando cometí mis primeros dos asesinatos._

 _Cuando terminé la masacre que había hecho, comencé a leer el cartel que indicaba qué distrito era. Resultó ser el distrito de Rosenrot, un muy mal destino para llegar si mi cabello no era rubio y mis ojos de un color claro. El distrito de Rosenrot no es más que el lugar más lujosos y paradisíaco del país, junto a la costa y gente adinerada; era el sitio que añoraba, pero mi apariencia no era como la de los lugareños, pues todos eran rubios y de ojos claros. Me introduje en el camión y tomé los lentes oscuros del camionero y la gorra que guardaba en una gaveta. Mi piel sí era, y es, como la de los habitantes de allí. De esa manera ingresé caminando a la ciudad y mientras iba caminando noté que aún tenía el arma en mis manos, nadie debería ver eso, pero sé que no tengo lugar donde ocultarla, por esa razón, y antes de ingresar completamente a la zona urbanizada de Rosenrot, cavé un pozo en la tierra y la enterré. La prueba del delito ya no estaba conmigo._

 _En esa ciudad traté de sobrevivir como pude, no debía matar a nadie si deseaba rehacer mi vida. Por eso es que vagué por varios días sin ningún rumbo y sobreviviendo de lo que robaba de distintos lugar o de lo que me tiraba la gente, mas por ese motivo me sentí peor que en Long Night. No es común ver indigentes en esta ciudad, y con mi ropa maltrecha y mi forma de comportarme llamaba mucho la atención. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, con más razón cuando vi en las noticias en un televisor de una vidriera, que se había conocido el homicidio del camionero y el policía. Por suerte las grabaciones y la trasmisión habían sido interferidas y por esa razón el maldito policía sólo había comunicado que el autor fue un joven de entre 12 y 15 años antes de morir. Maldita alimaña, aún muerto está arruinando mis planes._

 _En medio de la observación de la endemoniada televisión estaba cuando sentí algo extraño, una sensación que había sentido antes y era como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volteé inmediatamente y contemplé del otro lado de la calle a un niño. Un pequeño rubio de apenas uno años de edad, rubio y de ojos claros como los lugareños, quizá fueran celestes, pero los lentes oscuros no me permitían ver bien. El pequeño se había mantenido mirándome desde el otro lado, parecía que la madre había ingresado a la tienda y él se había quedado afuera. Ladeé la cabeza y traté de restarle importancia, pero cuando empecé a caminar para alejarme de ese lugar, seguí sintiendo la presencia de mocoso ese. Al observar hacia atrás noté que me estaba siguiendo desde la otra vereda. Caminé más rápido para que no me siguiera y una vez que pensé haberlo perdido, me detuve._

 _Suspiré mientras estaba en ese solitario callejón y me quité los lentes de sol, sacudí mi cabeza y me quité la gorra que traía y ocultaba mi cabello. Miré le cielo al verme solo y el celeste del mismo me hizo sonreír, en Long Night parecía que siempre estaba de noche, pues el humo cubría casi la totalidad de los cielos. Inevitablemente me sentí feliz, una leve sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro. Aún poseía la pseudo inocencia que un muchacho de mi edad posee. Sin embargo, la calma y mi tranquilidad se vieron frustradas:_

— _¡Hola! —dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas y me volteé. Había bajado la guardia y el mocoso de recién me había logrado seguir y encontrar inclusive en ese callejón. —Tienes un hermoso tono de ojos, a mi mamá le encantarían —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro e inmediatamente me cubrí con los lentes y coloqué la gorra en su lugar. No le contesté nada a sus comentarios y le aparté para seguir mi camino, pero el muy molesto se volvió a atravesar en frente mío._

— _Mi nombre es Max, Max Mizuhara —dijo aún sonriente y emití un gruñido, no deseaba hablar con él. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _No es de tu incumbencia —le respondí e intenté avanzar, pero no me dejó. Lo observé nuevamente, podría haberlo corrido del camino de un solo golpe, pero no lo hice. Había algo en él que me impidió hacerle daño, es extraño porque fue algo que no me había pasado con otra persona._

— _Vamos dime… No eres de esta ciudad, ¿verdad? —preguntó nuevamente y haciendo un puchero muy infantil, pero iba acorde con su edad. Lo miré y me mantuve quieto unos momentos. El chico parece un lugareño y seguramente sus padres están en buena posición económica, al juzgar por la ropa que lleva, y por alguna razón se interesó en mí y yo no tengo ánimos de hacerle algún daño o matarlo siquiera, quizá pueda usarlo para mis fines. Mi meta es salir de mi estado de indigencia actual, y para ello debo tener contactos; quizá este niño sea mi boleto de salida._

— _Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y es verdad… no soy de la ciudad —hablé pausadamente, casi meditando lo que le decía. Después de todo es un niño, y su inocencia puede ser lo más peligroso para mí, pero también me permitiría manejarlo más fácilmente._

— _¿De dónde eres? —dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos._

— _De un distrito muy lejos —dije y fingí una suave risa, pues por alguna razón deseaba no sólo fingir simpatía sino ser simpático con él. Este chico es curioso y quiere saber mucho de mí, por alguna razón le llamé la atención._

 _Pasamos unos minutos hablando de banalidades, porque así lo desee, no iba a contarle mi realidad, lo máximo que haría sería darle datos vanos de mi vida y mis deseos. La charla fue dentro de todo amena, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie y es que he estado solo todo este tiempo. Quizá este chico sea una buena compañía, su mente inocente contrasta mucho con mi forma de pensar y su vida tan placentera contrasta mucho con mi actual vida y con la anterior también. Somos seres de mundos muy diferentes pero que tal vez puedan congeniar bastante bien, por esa sola razón es que me quedé hablando con él. Hasta que una mujer se hizo presente._

 _Era una mujer de unos 25 o quizá 30 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su hijo. Sí, porque es evidente que es su hijo por su aspecto físico, lo agitada que está y su mueca de alivio al ver a Max bien y que éste le sonreía. Su sonrisa fue muy grande, como alguien que ve a un ser muy querido, por eso juzgo que es una muy buena madre. Debe ser atenta, cariñosa y muy buena con su hijo, lo contrario de la mía. Mi madre me produce más que repulsión._

— _¡Ahí estás Max! ¡Te dije que esperaras afuera! —dijo entre enojada y aliviada mientras se acercaba a nosotros._

— _Es que mamá —dijo el rubio para comenzar a justificarse —, encontré a un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Kai y no es de aquí —habló con ánimo y me di cuenta de que sus ojitos brillaban con mucha ilusión._

— _¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con desconocidos? —expresó casi furiosa ella al tiempo que lo tomaba bruscamente del brazo y lo apartaba de mí. Ojalá mi madre me hubiera protegido así._

— _Pero mamá, tiene hermosos ojos —habló Max mientras era jalado, provocando que la mujer se quedara quieta en su lugar y volteara a verme._

— _Ojos… hermosos —repitió ella y su mirada cambió, ya no parecía la madre protectora que había sido antes. Era una persona algo fría, por no decir cínica y fría, su sonrisa rozaba entre lo sádico y lo demencial, su rostro no había cambiado pero su forma de actuar y comportarse sí. Soltó el brazo de su pequeño niño y se me acercó. Pese a todos esos caracteres, ella seguía teniendo una buena posición económica y seguía siendo un buen boleto de salida de mi situación, sólo por ello no me moví._

 _Ella se agachó un poco y quitó mis lentes, dejando al descubierto mis ojos rojos como la sangre. La miré y ella me miró, sentí como su cuerpo recibió un escalofrío con sólo verme. Parece que yo sigo siendo el más fuerte, pero espero que no me tema demasiado como para dejarme en la calle._

— _Rubíes… Hermosos carmines —dijo ella algo sorprendida._

— _Sí, no nací aquí pero estoy aquí ahora —dije en un tono natural._

— _¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Y tus padres? —interrogó ella, casi para asegurarse de que era seguro estar a mi lado ahora mismo._

— _Tengo 12 y mis padres… ellos deben haber muerto, escapé de ellos —comuniqué y ella lo entendió, yo era lo que estaba buscando, o eso fue lo que me trasmitió su mirada._

— _¿Deseas venir con nosotros, Kai? Iremos a comer algo a casa —dijo con un aire de amabilidad mientras me extendía la mano._

— _Gracias —dije y sujeté su mano._

— _Por cierto, mi nombre es Judy Mizuhara…_

 _Los dos de la mano de Judy nos encaminamos hacia donde ella nos indicaba y subimos a su auto, bastante lujoso. Por más que estuviera fascinado con la forma de vida de mis más recientes amigos, aún tenía la mente puesta en el pensamiento de la mujer. Ella no era sólo la madre de Max, detrás de ella, de su trabajo, había algo más, algo grande, algo macabro y algo en lo que me estaba metiendo a cambio de un techo y comida. Quizá fue un alto precio el que pagué por estar junto a una especie de familia, pero eso no quita que los haya utilizado como una herramienta más._

 _Sí estuve seguro y es algo de lo que estoy seguro es que, con sólo ver a los ojos de Judy, con sólo ver cómo me observó la primera vez que me vio y cómo me observó el resto de mi estadía como una suerte de hijo adoptivo, era un monstruo. Un monstruo tan frío y sínico como yo, mas su sadismo pasa por otro lado que no es el mismo que yo paso. Mas la reconozco, ella es un monstruo, lo fue de hecho, pero su hijo creo que nunca comprendió las barbaridades que hacía su madre para darle la vida de lujo que él tenía._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Me gustó mucho hacerlo jaja por eso espero que estén disfrutando de leer la historia tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla ;) . Pero lamentablemente aún no sabremos porqué es que Max está en la cárcel, más adelante se revelará eso. El distrito de Rosenrot se llama así porque a la hora de escribir esa parte de la historia estaba escuchando la canción "Rosenrot" de Rammstein. Gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan!

PD: Creo que cada capítulo va a dividirse en dos, me gustó mucho este estilo de escritura jaja

PD2: Le doy un especial agradecimiento a la comunidad mexicana en Konstanz por su comentario! Especiales saludos desde Argentina!

Kitty fuera, paz!


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** lemon (sexo explícito), asesinato, gore, exceso de sangre, lea bajo su propio riesgo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del personaje, también indica un flashback y resaltan ciertas palabras importantes, y demás usos que seguro comprenderán con la lectura.

 **Extras:** \- - -

– – –

 _ **Capítulo III: El infierno Hiwatari**_

Los pasos que había escuchado cuando estaba con Max se hicieron cada vez menos sonoros hasta que se desvanecieron por el pasillo. Supongo que los guardias escoltan a todos, inclusive a Brooklyn que es muy sumiso en cierta forma. Gracias a la oscuridad caminé silenciosamente, pero tardando un par de segundos más del requerido. El encuentro con Max había traído a mí una serie de recuerdos que no esperaba revivir, esperaba tenerlos guardados en mi subconsciente y que no salieran a mi consiente. Sin embargo, ahora debo dar un giro ligero a mi futuro plan de escape, contemplando que el rubio venga conmigo.

Ingresé en el cuarto esperando encontrar al joven de cabellos naranjas, pero no estaba, lo cual me sorprendió. Sólo estaban Garland y Ming Ming sentados en las camas, y se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta pero se calmaron cuando vieron que se trataba de mi persona. Prontamente vi como Mystel salía de dentro del armario, un escondite bastante predecible pero que sólo demuestra la falta de eficiencia que poseen los carceleros en esta parte de la prisión. _Realmente envidio un poco los privilegios que tienen este montón de prostitutos._ Me quedé en silencio y escuché un ruido como si el agua cayera, como si una regadera estuviese abierta y el sonido venía desde el baño. Al parecer es otro privilegio, ellos tienen regadera en el baño y pueden bañarse cuantas veces quieran.

Suspiré y no mediamos palabras, simplemente me senté en una de las camas y esperamos a que el dichoso muchacho estuviese listo para salir. A veces me sorprende que ese joven aún pueda soportar lo que es Boris en la cama, porque ese lunático ya lo habría podido matar como casi ocurre con Yura. No me voy a poner sentimental, aunque soy consciente que el hecho de reencontrarme con una parte de mi historia, que fue mi adolescencia y niñez, hizo que algo dentro de mí se conmoviera. Ni siquiera ser padre me había movido de esta manera y eso me inquieta. Lo ideal será que cuando escapemos me separe de Max, pues él me hace débil.

Pasaron un par de minutos en que nos dedicamos a mirarnos las caras y a tomar cerveza, al parecer es la bebida más abundante en su heladera. Hasta que Brooklyn salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello mojado de manera que se le pegaba un poco a la frente y otro poco caía por sus hombros. Tiene el cabello más largo que cuando yo lo frecuentaba hace ya un par de años, pero sigue teniendo la misma tersa y casi no bronceada piel y su cabello de zanahoria, _creo que sí es verdad que no es teñido._ Lo contemplé de pies a cabeza hasta que llegué a sus ojos esmeraldas y pude comprobar que él me estaba mirando.

Se había quedado en la puerta del baño observando, _observándome_ , como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O tengo cara de espectro o simplemente hace mucho que no me ve, pero no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Él está observando mis ojos y comprobando si soy yo realmente, si no es una mala ilusión que le proporciona su cabeza, que quizá aún está algo mareada por las drogas que sé que Boris utiliza. Pero también logro ver que hay cosas entre nosotros que nunca van a cambiar, yo lo sigo mirando y examinando con el mismo deseo que siempre le he tenido a Masafield, y quizá algo de cariño en el sentido de que no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara, pero no me sería un shock enorme enterarme de su muerte. Sin embargo, y pese a saber eso, el chico me observa con mucho cariño y me ha confesado hasta amor. Finalmente me sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia mi rubio compañero de celda.

—Hola Mystel, has crecido —dijo y pude comprender que se refería al valor como persona que tiene el muchacho.

—Hola líder, gracias por el alago —contestó él con una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro.

—Perdona el no haberte podido ayudar, Boris no me tenía en buen concepto en ese momento —contestó mientras bajaba la cabeza ligeramente y sonreía con nostalgia o quizá con tristeza. — ¿Crusher está contigo?

—Descuida, por suerte no terminé en el sector norte —respondió y rió suavemente, —y él está bien, nos está cubriendo en nuestra celda.

— ¿Son compañeros de celda? —inquirió Brooklyn mientras se acercaba al armario y sacaba ropa. _Típico, sigue usando su ropa blanca_. Él sigue adorando el blanco y quizá ese color le sigue trayendo el mismo recuerdo de sus padres, cuando era un niño y le decían que él era el ser más puro y hermoso sobre la tierra. Ahora que lo veo bien, Max siempre fue mucho más puro que Broo. Claro que en el pasado me reía de sus vanas historias de la infancia y me burlaba de sus burdas creencias; mas en este momento veo realmente la locura que posee. Y es esa locura lo que lo hace atractivo.

—Sí, somos compañeros juntos con Kai —contestó el joven con su tono de inocencia.

Después de decir aquello el de cabello anaranjado se comenzó a cambiar. Pude contemplar que su cuerpo y su falta de pudor no han cambiado mucho, pero es algo lógico por cuanto los prostitutos y prostitutas terminan perdiendo el pudor después años de trabajo. Su cuerpo seguía muy bien trabajado y aún poseía unos abdominales bastante marcados sin llegar a ser grotescos y su cuerpo delgado colaboraba con ello. Sus brazos seguían sin ser los más musculosos y sus muslos seguían siendo los más deseados. Esbocé una sonrisa al verlo y me incliné para contemplarlo mejor; él al darse cuenta de que lo observaba fijamente se sonrojó levemente. _Sí, no ha cambiado en nada definitivamente._

—Hola Kai, me alegra y me inquieta verte aquí —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado. De esa manera quedamos sentados él y yo en una cama, mientras que Ming Ming y Mystel estaban sentados en la cama del frente, la que está debajo de la cucheta; y Garland estaba apoya en la pared donde se hallaba la ventana que daba al exterior.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no Brooklyn? —dije y le regale una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo es él, no puedo negarle una sonrisa.

—Sí, demasiado diría yo —respondió el chico y se acercó a mí. Lo besé suevamente en los labios, donde nos degustamos después de tanto tiempo, casi años, separados y quizá él me extrañaba más a mí que yo a él. Cuando nos separamos él estaba sonriendo y parecía más que feliz de verme. Esto es bueno, es algo que sí podría usar fácilmente a mi favor. _Perdona que sea así como tenga que ser._

—Asique es _él_ —dijo Garland con una media sonrisa. Se ve que había escuchado de mí, pero jamás me había visto. Veo que el de cabellos naranjas había tomado muy en serio el título de amante secreto. Lamentablemente no le respondió, simplemente sonrió como sólo él lo hace, con esa sonrisa que roza la inocencia y el sadismo y que trasmite desde miedo hasta ternura. Eso bastó para que nadie más hiciera preguntas referentes a ello.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras parecía que los demás esperaban que alguien hablase. Ahora estábamos los dos a quienes consideraban sus líderes y las dos personas claves para el plan de escape y para mi plan personal. Pero aún no sabía cómo encarar el tema, había olvidado lo sensible que podía ser Masafield a veces y quizá no quisiera escapar. No obstante, él me ama y se podría decir que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir mi amor, así fuera dejar atrás una vida en la que parece bastante cómodo. Llevé una mano a mi mentón y me decidí a pensar en lo que haría, cómo escaparía y cómo lograría la ayuda de este chico ex líder de BEGA.

—A todo esto —comenzó a hablar Brooklyn pero fue interrumpido por un bostezo, después de ello prosiguió —, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿Cómo terminaste en este lugar?

—Cometí un error que costó mi libertad —respondí casi restándole importancia a su última pregunta. Estoy seguro de que nadie más haría esa pregunta durante el resto de mi estadía en este sitio. —Lo que necesito es escapar y te necesito a ti—dije después, captando la atención de todos en la celda y señalando a Brooklyn. Supongo que al fin les diré todo lo que desean saber.

— ¿A mí?

—Tengo una misión que cumplir, debo encontrar a los Majertics y creo que sabes dónde están —. Luego de esas palabras vi como el chico pensaba un poco y después asentía con una leve sonrisa. —Pero primero debemos escapar, y los que quieran seguirnos nos ayudarán —hablé y después guardé silencio. Todos también se quedaron en silencio, quizá esperaban más de mí o que diera más información.

—Entonces debemos armar el plan de escape y todos iremos contigo—sentenció Brooklyn sin siquiera considerar la opinión del resto de personas allí reunidas.

— ¡Espera Broo! —casi gritó Garland, quien parece el más desconfiado —. Ni siquiera conocemos a este sujeto y no sabemos qué planes tenga a futuro o porqué desea escapar con tanta fuerza, ¿esperas que lo sigamos y hagamos lo que dice a ojos cerrados?

Ante aquellas palabras yo no abrí la boca, él tiene toda la razón y estará bien si no desea acompañarnos. Sé que tanto Crusher como Mystel nos acompañarán al de cabellos de zanahoria, a Max y a mí al exterior. Si él o Ming Ming no quieren acompañarnos, mientras no entorpezcan el plan de escape, pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana. En cuando a su líder, éste se quedó callado y meditó por un tiempo; acto seguido se puso de pié y dio un paso hacia su subordinado y mano derecha. Lo miró seriamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a este chico actuar de esta manera. Luego de unos segundos se decidió a pronunciar palabra:

—No, tú no lo conoces, pero yo sí. Que yo confíe en él es suficiente para que tú también lo hagas, pues sigo siendo tú líder después de todo este tiempo en esta prisión; claro que si no estás dispuesto a seguirnos eres libre de hacerlo —mencionó lo último con una frialdad muy característica de él y se volteó para observar a la chica. —Eso también va para ti Ming Ming.

Los dos se miraron, tanto Garland como Ming Ming estaban en sintonías diferentes; el muchacho estaba muy desconfiado y creo que no iba a ceder con facilidad. Si supiera que esto es más beneficioso para ellos que para mí seguramente no estarían haciendo estas críticas. Finalmente ella suspiró y me observó, parece que a veces le desespera que su novio, o lo que fuera que sea de ella, no entienda las realidades cuando están a la vista. Intercambiamos miradas y negué con la cabeza, demostrando mi falta de entendimiento, a lo que ella comenzó a reír levemente y regresó su mirada a su compañero.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro la chica de cabellos extrañamente azules, asintió ante la mirada incrédula y atónita del muchacho. Ella seguramente tiene más tacto y más empatía que el chico y comprende más mis intenciones por el hecho de que es más parecida a mí; además imagino que sus ansias por escapar deben ser más grandes que su desconfianza. Sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor que el de cabellos plateado no venga, sería menos carga que acarrear conmigo, pero tampoco puedo impedírselo pues todos tomarían desconfianza.

—Bien, haremos lo que dices —contestó finalmente el joven, aunque con muy pocas ganas. Mientras no estorbe y colabore será recibido bien en este plan de escape.

—Ahora bien, asumiendo que todos estaremos de acuerdo… Brooklyn, ¿crees tener algún dato que nos ayude a escapar? En base a lo que nos digas formularemos nuestro plan. —Hablé y los demás me prestaron tanta atención como el de cabellos naranjas, quien comenzó a hablar con cierto lujo de detalles, se notaba que su estadía en esa prisión había sido provechosa.

Al terminar él su relato comencé a hablar lo que mi cerebro había pensado en el momento que él contaba los datos principales. Mi plan había sido tan elaborado como podría haberlo sido el plan para encontrar al dichoso cabellos de zanahoria. Mas al ver que funcionó, la confianza de Mystel y de Crusher, presumo, debe ser la más elevada de todas las presentes. Utilizar el afecto que tiene Masafield por mí ayudó mucho en esta ocasión, espero no estorbe en un futuro y que el chico no decida seguir mis pasos, pues una vez afuera nuestros caminos se separarán y cada uno seguirá el suyo.

Cuando hube terminado de hablar, nuevamente un silencio inundó la habitación. O les sorprende lo rápido que mi cabeza hiló los cabos necesarios para salir, o simplemente les parece demasiado sencillo como para poder ser llevado a cabo; pero sé que un trabajo sencillo es mejor y más valorado que uno complejo. Los grandes planes elaborados nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero los sencillos pero precisos son los mejores, tal vez porque no son los más esperados por nadie.

— ¿Crees que podremos llevar eso a cabo?

—Sí.

—Pero eso lo han intentado antes… —comenzó a decir Ming Ming.

—… y nadie lo ha logrado, todos han terminado muertos —le siguió la frase Mystel.

—Pero esta vez funcionará —afirmé con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —. Nuevamente Garland con su desconfianza, dudaba de todo.

—Porque esta vez estoy yo —dije y sonreí con autosuficiencia. Broo comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguro que no recordaba mi gran determinación y mi forma de ser tan decidida, fuerte, egocéntrica y quizá muchas más características que Yuriy posee.

 _Oh, pelirrojo estúpido, si supieras lo que estoy haciendo por ti._ _Si supieras lo que estoy a punto de hacer por ti seguramente me regalarías tu alma y tu vida, pero eres tan orgulloso que no lo harías y me insultarías cruelmente como haces con todos y has hecho siempre. No espero tu reconocimiento estúpido bastardo, sólo espero que sigas vivo y con la vida que mereces y deseas…_

– – –

Mientras el reloj cronómetro que dejé en las manos de Crusher daba las 00:00, el sonido de mis pasos entre el silencio del pasillo generaba una atmósfera poco feliz y poco habitual. Nuestro plan de escape estaba poniéndose en marcha esta noche, donde yo seré el protagonista y el as bajo la manga de todo el equipo. Cuando Brooklyn me dijo que en la habitación de Boris, quien vivía en la prisión en una zona demasiado lujosa a comparación de las celdas, había una alarma que podía ser activada por él mismo para señalar que corría riesgo su vida, quedamos de acuerdo en que esa sería la señal para prepararse para el escape.

En la oficina del sujeto estaba un cofre bastante particular, en él se hallan todas las armas confiscadas a los reos, con ellas seríamos capaces de lograr nuestro cometido. Y finalmente en la misma zona de la cárcel estaba el cuarto de controles de las cámaras y puertas, que quedaban cerradas por un sistema de computadora como un refuerzo y de una forma de asegurarse de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pudiéndose abrir sólo con la llave por fuera o con las mismas computadoras centrales. Dominando eso podría abrir específicamente algunas celdas y no todas.

En base a eso organizamos el plan, donde Brooklyn debía de hablar con Boris.

— _¡Señor Valkov! —le llamaba casi a los gritos._

— _¿Qué ocurre Broo? —le respondió con una sonrisa de confianza y que denotaba el poder que deseaba o que creía ejercer sobre el de cabellos naranjas._

— _Hay un chico nuevo en la prisión…_

Debía de recomendarme, decirle que estaba presente en una celda y no debía mencionar lo de los colmillos, pues sino me rechazaría fácilmente. Deseaba encontrarlo por sorpresa y aprovechar que no conoce mi nombre para que él tenga plena confianza. Me describiría como un chico muy guapo, hermoso a sus ojos, que sería el tipo ideal que le gustaría tener en su cama, pero también le advertiría que tuviera cuidado…

— _Creo que has tenido una gran idea muchacho, me debes conocer bien —comentó el hombre mientras tomaba la barbilla del joven y la elevaba para depositar un beso en sus labios entreabiertos._

— _Pero debe tener cuidado, es un chico muy violento y en cierta forma peligroso, dicen que fue un asesino de la mafia…_

Dato verdadero, pero ajeno al conocimiento del director, y que sé que eso le gustará. Después mencionarle que realmente estoy interesado en los privilegios que se les brindan a los prisioneros de esa zona de la cárcel y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de pertenecer a ellos. Debía de demostrarle mi desesperación, mi gran interés; conociendo la mente de ese sujeto, eso lo llevaría a pensar que seré fácil de dominar en un principio, pues a él le gusta la violencia en la cama pero que el sujeto se deje fácilmente. Eso sería lo que haría que aceptara.

— _Perfecto —susurró con una sonrisa torcida y soltó al joven Masafield con cierta brusquedad. —Lo quiero esta misma noche en mi habitación —dijo relamiéndose los labios._

Así que de esa manera logré que me llegara el mensaje de mi compañero de BEGA, debería ir esa misma noche a la horrible habitación del sujeto más despreciado por mí, esto podría ser o bien una tortura o la mayor venganza de mi vida. Yo espero que sea lo segundo. Si bien me escoltaron un par de guardias, que me miraban con cierto deseo pero a los que rebajé con una sola mirada, no iba a dejar que un par de sujetos como ellos me intimidaran.

La puerta que estaba delante de mí parecía ser la de la habitación de este hombre, se ve de madera y bastante bien. Justo como describió Broo este lugar es muy diferente del resto de la prisión, es mucho más lujoso pues aparenta ser un hotel común. Por el pasillo que recorrimos habían varias puertas, de una de ellas salió un ligero olor a comida mientras que en la siguiente un fuerte olor a comida, una mezcla de olores interesantes, como si la comida de los reos y de los guardias y funcionarios se hiciera en el mismo lugar; esa debe ser la cocina y la puerta anterior debe ser el comedor. La siguiente puerta parecía ser un baño, teniendo en cuenta simplemente el color de la puerta que era muy diferente del resto. Prontamente llegamos a la puerta de Boris, pero después de ella habían dos puertas más, asumo que una debe ser su oficina y la otra debe ser la sala de las computadoras. _Perfecto_.

De repente la dichosa abertura se abrió y dejó ver una silueta bastante alta a comparación con mi altura, pálida y de un cabello violáceo que me hizo dar náuseas. Hacía tanto que no veía a esa figura. El hombre aún vestía su ropa de trabajo, parecía cansado pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su ojeroso rostro. Mantuve mi porte frío pero calmado y me mantuve mirándolo fijamente, fingiendo sorpresa y desconocimiento. El tipo seguía con su sonrisa morbosa y me examinaba detenidamente, así como miraba a Yuriy cada vez que iba a buscarlo. _Sujeto despreciable que mereces el infierno, hoy lo conocerás._

—Adelante muchacho —dijo mientras me hacía lugar para que pasara, dejándome entrar en su habitación. Luego dijo a los guardias que se fueran y nos dejaran solos, cosa que ellos obedecieron.

Observé toda la habitación y pude ver que no era muy grande, pero sí bastante interesante. Tenía un baño privado, lo cual me sería muy útil, una cama medianamente grande pero cómoda para que entraran dos personas, una mesa de noche, un armario incrustado en la pared y un televisor bastante grande y de última generación. Al parecer este hombre se da la gran vida y tiene un buen sueldo, no debe tener ni esposa ni hijos o si los tiene no los debe ver muy seguido. Esa conclusión la saco de ver tan desordenada la ropa, dando la señal de comodidad y que realmente está muy a gusto en este endemoniado lugar.

—Perdona el desorden, pero soy un hombre ocupado —comentó al ver como miraba su ropa regada por todo el lugar. Lo miré y me encogí de hombros, iba a dedicarle las menores palabras posibles, si es posible no le hablaré. Eso no sólo me evitará insultarlo sino que hará que se interese más en mí y bajará más la guardia.

—Veo que eres de pocas palabras Kai —siguió hablando al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la barbilla suavemente. Elevó mi rostro y se quedó mirándome, como si buscara intimidarme con ese solo acto. Sus ojos son como antes, no ha cambiado en nada este tipo. _Violento, estúpido, salvaje, sínico, frío, calculador… todo eso es y siempre será Boris, pero si hay algo que no es, es ser más listo que yo._ Él no es un asesino, él simplemente es un tipo cruel y despiadado. Sin embargo, es muy observador y se quedó viendo mi mirada, con mis ojos clavados en los suyos nos quedamos unos momentos.

Fueron segundos eternos, donde mis ojos no demostraban más que cierto odio y los de Valkov no demostraban más que curiosidad y deseo, su morbo y su lujuria eran tan grandes que parecía que lo dominaban más que el miedo que yo pudiera provocarle. Lo mismo ocurrió aquella vez, pero esta vez pienso terminar el trabajo que comencé aquella vez. Su mano pasó por mis mejillas, por todo mi rostro pude sentir esas manos como lijas que raspaban con cierta fuerza. Delineó con sus dedos los tatuajes de colmillo que tenía en mi rostro, como si eso fuera algo descabellado. Entonces asintió para sí mismo, debe estar descubriendo porqué no me había visto antes o no había sido "iniciado" como los demás. _No es tan idiota._ Movió mi rostro contemplándome desde muchos ángulos, pero debo soportar esto y sé que se pondrá peor.

—Te me haces familiar, ¿no nos hemos visto antes? — _Sí, tú y yo nos hemos conocido antes._ Pero tuve que aguantar responder con esa verdad.

—Lo dudo, ¿o ha visto alguien con estas marcas en el rostro? —respondí con una sonrisa de superioridad, muy típica mía de hecho. El hombre rió mientras soltaba mi rostro con brusquedad y desabrochaba al camisa que llevaba puesta. Pude ver su torso con algunas cicatrices, dentro de todo bien formado, pero de sólo saber de quién era esa piel pálida me provocaba atacarlo directamente. Me contuve mientras lo miraba quitarse la camisa y quedar sólo con los pantalones y los zapatos puestos. _Qué asco._

—Buen punto Kai —dijo y se me volvió a acercar, tomándome por los hombros. Ligeramente bajé la vista y pude ver un ligero bulto en sus pantalones, al parecer mi sola presencia lo excita. _Asquerosa abominación de hombre_ , no puede ser que te suba la temperatura de esta manera por la simple presencia de un joven que debe tener la mitad de tu edad. _Despreciable, simplemente eso._

Mas antes de que pudiera pensarlo más tiempo o seguir insultándolo en mi mente, sentí como me empujaba hacia la cama. Caí con brusquedad en ella, y sentí como el sujeto se tiraba encima de mí. Lo podría haber sacado fácilmente de un solo golpe, podría haberlo matado en ese mismo instante, pero me contuve. Si hacía esto demasiado rápido sería muy temprano para huir y sería más peligroso a la poca luz del día que Sin City proporciona, además si no es lento no será divertido acabar con él. _Lenta y dolorosamente._ Sin embargo, me resistí como lo haría un sujeto normal y como sé que le gusta a él, pelear por el dominio es lo que más le gusta, pues puedo sentir como el bulto debajo de su pantalón crece mientras forcejea.

Sentí como con una mano tomó ambas manos mías y con la otra desgarraba mi camiseta. La estaba destrozando con desesperación, al parecer la excitación que siente es muy incontrolable para su persona. Sus uñas sucias rasgaron ligeramente mi piel y al ser pálida imagino que algunas marcas quedarán en ella. Una vez que se deshizo de mi remera comenzó a chupar y morder con brusquedad mis pezones, ahora totalmente expuestos. Soltó mis manos y fingí que comenzaba a excitarme con las caricias que proporcionaba a mi piel, pero sentía repulsión al sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel desnuda. Me distraje un poco mordiendo su hombro, siendo esto parte fundamental de mi actuación. Lo hice como el pelirrojo me enseñó hace mucho tiempo, y el efecto siguió siendo el mismo: la total perdida de controlo y el aumento del deseo.

Rasguñé fuertemente la piel de su espalda, buscando lastimarlo a propósito, logrando hacerlo sangrar. El maldito estaba tan en las nubes que no sintió dolor, o al menos no demostró dolor, cuando la sangre manaba de las heridas que había dejado en su espalda. Los huesos de su columna fueron delineados por mis manos de una forma tan brutal que no me sorprendería que algún daño haya hecho, pues el tipo dio un grito como si de un perro atropellado se tratase. Con brusquedad mordió mi pezón y no pude evitar insultarlo fuertemente. Mas luego de ese grito el sujeto siguió con lo que hacía.

Prontamente pude sentir una mano que tomaba mi entrepierna con brusquedad, este tipo es un total descarado si piensa que puede tocarme de esta manera. Pero no, debo controlarme y hacer que se relaje aún más, que se pierda aún más en sus deseos de bestia. Dejé que masajee un poco mi miembro por sobre la ropa, a la vez que yo iba separando mis piernas de manera que no sólo lo excitara aún más a él sino que no lograra tocar mis bolsillos, donde tenía el cuchillo que Mystel guardaba. Esa sería la única arma con la que contaría si no encontraba el cofre y/o el botón de alarma rápidamente.

Con brusquedad me giré y logré colocar al tipo debajo de mí. Ver su mirada perdida en le deseo y la lujuria me causó deseos de vomitar, pero tuve que seguir conteniéndome para poder terminar con él. Su rostro en las nubes, sus ojos perdidos, su boca entreabierta dejando ver una gran caries en el interior de su boca, todo en él me parecía repulsivo. Pero a pesar de ello me puse de pie en su cama para quitar yo mismo mis pantalones, cosa de que tampoco quedaran desgarrados y lo vi, pude ver un botón en la cabecera de su cama, camuflado con el color de la pared. Al fin el momento está llegando.

Una vez que me deshice del pantalón, el cual dejé en el borde la cama, cosa que pudiera tomar el cuchillo con mis manos en cualquier momento, me senté sobre su firme erección. Por suerte parece que la excitación de su futura muerte y que haya masajeado mi miembro lograron que tenga una erección muy creíble e imponente. No obstante eso, mi mente estaba muy puesta sobre la tierra y sobre el momento, al contrario de Boris.

Debía alejar sus manos del botón, cosa que no lo pueda apretar él en algún instante. Masajeé un poco mi miembro contra el suyo, su erección no era tan firme como la mía, ni eso puede hacer bien este tipo. Una vez que logré lo que deseaba me quité rápidamente el bóxer y tomé la cabeza de Boris, empujándolo hacia mí y logrando invertir la posición.

El sujeto llevó todo mi miembro a su boca y pude sentir como chupaba y lamía mi erección. Yo acariciaba su cabeza y jalaba su cabello con brutalidad, al tiempo que daba ligeros gemidos y le ordenaba o halagaba cuando me brindaba placer. Aprecié que se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, no sé en qué momento, pero no eran elementos peligrosos para mí. Había logrado que sus manos estuvieran lejos del botón de alarma y lo tenía sometido ante mí, sentir su boca chupando mi pene y mis manos empujándolo hacia abajo eran grandes muestras de superioridad de mi parte. Fue cuestión de tiempo que su mente reaccionara y se diera cuenta de ello, me empujara y me colocara debajo de él.

Vi como metía un dedo en mi boca, buscando ensalivarlo, al mismo tiempo que yo iba quitándole los pantalones, fingiendo estar deseoso de sentirlo dentro. _Esto me produce una total repulsión, pero el momento se acerca._ Una vez que terminé de quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer, masajeé con mis manos su pene, buscando excitarlo aún más; con mi pié tomé el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y lo mantuve allí hasta que pudiera tomarlo entre mis manos. Cuando Boris vio suficientemente ensalivada su mano la dirigió a mi entrada, al principio no me resistí, mas cuando sentí su dedo masajear y rodear mi ano, cerré las piernas y me volteé para dejarlo debajo de mí. Prontamente tomé el cuchillo con mi mano derecha, al tiempo que con la otra sujetaba a Valkov quien se veía sorprendido.

— ¿No me recuerdas Boris? —dije con una sonrisa muy expresiva, pero que quizá se pudiera haber visto como macabra. El sujeto me miró con asombro, vio mis ojos, escuchó mi voz y finalmente se inquietó. Pude ver el terror en su rostro, el pánico y el miedo, los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro seguramente se le vinieron a la cabeza, y es que las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes que ahora. Los hechos habían sido muy parecidos a los actuales, solo que el tipo nunca se había dado cuenta. _Es un completo estúpido, un asqueroso, lujurioso y sínico estúpido._

—Eres tú, ¡tú de nuevo! —gritó y rápidamente coloqué su asqueroso bóxer en su boca, para que no gritara, y con el cuchillo corté la mano que aún se mantenía apresada por mis piernas. Sí, antes de salir de la celda le di mucho filo a este cuchillo y lo preparé específicamente para este momento, para ver la cara de sufrimiento, para ver cómo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como agua de manantial, uno muy dulce y sabroso, uno que sabía a _venganza_.

El sujeto se retorcía y gritaba del dolor, mientras intentaba escapar de mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba firmemente colocado cobre el suyo y le iba a impedir moverse. Con su mano sana intentó golpearme y quitarse eso de la boca, seguramente tenía un sabor horrible, pero lo sostuve con mi mano libre con la fuerza suficiente para que no se moviera, mas creo que apliqué mucha fuerza pues sentí un crujido de huesos y su rostro desfigurado y la pérdida de movilidad de su mano me hicieron notar que había quebrado su muñeca sin desearlo. A veces no controlo mi fuerza, y menos la controlo cuando la excitación es mucha y es producida por el deseo de matar.

Habiendo inmovilizado sus manos y teniendo sujetadas sus piernas con las mías, proseguí a divertirme un poco más. No es suficiente el gran derrame de sangre que tiene su brazo mutilado, este hombre merece más. _Por Max, por Yuriy y por el gran odio que me produce._ Comencé cortando con el cuchillo sus pezones, su cuello, su estómago, pero me resistí a hacer un verdadero hueco y a retirar sus viseras, sería desperdiciar tiempo y moriría más rápido de lo deseado. Una vez que vi que su cuerpo estaba cubierto lo suficiente de sangre y sus ojos estaban ya rojos de tanto llanto por el dolor que le producía, lo tomé por el cuello y lo apoyé contra la madera de los pies de la cama, tomé el cuchillo con mucha más fuerza y lo enterré en su hombro, clavándolo contra la madera. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba empezando a temblar por el derramamiento de sangre.

Me separé del agonizante hombre y contemplé lo que había hecho, realmente este sujeto debía morir ahora. Al contemplar sus piernas pude ver que de sus rodillas comenzaba la prótesis de acero, vivo recuerde de nuestro último encuentro. Sí, yo fui quien cortó sus piernas de una manera mucho más dolorosa de cómo corté su mano. Le corté ambas piernas buscando que no volviera a caminar, pero tal parece que el avance tecnológico llevó a mejorar la ortopedia. Según como lo he visto caminar y según lo que he investigado, son prótesis que se conectan con los nervios del humano al que está colocada, de esa manera la misma se mueve como si fuera una pierna normal, siguiendo los comandos de los nervios y el cerebro. El problema es que no siente nada en ellas, ni siquiera el aire o el dolor, ninguna sensación puede ser sentida por ese objeto inanimado.

Me coloqué el bóxer únicamente y sonreí con el sólo hecho de saber que yo había hecho eso, pero no toleré ver su cuerpo casi entero. Tome una pierna con cada mano y jalé fuertemente, sacando un pseudo-grito por parte del tipo, quien aún tenía la boca tapada. Pude ver como los "nervios electrónicos" no soltaban los nervios reales de Boris y éstos eran jalados con fuerza hasta que se cortaban. La sangre que manó de su pierna no se comparó con la de su mano, pero dejó un buen regadero de ella por todos lados. Las piernas robóticas quedaron en mis manos, separadas completamente del tronco; y las arrojé a cualquier parte de la habitación. Una de ellas fue a dar contra una de las puertas de ropero y ésta se abrió con un crujido. La observé detenidamente y pude comprobar que ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

Me acerqué a esa puerta abierta y comprobé que tenía una cerradura especial, al parecer lancé demasiado fuerte esa cosa metálica como para romper este casi candado. Dentro de ella estaba el cofre, con un clave por supuesto, que presuntamente tenía las armas. Con fuerza tomé el cofre entre mis manos y lo presioné, lo presioné lo más fuerte que pude, con todo el odio que aún guardaba, y lo logré romper. La gran y gruesa caja negra ahora estaba destrozada y abierta en dos, mostrando todas las armas que había en su interior. Era como un pequeño arsenal que contaba de muchas armas blancas, entre ellas cuchillos, un par de sables cortos, otros curvos y otros más largos –armas usadas por algunas prostitutas– y una daga mucho más filosa que los cuchillos, una pistola y dos revólveres de bajo calibre.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz del sujeto, y era la 01:30 a.m. _Aún tengo tiempo, no es tan tarde como pensaba._ Busqué por la habitación y rápidamente encontré lo que parecía una mochila para hacer excursiones a la montaña y demás, no me sorprende encontrar esto aquí pues el pelirrojo siempre me decía que a su cliente le gustaba salir de excursiones. Además esto sólo confirma mi teoría de que este hombre vive aquí. Metí todas las armas que pude en el interior y comprobé que las armas de fuego aún tenían unas cuantas balas, no estaban completamente cargadas, pero sí poseían de tres a cinco balas cada una. Sin embargo, a la hora de terminar encontré algo muy interesante en el fondo del cofre y que me provocó una gran sonrisa. Con eso podríamos escapar y tendríamos todo asegurado.

Tomé uno de los sables cortos que habían y me acerqué nuevamente al cuerpo del director. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sólo algunas hemorragias habían cesado. Me miró con terror y debilidad, su tez pálida ahora estaba aún más pálida y se notaba que le costaba mantener la cabeza erguida. Muy pronto moriría desangrado, mas aún me puedo divertir un poco. Hundí aún más el bóxer en su boca y cuando sentí que intentó golpear con el brazo que ya no tenía mano, lo tomé con fuerza y lo apreté lo suficiente como para escuchar el crujido de sus huesos. Con el sable corté un poco su hombro y lentamente fui separando su brazo del cuerpo, ignorando cualquier mueca de dolor del hombre, sólo quería ver más y más sangre. Una vez el trabajo estuvo hecho contemplé el resultado con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Su mirada perdida en el dolor, su rostro en una mueca de sufrimiento que clamaba piedad, sus lágrimas que aún brotaban como manantial, _hermoso… simplemente hermoso. Pero había algo que me faltaba._

Contemplé su cuerpo completo y vi algo flácido, sin color, con mucho vello que prácticamente colgaba de su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la imagen de ese sujeto entrando y saliendo de mi amado pelirrojo en la mente, tomé la punta de aquel asqueroso miembro y la corté, ante el sobresalto del cuerpo del hombre, lo tomé nuevamente y corté. Fui cortando lentamente, rebanando su miembro hasta llegar a la base y para cuando llegué a ese lugar su cuerpo ya no se movía. La sangre manaba y fluía entre las sábanas, era un baño de sangre como el que siempre había deseado hacer con él. Pero su rostro ya no tenía muecas de dolor, estaba con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza hacia un costado. Me acerqué hasta su cuello y comprobé que había muerto, ya sea por el dolor o por la sangre o por el shock, Boris Valkov estaba muerto. Pero me dio una gran diversión y me permitió sentir la venganza entre mis manos.

Con un último atisbo de odio, corté el cuello del cadáver, decapitándolo. Luego tomé el cuerpo y quité el cuchillo con que lo había clavado a la cama, metí por el agujero del cuello lo último que había encontrado en el cofre y sonreí. Mas miré mis manos y mi cuerpo, estaba todo cubierto de sangre y me negaba a proseguir en estas condiciones. Revolví nuevamente el armario y encontré un bóxer nuevo, porque aún conservaba la etiqueta, y una toalla. Con esas cosas me introduje al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Al salir me vestí únicamente con el pantalón y me acerqué a la puerta. En ella no había nadie, lo cual fue extraño pero no imposible. _El plan estaba resultando perfectamente._

– – –

— ¿Seguro que es mejor esperar desde este lugar? —preguntó Mystel mientras caminaba como gato enjaulado por su celda.

—Kai dijo que desde esta celda será más fácil escapar puesto que sólo debemos bajar y caminar un par de metros, cosa que sería más difícil de hacer desde nuestra celda de la zona norte —respondió Ming Ming con paciencia al tiempo que ojeaba una revista recostada en la cama de Crusher.

—Pues se está tardando demasiado —dijo Garland algo impaciente.

—Tranquilo, Kai no debe tardar —le justificó Brooklyn quien estaba apoyado en la pared.

—Debemos confiar en Hiwatari, él hasta ahora no nos ha fayado —lo defendió Crusher logrando sacar un gruñido del de cabellos largos.

Así como lo había expresado Ming Ming, el plan de Kai era abrir esa celda y dos más para generar aún más caos. Todos escaparían desde allí porque los guardias al escuchar la alarma se dirigirían a la zona norte mientras él llegaba a la celda que compartía con Mystel y Crusher y entregaba las armas del cofre. Con ellas podrían salir, matando a los que se interpusieran en su camino, confiaba en las habilidades de todos ellos. Bueno… la de casi todos…

— ¿Cómo te sientes Max? —preguntó la chica al muchacho rubio que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo habían sacado de su celda y traído allí. Pensaban que su ausencia llamaría la atención de los guardias, por ello fue que lograron que Mystel se hiciera pasar momentáneamente por Max y lo mandaron a la enfermería por una "gran fiebre". En la enfermería Mystel se las ingenió para escapar y fue metido en la celda por los mismos guardias, pensando que era un preso rebelde.

—Estoy bien, feliz porque vamos a escapar —contestó le rubio con suma inocencia y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Gracias por llevarme con ustedes.

—Debes agradecerle a Kai, niño —le respondió Garland de mala manera causando que le chico bajara la cabeza. A ello se le acercó Brooklyn y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, muy al estilo del de cabellos de zanahoria.

—No le hagas caso, está teniendo un muy mal día —le susurró al oído causando una pequeña risa en el joven.

Pronto la escena se vio detenida por el sonido de la puerta, el "click" de la misma se hizo presente, ese maldito sonido que sólo se producía cuando la computadora central liberaba el cerrojo. En ese instante toda conversación cesó y todos se pusieron alertas, conscientes de que prontamente aparecería Kai o la sirena comenzaría a sonar fuertemente. Esperaban a que algunas de esas cosas pasaran, los minutos se les hicieron eternos y sentían cómo sus cuerpos temblaban de adrenalina.

Pero pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría. No había más ruidos, no había ningún tipo de sonido, sólo el de sus agitadas respiraciones. Max era el más asustado, quien se colocó detrás de Broo como le habían indicado todos. Él era el más fuerte, y si algo ocurría antes de que Kai llegara era deber de él protegerlo, ese había sido el trato. El rubio temblaba casi de miedo mientras el otro joven lo contenía con su mirada decidida. No había en ellos ninguna sonrisa, ni siquiera un atisbo de diversión. Prontamente escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban con velocidad hacia ellos, eran pasos rápidos pero muy estrepitosos, por ello los distinguieron fácilmente.

Kai se paró delante de la celda y la empujó con fuerza, producto de la gran adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Se quitó la mochila y repartió las armas entre los presentes, acto seguido tomó a Max del brazo y le gritó que no debía alejarse de él por ninguna circunstancia, que su vida podría correr el mayor peligro de todos. Una vez todos estuvieron armados, se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Por qué no accionaste la alarma como habíamos quedado? —preguntó Garland enfadado.

—Porque ha habido un cambio de planes —contestó el otro mientras sacaba un botón de su pantalón y lo presionaba, logrando así que una gran explosión se hiciera presente en la zona norte de la cárcel, originando un incendio y el derrumbe de parte de la pared. Los guardias corrieron en esa dirección, y salieron de sus puestos de trabajo, topándose con los cadáveres de sus compañeros en el suelo, todos muertos por el mismo sable con el que Kai había decapitado a Boris. Lo que todos ignoraban era que la bomba había sido colocada dentro del cadáver del director de la prisión, por esa razón es que Kai esbozaba una sonrisa. _Ahora su cuerpo había volado en pedazos, había logrado desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra._

– – –

 **Nota final:** muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo jaja


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** lemon yaoi (pero no sé que no es lo que esperan), asesinatos y creo que ninguna advertencia más.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del personaje, también indica un flashback y resaltan ciertas palabras importantes, y demás usos que seguro comprenderán con la lectura.

 **Extras:** Me está cayendo mal la frialdad de Kai, pero debe seguir siendo así jajaja

– – –

 _ **Capítulo IV: Final y principio**_

Fue una total carnicería, una mezcla de olor a sangre y a escombros; una vista que denotaba poco para poder comprender lo que estaba pasando. El caos formado por la explosión que voló parte de la pared y algunos cuerpos de los guardias que había asesinado a mi camino mezclado con un poco de humo y con los otros seis reos que había liberado, hicieron la atmósfera perfecta para escapar. Todos reaccionaron bastante rápido, sólo esperaban mi señal para poder accionar.

Con un revólver en mano y mi cuerpo y fuerza como arma principal me abrí paso entre los guardias que trataban de comprender la situación, salí de la celda. Matando a quienes se pusieran en mi camino, y con Max detrás de mí, buscando protegerlo de cualquier bala perdida que pudiera haber en esa locura, corrí por la cárcel. El pequeño rubio es mi máxima preocupación, pero no dejaré que lo maten o lo hieran, tal vez por esa razón mi cuerpo duele tanto y he perdido tanta sangre. Por el rabillo de los ojos podía ver como los demás sujetos que escapaban conmigo destrozaban los cuellos o los cuerpos de quienes se les ponían por delante. _Pero no sólo eso pude ver._

Por alguna extraña razón contemplaba a veces como Brooklyn asesinaba a alguno de los guada-cárceles que atacaba a Max o cómo Ming Ming los empujaba y le ayudaba a esquivar las balas o golpes. Ellos dos eran los únicos que prestaban especial atención al muchacho y me llevó a pensar que hasta esos asesinos miembros de BEGA tenían corazón, _ellos no son monstruos_ como lo he sido yo todo este tiempo. Pero he hecho lo posible para lograr este escape, he logrado que no sólo yo, sino todos estemos escapando y he logrado mis propios planes. Se podría decir que he matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Una vez que vi que tanto Mystel como Crusher llegaban a la puerta, observé como los guardias se les abalanzaban encima y por esa razón fui disparando uno a uno a los sujetos que cayeron con un grito atronador al suelo. Lo mismo hicieron los demás escapistas armados. Finalmente vi como el más grande empujaba la puerta con todo su cuerpo, que no es para nada pequeño, y abría el enorme portón. Cuando me vi cerca del lugar de escape, saboreando la libertad después de varios días, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna, uno que me hizo caer al suelo. Max se dio cuenta y se regresó para ayudarme, un acto muy estúpido para tratarse de él. _Lo van a matar si regresa_. Como pude lo empujé hacia la puerta y vi cómo era la chica de cabello azul la que lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba corriendo hacia afuera mientras él gritaba mi nombre.

Me volví con el arma en la mano y comencé a disparar mientras lograba de a poco reincorporarme y caminar demasiado lento hacia afuera. Vi como Garland corría hacia afuera, asesinando con un sable a uno de los sujetos que me disparaba y después a varios más, hasta que logró salir por el gran portón. Prontamente sentí un brazo que me ayudaba a mantenerme de pie y pude comprobar que el de cabellos de zanahoria me estaba ayudando. _Sí… los demás asesinos no son tan malos como uno los podría imaginar._ Están acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo y a terminar las cosas en equipo casi completamente, no dejarían atrás a nadie. Inclusive ayudarían a quien más odian con tal de salir en grupo y salvarse todos. A veces es increíble los valores que puede transmitir lo que dicen que es la mayor escoria de la sociedad. Yo he estado con la más culta de las personas, con las más estudiadas, las más nobles familias y ninguna de ellas me ha enseñado más que a ser el monstruo que soy ahora.

Salimos rápidamente del lugar, había una seria de policías muertos afuera. Por lo que se ve mis compañeros han hecho un gran trabajo. Entre los cuerpos destrozados, mutilados, la sangre desparramada y el humo que salía de la prisión, la siguiente fase del escape estaba muy complicada. Mas una serie de luces, dos farolas que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia nosotros me dieron una gran esperanza y provocaron que dibujara una sonrisa. No he sabido nunca mucho de autos, puedo distinguir un revólver o una pistola fácilmente e inclusive conocer los puntos más débiles del cuerpo humanos con facilidad, pero un auto apenas sí conozco el modelo y lo identifico más por el dibujo muy reconocible en el capó.

Un auto negro, algo achatado, con una forma característica y al que le habían agregado un par de luces más, un Mustang Cobra de hace más de diez años. La dueña de ese auto lo había conseguido a muy bajo precio hacía un par de años atrás y desde ese día ese ha sido su auto, o "su bebé" como le solía decir a veces. Gracias a su vehículo había podido movilizarse a todo momento y le ha ayudado mucho con sus trabajos mejores pagados y más provechosos. _Ella siempre aparece cuando más la necesito_ , esa es otra de las razones por las cuales la aprecio tanto.

— ¡Sube! —gritó una chica castaña desde el interior del auto mientras abría todas las puertas del mismo, mas al ver que Broo me acompañaba se corrigió: — ¡Suban!

De inmediato corrimos al vehículo y en medio de todo logré arrastrar a Max también. La chica nos miró con ganas de asesinarnos cuando vio cómo junto a ella se sentaba un sujeto grande, de tez morena y con tatuajes en el rostro, una apariencia típica de un delincuente. Crusher ni lento ni perezoso había aprovechado de subirse rápidamente al auto. Sobre él se sentó Mystel, ante la mirada aún más asesina de la chica y la de sorpresa de su compañero. Detrás Brooklyn y yo fuimos los primeros que ocupamos el asiento, junto a nosotros llegó Max, que parecía que había sido empujado por Ming Ming . Detrás de él, entró la chica y después Garland, quien subió a sus piernas a la muchacha.

La chica arrancó el auto a gran velocidad entre los ruidos de los disparos y los gritos de algunos de los que iban saliendo y eran muertos por los policías o los guardias que aún nos seguían. Ella manejó lo más rápido que pudo y dobló por varios lugares, evitando seguir una ruta que se pueda rastrear con facilidad. Detrás de nosotros no vino nadie, ningún auto de la justicia nos siguió, y es que en Sin City la policía no tiene autoridad. La verdadera autoridad es precisamente la mujer que va manejando y que si la llegan a descubrir lo más probable es que la maten, esa es la razón de conducir a tamaña velocidad.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la cárcel, ella detuvo el vehículo y suspiro con cansancio. La adrenalina quizá es mucho más fuerte de lo imaginado, ella nunca había hecho algo como esto, lo sé porque la conozco bien. Todos respiramos con cansancio y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, muchos estábamos heridos y necesitábamos una leve pausa. Para mi cabeza las cosas habían pasado con mucha velocidad, en un momento estaba satisfaciéndome con la muerte de quien era el sujeto más despreciable del mundo y al otro estaba sentado en el auto de una prostituta amiga y quizá una de las mujeres más bellas de este horrible distrito.

Sin embargo, cuando hubieron pasado un par de silenciosos y cansados minutos, fue la chica que conducía quien elevó la cabeza y miró por el espejo retrovisor a los que estaban en la parte trasera del auto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, supongo que está viendo a Ming Ming dado que fue ésta última la que la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa que denotaba cierto nerviosismo. Finalmente la conductora suspiró y vi como sus mejillas enrojecían, me estoy por imaginar lo que viene ahora.

— ¡¿Ustedes son idiotas?! —gritó Hiromi con mucha fuerza y mirándonos con ganas de asesinarnos lenta y dolorosamente, una mirada muy común en ella cuando se enoja realmente. Pero también se podía ver una cierta preocupación en su tono de voz, siempre he dicho que ella sería una excelente madre mas demasiado sobreprotectora y preocupona.

Los demás se miraron y fue Brooklyn el primero en comenzar a reír muy divertido de la situación. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las carcajadas y los gritos de la muchacha por todo el auto. Creo que ni siquiera la explosión de la prisión hizo tanto escándalo como el que se desarrolla en este molesto medio de transporte. Prontamente miré por la ventana la mugre de la calle, estábamos frente a un callejón. Por un momento pensé que esta situación era detestable y necesitaba salir y comenzar ya con mi misión, sin embargo me quedé mirando por el espejo del costado del auto a quien había quedado en un costado. Max estaba riéndose, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír de esa manera y eso me hizo pensar que realmente todo había valido la pena. _Inclusive el gran dolor que comencé a sentir en mi cuerpo…_

– – –

La noche apenas sí había comenzado, puesto que el reloj marcaba las 02:08 a.m., y el auto ya estaba descansando fuera de hostel donde habíamos decidido quedarnos por esa noche. Necesitábamos una cama cómoda y darnos una ducha, porque nuestros cuerpos están totalmente ensangrentados y cansados. Además debemos curar las heridas que aún poseemos y eso nos lo podía proporcionar ese lugar, dado que era específico para este tipo de cosas.

En este hostel se hospedan desde prostitutos y prostitutas hasta asesinos buscados por las autoridades, no cobran demasiado y en nuestro caso se lo sumaron a mi cuenta. _Sí, tengo una cuenta en este lugar_ producto de todas las veces que me he quedado en él después de realizar alguna misión muy difícil. _A veces suelo extrañar mis días de sicario._ Mas después recuerdo que ahora soy sólo un mercenario que no tiene ninguna bandera encima. Sonará sínico, pero de hecho soy muy sínico, lo que me lleva a no tener ningún remordimiento después de cargar con tantas vidas encima, siendo que la mayoría de esas vidas fueron personas que me extendieron una mano cuando estaba en algún aprieto. _No me importa, no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo hice para sobrevivir._

Las habitaciones eran de cinco camas cada una, no es que fueran grandes, pero los dueños del lugar saben aprovechar bien las oportunidades y saben que dar asilo a gente como nosotros es peligroso, por eso es que tratan de sacar la mayor ganancia posible. Por esa simple razón nos dividimos en dos habitaciones, yo preferí quedarme con Max en una habitación con dos camas individuales, si bien salía más cara no me importó; mientras que todo el equipo BEGA se quedaba en la otra habitación. Habiendo acomodado todo nos dejamos sentirnos más cómodos en ese lugar.

No obstante, Hiromi no podía quedarse, a diferencia de nosotros, ella tenía trabajo que hacer. Su ropa provocativa sólo denotaba su profesión, pero su rostro cansado denotaba el poco deseo de seguir trabajando de ello que tenía. Bajé por las escaleras hasta llegar afuera, donde ella estaba parada y apoyada en la pared, como si esperase a que fuera a despedirla. _Ella sabe que soy capaz de irme sin saludar a cualquiera, menos a ella._

—Gracias por todo —le dije una vez estuve a su lado. Mi orgullo no me impide darle las gracias de una manera seca y sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella sólo sonrió y pude sentir una leve risilla. —Todavía no sé cómo haces para estar en el lugar indicado en los momentos indicados. —No era la primera vez que me salvaba el pellejo.

—Sólo estaba cerca cuando escuché una explosión muy fuerte y vi humo proveniente de donde estaba la prisión —explicó al tiempo que se volteaba y me miraba a los ojos. —No me sorprendí, pues sabía que tú estabas allí y que en cualquier momento escaparías.

—Y tenías razón —le dije con seguridad y acomodé un mechón de su cabello que le estaba cubriendo uno de sus bellos ojos. Aún me parece imposible que una mujer como ella fuera tan bella, tan hermosa, con un espíritu tan difícil de encontrar. Es audaz, astuta, fuerte, valiente y siente con toda su alma. Es todo lo contrario a lo que yo podría ser alguna vez en mi vida, ella es muy diferente a mí y aún así me considera su amigo. Un monstruo como yo, siendo amigo de una de las más grandes mujeres que he conocido; _a veces el mundo no tiene ningún sentido._

Sin darme cuenta me encontré contemplándola, viendo lo fina que es y viendo como su vista también se centraba en la mía. Nunca hemos tenido charlas muy extensas, más porque el deseo que nos tenemos es mucho más poderoso que nuestras palabras. Porque quizá nuestra amistad comenzó así, siendo ella la prostituta a la que frecuentaba en mis días de descubrimiento sexual, siendo ella la primera en enterarse de mi homosexualidad y siendo ella la que me guió por el Tercio de Sin City. Sí, esta pequeña gran mujer, dado que es más baja que yo, es la culpable de que haya conocido a todos los seres que amo en esta vida. _Le debo mucho sólo a Hiromi Tachibana._

No lo notamos, no lo pensamos, no fue un momento de lucidez, pero nos acercamos lo suficiente como para primeramente sentir nuestras respiraciones y para después juntar nuestros labios en un beso que al principio era como un típico roce. _Esta joven puede contra mis deseos_ , prontamente nos encontramos entrelazados en un juego de lenguas que habrá durado al menos uno o dos minutos. El tiempo de sus besos es eterno y el tiempo de sus caricias lo es aún más. Tomé con fuerza sus manos, evitando que me abrazara. No me gustan los abrazos de nadie, sólo de una persona. Ella no protestó, dado que me conoce bien, pero sus instintos no pueden contra la razón. Una vez que nos separamos nos quedamos mirándonos y fue la chica la primera en sonreír, yo le acompañé en el gesto y solté sus manos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —habló la muchacha de repente. Lo dijo en un tono tan serio que me hizo ver que no era sexo lo único que deseaba, la joven realmente tiene algo importante que decirme. Por esa sola razón asentí, demostrando que cualquier lugar sería el indicado para hablar. —Pero hoy tengo un cliente dentro de media hora, no le puedo cancelar.

—Comprendo, el día que puedas nos veremos donde siempre —le dije y ella asintió, luego comenzó a pensar y sacó su teléfono móvil al tiempo que revisaba lo que parecía ser su agenda. Prontamente sonrió.

—Mañana a partir de las 03:00 tengo el resto de la noche libre —dijo finalmente. Sin City tiene una vida nocturna, en el día no hay muchas actividades pese a que las nubes de contaminación dieran la sensación de que nunca es de día en este inmundo lugar.

—A esa hora será entonces —contesté con sequedad mientras me volteaba para ingresar en el hostel, todavía había un rubio con el que tenía que hablar muy seriamente, pues lo conozco como si fuera mi hermano de sangre y sé sus intenciones. También debo hablar con Brooklyn, dado que era él a quien necesitaba para encontrar a los Majestics. De repente se me cruzó una idea en la cabeza, algo que estaba olvidando. —Hiromi con respecto al escape…

—Lo sé Kai —contestó ella sin dejarme terminar la oración, —todos serán borrados de la lista de prisioneros y algunos serán agregados en la lista de defunciones, tú estarás entre ellos —. Sonreí. Así era ella, ella sabe perfectamente lo que pienso antes de que lo diga, así de fuerte debe ser la conexión que siento con ella. Sin embargo, estar en una lista que dice que estoy muerto no colaborará para ocultarme totalmente. Sé que las mafias son precavidas y también me conocen lo suficiente como para estarme vigilando las 24 horas del día hasta tenerme muerto. _Sé las razones por las que no me mataron, pero se arrepentirán de ese error._

—Suerte en todo Kai, espero logres encontrar a Yuriy —dijo antes de subir al auto y alejarse rápidamente, como si no quiera voltear atrás, pero sin el ánimo necesario para seguir adelante. _Hiromi… es la viva imagen de una mujer que no debió nacer para la prostitución._

Volví a entrar en el hostel esperando llegar a mi habitación y por fin dormir un poco, no quería sentir más ruido por un breve momento y deseaba dormir en una cama medianamente cómoda por una noche aunque sea. Sabía que a lo largo de la misión que tenía habría más sangre y más muerte, pero no me importa eso realmente. _Son nada más que más muertes cargadas en mi haber._ Lo que en realidad me preocupa es poder concretarla, poder llegar a Yuriy para advertirle de lo que está por ocurrir, para evitar su muerte y la de muchos en el Tercio de Sin City.

Ahora me parece una completa locura arriesgar totalmente mi vida, fingiendo mi muerte, escapando de mis seguidores, luchando por mi propia seguridad y la de mis más allegados, para salvar a la ciudad más miserable y detestable del distrito al cual odio con todo mi corazón. Pero él vive en esta pocilga, él trabaja de prostituto, él es un ser importante, lamentablemente, siento que es mi deber protegerlo. Mis emociones afloran sólo cuando lo veo, mi deseo de muerte sólo se aplaca cuando pienso en él, mi ansia de sangre y destrucción desaparece cuando él está a mi lado. _Lo que hago por este estúpido, egocéntrico y maldito pelirrojo de ojos azules. Yuriy, Tala, Ivanov me vas a tener que hacer un monumento o darme mucho dinero._

En medio de estos pensamientos estaba mientras subía y llegaba a mi dichosa habitación. Un deja vú se hizo presente en este momento. Se me vino a la cabeza la última vez que vi al pelirrojo estando con Boris, cómo lo encontré drogado e inconsciente, cómo ese bastardo había aplastado al joven como si fuera una cucaracha y cómo me había tocado a mí ir a ese inmundo hotel de mala muerte y rescatarlo de ese martirio. Recuerdo la expresión de todos los Blitzkreig Boyz al verme entrar con su líder en brazos y dejarlo en su habitación. Fue Bryan quien estaba más conmocionado que el resto. No pude evitar soltar una risa, _ese chico me conocía muy bien_. Él sabía que iba a ser una masacre la venganza que realizase contra Boris Valkov y hoy, un par de años después, logré concretarla. Bryan estaría con los pelos de punta si hubiera hecho esto en ese momento. Debió haber agradecido al cielo que el sujeto no me haya identificado y no lo hubiera matado en esos momentos, sólo le corté las piernas de forma dolorosa.

Entré en la habitación con una gran sonrisa, esperando encontrar a Max sentado en la cama o que se tirara sobre mí, como solía hacer siempre que me veía entrar a algún lado. _Pobre rubio_ , su vida fue condenada por sus progenitores y siendo él mismo quien decidiera mal sus caminos. Aunque en realidad sólo eligió un camino que yo en su lugar no hubiera elegido. Con todo el dinero con que contaba el muy idiota quiso ser prostituto y divertirse como si fuera una niña adolescente. Sé que él estaba en la cárcel por haber asesinado a alguien, un hecho que le marcó la vida para siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando entré, no recibí nada de lo que pensaba. Evidentemente, ante la ausencia de un abrazo estrepitoso, Max no está en este lugar. _¿Dónde se habrá metido entonces?_ Me volteé para cerrar la puerta y sentí un par de brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura, eso me encolerizó, pero lo ignoré lo mejor que pude. Cerré la puerta y me quedé quieto, respiré para calmarme y, una vez que identifiqué al dueño de esas manos, me volteé rápidamente y le empujé con brusquedad. _Odio, pero realmente odio, que me tomen de la cintura como si fuera su prostituta._

Vi como el cuerpo del joven caía al suelo, y acto seguido encendí la luz que era sumamente tenue, para variar. Observé a Brooklyn en el suelo, y es que sabía que era él, sólo él tenía el descaro de hacer eso. Lo miré como por encima del hombro y pasé a su lado mientras éste se sentaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza, mas simplemente le ignoré. _Que no vuelva a hacer eso o lo arrojaré por la ventana._

—Kai no cambias más —dijo el joven al ponerse de pie con una cara de fastidio y un poco de dolor.

— ¿Dónde está Max, Brooklyn? —pregunté mirándolo inquisidoramente.

—Con los otros chicos de BEGA, no te preocupes. — _Claro, no me preocuparé; que se note el sarcasmo en mi pensamiento._ Un rubio con cara de inocente, hermoso a la vista y que despierta la lujuria de todos está en una habitación donde sé que todos, o al menos el 80%, querrá violarlo. Odio admitirlo, pero en este momento agradezco que Ming Ming esté en la otra habitación, esa chica siendo como es, siendo el monstruo que es y conociendo el monstruo que soy, no dejará que le pase nada.

— ¿Y tú qué carajo haces aquí? —pregunté mientras me quitaba la remera ante los ojos del cabello de zanahoria, que parece que babea o está muy hipnotizado. Me alegra no haber dejado de tener ese efecto en él.

Siempre ha sido así, siempre él me ha admirado de esa manera, me ha deseado desde que me conoció. Sé que tengo control sobre él y sé que sólo debo comportarme de determinada manera para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. El chico es una marioneta, le gusta ser una marioneta, quizá porque en su vida cotidiana es un gran líder, un indoblegable líder que sólo piensa en cómo dirigir a su equipo a la victoria. Tal vez esa es la razón de que muchos líderes importantes deseen ser sumisos como una de sus fantasías sexuales.

Me acerqué a él, que seguía medio sentado en el suelo, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. Mis ojos rojos se clavaron en las esmeraldas de sus orbes, se clavaron en ellos como si fueran dagas penetrando en la piel. Pude ver como instintivamente retrocedía, a veces suelo olvidar lo que provoco en las personas, mas no me importa, al contrario. _Me gusta._

Me fui acercando cada vez más, viendo como él retrocedía entre temeroso y realmente aterrado. Sabe que no lo asesinaré, si bien mi placer pasa por el asesinato, no voy a matar a alguien que me sirve, ya sea para volver a tener una noche de pasión con él o porque hay información que me debe dar. Para suerte de este joven, él reúne las dos cosas perfectas para evitar que lo mate. Capaz que es esa la razón de que me busque siempre, de que me desee siempre y se deje hacer a voluntad, eso es algo que me encanta de él.

—Tan dócil… —dije tan bajito que sé que él no me escuchó, —tan pequeño… —repetí una vez vi que llegaba hasta una pared y no podía escapar de mí. — ¿Tan cobarde? —dije a modo de pregunta mientras me agachaba y colocaba mi rostro muy cerca del suyo.

—No, no soy un cobarde —repitió él con aire desafiante, pero en una posición marcadamente inferior. Sonreí ante la insolencia de muchacho; _obstinado y altanero, típico líder que jamás ha perdido nada en su vida._ Muy seguro de sí mismo, muy preparado para ser destrozado alguna vez por alguien, muy perfecto para el resto, o al menos eso es lo que él piensa y desea. Hasta que se topa conmigo y yo sí lo puedo derrotar con facilidad.

— ¿No? —le dije al tiempo que lo tomaba de la barbilla con fuerza, como para que no moviera la cabeza. Sentí un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y junté mis labios con los suyos. Fue un simple roce de labios, no hubo mayor contacto, fue algo demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero como conozco a este idiota sé que le gusta lo cursi y estúpido.

Me miró muy sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos, yo lo contemplé como siempre, mi mirada de altanería no cambió para nada, mi imponente ego lo hace ver pequeño desde mi perspectiva. _Sonreí para mí mismo_ , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi y aún logro el mismo resultado en él. Esto muestra, no solamente que el joven está aún loco por mí, tanto como para venir a mi habitación y hablarme como si nada, sino que aún no pierdo mi toque. Un toque seductor, manipulador, frío, sínico y a la vez cálido y protector, eso es lo que lograba trasmitir con mi sola mirada, pero quizá es la característica que más me hace ser un monstruo. _No siempre los monstruos provocan destrucción y muerte, a veces eso viene acompañado de un poco de psicopatología._

Me incliné un poco más y lo miré a los ojos, causando que su respiración se agitara y me mirase con más terror del que tenía antes. Sé cómo le gusta a este chico, sé mucho sobre él que quizá ni sus compañeros de BEGA sepan, por ello sé que el hecho de que esté atemorizado o aterrorizado sólo quiere decir que las cosas van perfectamente. Me acerqué aún más, quedando a sólo milímetros de su rostro y él se quedó quieto, casi petrificado ante mi presencia. Rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, me acerqué a su oído y mordí suavemente el lóbulo del mismo, pude escuchar un suspiro por parte del de cabellos naranjas y sonreí nuevamente. Con mi lengua y labios masajeé rápidamente esa zona del cuerpo que sé que le encanta, _sé que eso le vuelve completamente loco._

Sentí como su respiración se agitaba y en ese momento me separé de él un poco y de un solo jalón arranqué su camisa, desgarrándola con suma rapidez. Él se quedó quieto, sin poder moverse debido a mi fuerte agarre. Pronto me coloqué aún más de frente, admito que muero por poseer de nuevo ese cuerpo tan sensual, y de inmediato junté nuestros labios. Fue un beso más demandante, donde mi lengua ingresó en su boca de una manera descarada, donde sentí como mi saliva se fundía con la de él y dónde sentí sus manos empujarme cuando el beso no lo dejaba respirar. Aún así me negué a soltarlo, debía primeramente demostrarle quién tendría el control en este cuarto.

— ¿Dónde encuentro a los Majestics? —le dije al oído, pero cuando él me miró para contestarme lo tomé rápidamente en brazos y con arrojé en la cama con suma brutalidad.

Vi como el cuerpo del chico rebotaba en la cama y caía nuevamente. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, una mueca que me hizo entrar en cuenta del gran bulto que se formaba en mi pantalón. Con sólo verlo, sus facciones, su rostro tan expresivo, que demuestra dolor con facilidad, así como demuestra muchas más emociones, eso me encantaba de él. Es algo que había olvidado, y es que quizá no le prestaba tanta atención como en este momento.

Me quité los pantalones de un movimiento y me recosté sobre Brooklyn. Éste me observó y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió cómo nuestros miembros se rozaban por sobre la ropa. Su erección sigue siendo igual de fuerte a como lo era antes y juzgando por la sensación que produce, sigue siendo un miembro fino pero de un largo considerable, algo hermoso de tocar y saborear. No es que sea muy observador, pero el morbo es algo que está contra mi voluntad, _no se puede evitar a un monstruo que siga sus instintos._ Mas mi mente está muy consciente de todo, aún no pierdo mi capacidad de calcular.

Repetí nuevamente la pregunta que le había hecho y me incliné sobre él como para escuchar la respuesta.

—En la noche… son muy difíciles de encontrar —respondió con la agitación que tenía su cuerpo. No obstante me pareció muy corta la respuesta.

Mordí con fuerza su cuello y sentí sus rasguños en la espalda a la vez. Eso sólo logró hacerme enfurecer, por lo cual comencé a morder y arañar por todos lados de su cuerpo. Su pecho, sus brazos, su cuello… quedaron marcados por mis manos y mi boca. Sus pezones quedaron rosados de tanto que me enfoqué en chuparlos y jugar con mi lengua en ellos.

Con ambas manos jalé el pantalón de joven, junto con su bóxer, sólo para ver su erección tal y como la describí. Me relamí los labios mientras contemplaba y pude escuchar la respiración agitada de Masafield. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan excitado y tan deseoso del cuerpo de otro hombre. No había olvidado nuestros encuentros de hace años, donde nos desarmábamos como amantes en celo, como dos animales que tienen sexo como sólo el creador sabe. Nuestros recuerdos han quedado en la mente de ambos y es hora de revivirlos.

Atrapé sus labios entre los míos con brusquedad, nos devoramos y degustamos con deseo, con desesperación mientras las manos de él viajaban por mi espalda y se aferraban a mi trasero. Sentí cómo acariciaba y se deleitaba, como los tocaba y estrujaba, estoy seguro de lo que desea. Mientras él hacía eso comencé a masturbar su miembro, provocando ligeros semi-gemidos de su boca y que jadeara con deseo. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en estos años, él sigue siendo el más sumiso de los dos. _El que se sigue dejando dominar por mí._

Con suavidad acaricié su miembro, luego su abdomen, jugando un poco con su ombligo y luego subí a su pecho, pellizqué sus pezones, causando unos suaves gritos, y coloqué mis dedos en la boca del de cabellos naranja. Éste último supo lo que debía hacer y obedeció, comenzó a lamer y chupar sus dedos. Lo hizo muy bien, pues sabe y recuerda que ensalivar mis dedos era un acto de él si es que no quería sentir dolor, o más dolor del que sentiría. Lo había comprobado de la manera más dolorosa y desde ese día aprendió como debía hacer las cosas si realmente quería estar conmigo.

Soy un monstruo, me lo repito todo el tiempo para justificarme frente a mí mismo, para no sentir la culpa que de niño sentía. _Ahora sé que mi verdadero propósito en la vida es ser un monstruo._ Lamentablemente, para Brooklyn, estar conmigo implica una satisfacción más para mí que para él, o el hombre o mujer que esté conmigo. Ha habido pocos seres en mi vida que merezcan ser tratados con cariño por mi parte, pero este sujeto no es uno de ellos. Sólo me dará la información que necesito si paso una noche con él, no es algo complicado para mí, sino para él. _Debe ser masoquista, sé que le gusta mi brutalidad._

Con fuerza introduje uno de mis dedos en el ano del joven, quien hizo una mueca de dolor. Me encanta que sea tan expresivo, puedo ver cada sentimiento o sensación que le provoco reflejada en su rostro. Prontamente comencé a mover mi dedo en diferentes direcciones y luego se le unió el siguiente, moviendo ambos para ensanchar lo más posible la entrada del chico, que se siente tan estrecha como lo ha sido siempre. No pasé demasiado tiempo de esa manera, él parece que se acostumbra fácil a mis intromisiones, y si no es así supongo que tendrá que aguantar lo suficiente como para disfrutar.

Retiré mis dedos de un solo movimiento y posicioné mi miembro, ya más que duro, en su entrada. Él me miró a los ojos y, al sentir como ingresaba lentamente en su interior, me abrazó con más fuerza y prácticamente clavando sus uñas en mi espalda y hombros. Esto sólo causó que de una sola estocada introdujera la totalidad de mi miembro en su interior. Sentí un grito por parte de él y pude sentir a la vez algo líquido que robada por mi hombro. Al parecer sigue siendo igual de débil, como ha sido siempre. Lo hice recostarse en la cama y lo miré fijamente, éste mi observó sobre él, estaba agitado y con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca apenas abierta para dejar salir unas cuantas quejas y/o gemidos.

Una vez que vi que se calmaba lo suficiente me incliné sobre él y mordí su cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza pero lentamente. Al principio sus gritos de dolor eran claros, su rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus súplicas porque me detengan, hacían más que obvio su dolor. Sin embargo, mi leve jadeo y mi deseo de placer eran más grandes y fuertes que el deseo de compasión.

Me mantuve un tiempo en el mismo ritmo y prontamente los gritos de dolor se volvieron gemidos de placer. Sé que este chico no se va a quejar nunca de mis tratos, por eso aproveché para morderlo y saciar mis deseos de destrucción. No puedo matarlo, pero sí maltratarlo un poco. Sus gemidos se hicieron entre dolorosos y placenteros, pero le hecho de sentir su miembros golpear contra mi abdomen con cada embestida me hicieron dar cuenta de que eran más placenteros que dolorosos.

Continué con mayor velocidad, aumentando el ritmo aumentaron los jadeos, los gemidos resonaban por la habitación y podía sentir las uñas del joven clavarse en mi espalda, razón por la cual tomé con fuerza sus manos y las sujeté a los costados de su cabeza. Él se enojaba y gritaba aún más mientras mis embestidas se hacían más y más fuertes, hasta el punto de perder el control y dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos más carnales, por nuestro ser animal y nuestros deseos impulsivos de satisfacción, _sometimiento y dolor, dominación y placer._

Me corrí en su interior y al poco tiempo él se corrió entre los dos. Podía sentir el semen chocar contra mi abdomen y su interior apretarse más mientras su orgasmo se llevaba a cabo. Nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición, agitados y mirándonos a los ojos, con mis manos sujetando sus muñecas y sus facciones a flor de piel. En un par de segundos salí de su interior y éste dio un quejido por el dolor que sintió cuando salí, luego solté sus muñecas que tenían la marca de mis manos en ellas y estaban un poco pálidas pues mi gran fuerza había cortado la circulación de sangre.

Nos recostamos y sentí como el chico se acomodaba sobre mi pecho. _Siempre ha hecho eso,_ siempre se ha comportado de esa manera, como si con eso me demostrase su afecto hacia mí. Si realmente me conociera, sabría que una forma de demostrarme afecto es alejándose de mi persona y no tocándome demasiado. Mas este chico no conoce y jamás conocerá lo que es mi amor y eso sólo se lo debo a dos personas, mientras que otro amor es dado por mí a mi hijo. Sólo pensar que estoy tan lejos de él me da algo de nostalgia, luego recuerdo mi realidad y se me pasa ese molesto sentimiento.

— ¿Algún día seré digno de tu amor? —escuché decir al de cabellos naranjas. _Que pregunta más estúpida, jamás será él mi amor._ Sólo es una simple y útil alimaña, mi amor pertenece a dos personas, aunque en este momento piense únicamente en una. No obstante, no voy a ser tan cruel con él en este momento, se ha ganado un poco de mi lástima con esas lágrimas odiosas que ruedan por sus ojos.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Tus ojos —dijo e hizo una pausa antes de hablar. Brooklyn puede ser tan dramático a veces, se nota que es fanático de Shakespeare, como ya me lo había contado con anterioridad. —No me mirabas con amor, ni siquiera con cariño… ¿realmente nunca estuve a la altura de tu amor?

—No, ya te lo he dicho antes y eres tú quien no quiere entenderlo —le contesté siendo lo más sincero y cortante posible, tratando de ocultar mis ganas de decirle que es un completo idiota y un estúpido al no comprender mis palabras en su momento y tener que esperar tanto tiempo para conocer la verdad de la situación.

Él suspiró y me volvió a mirar, ahora con una gran sonrisa y su mirada llena de lo que se podría decir que es resignación. Parece que al fin ha entendido que no hago todo lo que he hecho por una causa como el Tercio de Sin City, sino por una persona que vive allí, o aquí mejor expresado. Al fin dejará de ser el chico que suplica mi amor y que hace lo que sea por una persona que no lo ama y no le corresponde de la misma manera. _Yo no soy la persona que él necesita, lo sé perfectamente, pero faltaba que él mismo se diera cuenta._

Pensé que iba a quedarse dormido, pues siempre hace lo mismo. Mas en esta ocasión volvió a mirarme y se quedó muy quieto. Lo miré, como esperando que hablara y enarqué una ceja, en señal de que se estaba tardando mucho; al parecer estaba pensando.

—Los Majestics en el día se los puede encontrar en la única iglesia de Sin City, no recuerdo si son religiosos o no, pero sé que allí será un lugar donde los podrás encontrar.

Sonreí; había obtenido el dato que quería. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se dio el lujo de dejar salir una risita. Sólo porque me ha ayudado y ha sido de utilidad, creo que merece que lo trate de una mejor manera.

Me subí sobre él y él me miró con una gran sorpresa. De inmediato nos comenzamos a besar. Esa fue una noche muy candente, llena de lujuria y pasión. Tuvimos sexo como si fuéramos dos amantes, como si esa fuera nuestra despedida final y como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver. En cierta forma todo eso es verdad y a la vez no, en cierta forma las cosas serán de esa manera y de otra no. No sé qué nos deparará el destino, pero disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos en esa noche donde nuestras almas se compenetraron de la forma que siempre debió haber sido: _siendo los dos, dos personas totalmente separas una de la otra._

– – –

—Gracias por todo, Kai Hiwatari —dijo Mystel mientras estrechaba mi mano. Su sonrisa nostálgica demostraba lo inocente e infantil que podía ser este asesino. No puedo creer que lo haya visto asesinar sin compasión a un grupo de oficiales en la prisión.

—Gracias, sin ti no habríamos escapado —sentí la voz de Crusher y su mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Lo contemplé y asentí. Él sigue pareciendo lo que ha sido siempre, un joven de gran corazón y que sólo hace lo que necesita para sobrevivir, su compasión a la hora del escape fueron determinantes.

Los contemplé a los dos y vi que estaban tomados de la mano, evidentemente mi llegada a la prisión interrumpió su relación pero a su vez les permitió ser libres.

El sol ya había salido hacía mucho tiempo, pero nosotros no teníamos apuro por irnos o separarnos. Había encontrado en BEGA un grupo de hombres fieles y con principios, dos atributos raros de encontrar en verdaderos subordinados. _Brooklyn debe estar orgulloso de sus chicos,_ y debe estar completamente emocionado de haber escapado y por fin poder vivir para encontrar el amor de su vida. Quizá esa fue la verdadera razón de dejar de ser un prostituto. Aún hay cosas de él que no conozco, pero que no me interesa conocer, no hacen a mi misión.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron del grupo en cuestión, no creo que decidan tener una vida conjunta o al menos esos no son sus planes por ahora. Deben ser dos almas libres y no es algo que me sorprenda. Después de estar toda su vida con un grupo de personas, es normal que deseen estar juntos. Ellos no son como Ming Ming y Garland, ellos son mucho más desinhibidos; Mystel y Crusher tienen muchos secretos que guardan en su interior y que quizá muchos sólo entre ellos los saben, otro poco lo conoce su líder y otro poco lo conocen únicamente ellos y se los llevarán a al tumba.

—Suerte en tu misión Kai —fue la voz de la chica mientras me abrazaba y apretaba fuertemente. Ella quizá sea una de las chicas con las que me he sentido más identificado. Es una asesina fría y calculadora, no dudó en matar cuando tuvo la oportunidad así como ahora no duda en hacer su camino junto a su hombre. _El amor no es más que una enfermedad con una cura muy inusual: no tiene cura._

—Resultaste ser mejor de lo que pensé Hiwatari, nos debemos una batalla —dijo Garland mientras estrechaba mi mano y le correspondí con una sonrisa decidida y estreché con mucha fuerza su mano. Él lo notó, mas no dijo nada. Este sujeto puede ser el más desconfiado de todos, pero es el que tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir en la vida. _No confiar en la gente es lo que hace que triunfes; aún más en este mundo de gente de mierda._

Pronto se acercó a mí Broo y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. No necesitábamos hablarlo más, habíamos pasado la noche juntos, hablar está de más en esta ocasión. Al separarnos nos miramos y él sonrió a modo de disculpa, a lo que yo asentí y redirigí mi mirada hacia la del rubio. Max aún no se había acercado a mí y no me había saludado. Por ello con una mirada me disculpé con el de cabellos naranja y caminé hacia él.

—Max… —comencé a decir, mas no me dejó terminar la frase.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo Kai! —gritó con desesperación. Se nota la soledad en su mirada, se nota el deseo de compañía y el miedo a estar de nuevo sólo, como siempre lo ha estado. Pero esta vez no puedo ayudarlo, él debe encontrar por sí mismo su compañía. _Yo no puedo ser compañía de un ángel como lo es este joven,_

—No puedes —dije cortantemente.

— ¿Pero por qué no? ¡No estorbaré, lo prometo! —volvió a gritar y le sostuve por los hombros.

—A don voy hay muerte…

— ¡Aprenderé a matar! —me interrumpió, impactándome con sus palabras. Razón por la cual lo comencé a sacudir por los hombres y finalmente le golpeé la mejilla.

— ¡Estúpido mocoso idiota! —le grité mientras él estaba en el suelo sobándose la mejilla donde había recibido mi golpe. — ¡No hables tan a la ligera! ¡Tú no naciste para matar y no naciste para estar conmigo!

—Pero…

— ¡No puedes seguir mis pasos! —le interrumpí gritándole fuertemente.

Pero entre llantos, se puso de pie y me abrazó. Intenté soltarlo, zafarme de su agarre, pero parecía una garrapata de lo fuerte que me había apresado. Sentía sus lágrimas en mis hombros y sus súplicas en los oídos como gritos lastimeros. No tolero ver a este chico degradarse de esta manera. Él es un ángel un ser puro que no puede sino tener una vida como la que merece un ser como celestial. Mi vida no es para este chico, Max no nació para ser lo que él dice que quiere ser, _no puedo ser su ejemplo porque no soy ejemplo de nada._

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y los acerqué a mi cuerpo. Mientras él lloraba, pensaba que lo estaba consolando, yo tanteaba por su cuello un punto de presión, hasta que lo encontré. Presioné con fuerza en su cuello logrando que se cortara el mayor flujo de sangre al cerebro; y en sólo segundos Max quedó desmayado en mis brazos. Lo tomé suavemente para que no cayera y fue el de cabellos naranja quien se me acercó, luego de él llegó la chica del grupo. Los miré a ambos, quienes siempre habían mostrado más interés en mi rubio hermano que el resto. No sé porqué será, pero sé que ellos no le harán ningún daño.

—No sé hacia dónde van, o si viajarán juntos —comencé a decirles mirando el rostro dormido de Max y sintiendo como respiraba pausadamente. —Pero él debe volver a Rosenrot, de dónde procede.

—Yo iré a ese lugar —dijo Brooklyn. —Y nosotros iremos con él, necesito ver un par de personas de ese distrito —acotó Ming Ming.

Suspiré aliviado cuando me dijeron eso, entregué al joven en brazos de Brooklyn y éste lo sostuvo con cuidado entre las suyas. Le sonrió con sinceridad y fuerza, como si lo buscara proteger y sé que ellos lo protegerán. No tendría esa misma confianza de los otros miembros de BEGA, ellos no son personas que protegerían a Max y él realmente necesitará ayuda.

—En Rosenrot pregunten por la familia Mizuhara, él tiene un tío que podrá ayudarlo —les expliqué recordando a su familia. A su vez recordaba la desesperación de ese hombre por haber perdido a su pobre sobrino, él será quien cuidará bien de mi casi hermano, o hermano de alma también le podría decir.

—Bien, haremos lo posible porque esté a salvo —me aseguró la chica.

Los vi subir a un auto, presuntamente un pago a Garland por algún servicio, eran la pareja heterosexual, Brooklyn y Max en el vehículo. No quiero ni imaginar el odio que me tendrá el rubio cuando despierte, pero es comprensible, no me sorprendería que no quisiera verme jamás, pero eso será lo mejor para él. Mientras más lejos del Tercio de Sin City esté será mejor para él, no me importar pagar un precio con tal de que esté seguro y a salvo. _Pues se avecina una gran guerra._

Contemplé a los dos restantes alejarse calle abajo, en dirección a otra ciudad del distrito de Long Night. Seguramente ellos tienen sus propios planes y en ellos ni yo ni el resto encajan. Sólo les deseo lo mejor, que sean felices juntos porque yo no puedo ser feliz con ninguno de mis seres más amados. _La vida puede ser muy irónica a veces._

Por mi parte, ya sé dónde dirigirme, sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. La única iglesia de Sin City es la de Santa Quiteria. Nunca fui religioso, de hecho no creo en un dios como los imaginan las iglesias, pero considero que existe una energía sumamente poderosa que influye en nuestras vidas. Sólo espero que esa energía esté de mi lado en estos momentos o que me dé más fuerzas, pues siento una extraña presencia desde anoche y tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora las cosas serás mucho peores de lo que han sido. _Yura exigiré que pagues mi cerveza si sobrevivo a esto._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, traté de terminar y concluir con muchas cosas que se habían desarrollado a lo largo de los caps anteriores, igual sobre la infancia/adolescencia de Kai la seguiremos viendo a lo largo de la historia jaja por eso no se preocupen que saciarán su sed de información jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios, no se preocupen si no han visto Sin City! Mi historia la usa de base general, nada más… Por ejemplo en la película no existe el Tercio jaja.

Mil gracias por leer, y mil y un gracias si comentan!

Kitty fuera, paz! O escape sangriento muajaja


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola mis lectoras (y lectores si es que los tengo je)! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D Ahora bien, les digo que puede que de ahora en más los capítulos ya no sean actualizados tan seguido, dado que he comenzado la facultad (nuevamente) y con tantos textos que leer no sé si lograré actualizar siquiera una vez al mes jaja. Pero sepan que no pienso abandonar la historia! También les pido que si ven alguna incoherencia me la hagan saber!**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención! Espero disfruten la lectura!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con su idea original no es de ellos, es toda mía.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras, leve mención de tortura y asesinato, pero creo que es un capítulo bastante light comparado con los anteriores.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del personaje, también indica un flashback y resaltan ciertas palabras importantes. (Sí, no me gusta subrayar! En los libros los autores no subrayan! O al menos en los que he leído).

 **Extras:** -

– – –

 _ **Capítulo V: Ambigüedad y contradicción, decisión e indecisión**_

Ese día iba a ser bastante largo y necesitaría fuerzas para sortear lo que sea que me depare. Las calles diurnas de Sin City siguen siendo igual que hace años: solitarias, tan desoladas que ni un alma podría caminar por ellas, silenciosas, mugrosas, lúgubres y si hay un detalle que caracteriza a estos espantosos caminos de cemento es el fétido olor que emana de las fábricas que rodean a la ciudad. Long Night, como ya he dicho en muchas ocasiones, es un basurero de fábricas que dota de suministros al resto del país. _Se consume a sí mismo para mantener alimentado al resto._

Edificios y pocas casas, todos aparentes hoteles, mosteles, hosteles, bares, clubes bailables y cualquier otro tipo de variante que sirva para un propósito sexual, esas son las únicas construcciones que abundan. Salvo por uno que otro mercado local o una estación de gasolina, que son locales netamente necesarios en una ciudad. Autos estacionados, modelos lujosos junto a carcachas, algunas quemadas otras desmanteladas; las mafias suelen ocultar en esta ciudad las evidencias de sus masacre y desapariciones.

No importa cuántas veces camine por estas calles, no logro encontrar el encanto que los clientes le encuentran. Sin embargo, hasta yo puedo descubrir un rincón no tan detestable en medio de la inmundicia, pues los bares siguen abundando en este sitio. En el día son simples bares de mala muerte, o lugares donde sirven café o comida o alcohol para los viajeros que estén de paso. Están abiertos las 24 horas, porque durante las noches bailarines y bailarinas lucen sus cuerpos como mercancías en el escenario. No niego el entrenamiento, la práctica, el talento o la destreza, como deseen llamarles, que demuestran en sus bailes, pero repudio el verdadero propósito de éstos. Se exhiben como animales en un concurso, pero pasa lo mismo en las calles. Yo participé estando de los dos lados y no soy quién para hablar de moral. _Tan contradictorio como mi corazón y mi mente._

En una de las calles principales de esta endemoniada ciudad está el café-bar al que solía frecuentar tanto en el día como en la noche. Un lugar bastante amplio, con un ventanal que abarca casi la totalidad de las paredes, pero no son vidrios comunes, sino polarizados. Al ser vidrios oscuros se puede realizar los espectáculos nocturnos y las tenues luces que se proyectan desde el interior del sitio hacen que sea llamativo para el que pase, _justamente de esa manera fue que me captaron a mí_. El lugar tiene un nombre muy particular y relacionado con ello, Lichter Tanzen ese es el nombre que quiere decir Luces Danzantes. Extrañamente, después de años de concurrir a este lugar, descubrí que su dueño es el mismo dueño de Luzes Dançantes, un bar en Rosenrot al que solía concurrir de adolescente.

Ingresé en el lugar mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que venía fumando hacía tan sólo un par de cuadras. Las mesas y el escenario, junto con el caño colocado en medio de éste, no habían cambiado para nada. Inclusive la barra era tal y como la recordaba, algo rústica pero con varias banquetas colocadas alrededor. En el estante que se podía ver detrás de la barra se hallaba un sinnúmero de colores dados por los licores, todos con diferentes grados de alcohol. Las luces eran blancas, debido al horario que, según el reloj de la pared, es las cinco de la tarde. Es imposible saber con exactitud la hora en Sin City, pues el humo hace que siempre esté oscuro.

Me senté en una de las banquetas de la barra, el lugar estaba medianamente vacío, no es común que a esta hora haya movimiento en estos lugares. Contemplé un poco con la cabeza gacha la mesa, estaba tan limpia como solía estarlo. Mi mente cavilaba en cómo llegar a la iglesia de Santa Quiteria, hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba a esos lugares, ni tampoco he conocido devotos de ella. A veces me pregunto si realmente tiene un buen funcionamiento una iglesia en un lugar como este, no parece lo más rentable o lo más necesario. _En un mundo de asesinos, prostitución y monstruos no hay lugar para dios, sino para la muerte._ La dichosa muerte a la que muchos le rogamos nos lleve sin sufrimiento, pues sabemos que no iremos al cielo. En medio de esos pensamientos estaba cuando una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué va a querer señor? —. Una voz juvenil, un poco cantarina pero no infantil, una voz que ya había escuchado con anterioridad. Por esa sola razón elevé la cabeza para encontrarme con un rostro conocido, un rostro que hacía mucho que no veía, pero que en cierta forma me alegra encontrar. Él me miró y sonrió de repente, dejando un poco de lado el vaso que estaba limpiando con un trapo blanco ya un poco sucio por el polvo. — ¡Kai Hiwatari! ¡Qué alago volverte a ver por estos lares!

—Es bueno encontrar un rostro conocido en un lugar conocido —le dije a modo de saludo y esbocé una leve sonrisa. —Dame lo que siempre he pedido Hitoshi —. Ante mi pedido el chico obedeció regresándose hacia donde estaban los tragos para hacer un Vodka-Martini, lo que siempre he pedido en este lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que pude armar nuevamente mi mapa mental de la ciudad y así lograr entender cómo llegar a la dichosa iglesia, que está casi en el límite norte de la ciudad; el joven me trajo mi trago.

— ¿No es algo fuerte para esta hora? —me preguntó con una media sonrisa y le contemplé con una ceja enarcada mientras bebía un buen sorbo del Vodka-Martini. A decir verdad, él puede que tenga razón siendo que esto se hace con cuatro medidas de vodka y una medida de vermut seco, pero necesitaré esto para afrontar lo que tenga que venir. Pues desde que comencé mi recorrido hasta este lugar he sentido una sensación muy extraña.

—No lo creo Kinomiya —le comenté después de tragar. El joven me miró como si yo fuera un ser sobrenatural, _lo que de hecho soy._

—No has cambiado en nada, sigues bebiendo ese tipo de cosas a las cinco de la tarde —comentó riendo al tiempo que se apoyaba en el mostrador y me observaba con detenimiento. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu mujer, tu hijo?

—He estado bien —dije e hice una pausa, él conoce mi "otra vida" inclusive era uno de los grandes amigos de mi mujer, por ella lo conocí de hecho. —Y ellos supongo que están bien, hace ya cinco meses que no los veo —respondí con sinceridad, siempre es bueno tener sinceridad con el cantinero pues él guarda más secretos que un psicólogo y es el más seguro personaje para contarlo, ya que nunca dicen nada aunque su vida dependa de ellos. Así como las prostitutas y lo prostitutos tienen sus códigos, ellos también; _únicamente un monstruo no los posee._

—Descubrieron tu empleo, ¿verdad? —interrogó a lo que asentí con la cabeza sin despegar mis labios del vaso.

—Sé que Goh estará bien con ella —le respondí y después le miré. —Cuando termine con esto, los volveré a ver —comenté y él sonrió. Hacía ya muchos días que pensaba y no pensaba en ellos, sé que están a salvo pues me encargué de su seguridad hace mucho.

A veces la nostalgia de volverlos a ver me hace recordar que soy un ser humano y que aún poseo los sentimientos necesarios para preocuparme por la familia que yo mismo formé. No sé si hice bien o no en irme de esa casa, en confesarle a mi mujer quien era yo en realidad, en decirle que lo que le había dicho casi por cuatro años había sido una completa mentira, pero asegurándole que nuestro hijo era el fruto del amor que le tuve y que aún le tengo. Muchas veces me encuentro a mí mismo hablándole a mi hijo, que no está conmigo y que debe preguntar por mí algunos días, extrañándolo como nunca he extrañado a alguien. Mi hijo ha sido lo que muchas veces me persuadió de no quitarme la vida, mi hijo ha sido el sostén de mi vida todo este tiempo, tal vez después de estar lejos de él pudo aflorar para mí el recuerdo de Yuriy. Una nueva meta para seguir viviendo.

Lo había perdido todo, mi familia me había rechazado totalmente y si seguía con ellos los pondría en peligro, si me hubiera quedado con ellos en ese momento los hubieran matado como intentaron matarme a mí. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte y preferí la vida por sobre la muerte, aunque para ello haya tenido que hacer trizas la última vida que me quedaba, la última vida que controlaba mi ser monstruoso. Sin ellos, sin mi hijo, sin Goh Hiwatari, mi vida no tenía el mismo sentido que había cobrado hacía cuatro años, cuando él nació. Sin embargo, lejos de ellos el recuerdo de Yuriy Ivanov comenzó a flotar en mi cabeza, comenzando a recordarme lo que era el verdadero amor, el amor carnal, pasional, el mismo amor que me llevó a alejarme de él por el hecho de volverme humano. _Mi humanidad me llevó a alejarme del pelirrojo_ y fue la misma humanidad la que me llevó a estar con aquella mujer y a tener el fruto de un amor que yo le profesé al pelirrojo.

Quizá lo más retorcido que llevé a cabo en mi vida haya sido enamorarme de aquella mujer cuyos rasgos y carácter fueran tan parecidos a los de Ivanov, tanto así que cuando le hacía el amor solía confundirla con el mismo pelirrojo, tanto así que nuestro hijo, Goh Hiwatari, fue fruto del amor que le profesaba a Yuriy. El niño tiene los ojos azules de su madre, los mismos ojos azules de su padre Yuriy. _Enfermizo como sólo yo puedo ser, demencial como mi vida me había llevado a ser y destructivo como fue la despedida, ese había sido mi amor._ El amor que me llevó a alejarme del pelirrojo prostituto fue le mismo que me hizo alejarme de mi familia y volver a acercarme a Sin City para salvarlo a él de la muerte y a esta inmunda ciudad de la destrucción. _Enfermizo y retorcido._

—El pequeño te extraña mucho y comenzó el jardín hace una semana —me dijo el cantinero y no pude evitar saltar de júbilo en mi interior. _Él está bien._

—Gracias, eso me deja muy tranquilo —le dije con total sinceridad. — ¿Tu hermano?

— ¿Hiromi aún no te lo dice? —me contestó con otra pregunta y no pude evitar soltar un risa algo ahogada. Ya sabía que era eso lo que me tenía que decir, ella siempre logra lo que desea y realmente esto es algo que ella deseaba hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del enamoramiento.

—Seguramente me lo dirá esta noche —respondí y el muchacho rió fuertemente. En medio de nuestra charla se escuchó un ruido de platos destrozarse contra el suelo, lo cual causó la rabia del joven y que saliera gritando en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes disculparse.

— ¡Daichí! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?! —Hitoshi siempre rabiaba demasiado con sus empleados, o es que siempre contrataba a jovencitos incompetentes.

Su sola presencia me hace remontarme a lo que era mi vida antes, cuando mi familia estaba totalmente formada y fingíamos ser una familia tipo. Ella era igual a Yuriy en todo, tanto en lo físico como en carácter. Autoritaria, altanera, egocéntrica, pero su vida rondaba entorno a nosotros. Sus dos hombres éramos su vida, sus ojos eran los de Goh, un niño sano y que aparentemente no había heredado la monstruosidad de su padre. Mi vida con ellos era muy diferente, trabajaba en las noches únicamente y ganaba dinero de la mafia.

Por momentos se superponía mi vida nocturna con mi vida de padre de familia dedicado a la misma. Ella era maestra en la mañana, siempre se iba muy temprano y yo me encargaba del resto. Le dije que era sereno de una empresa, por esa sola razón nunca sospechó de mi vida. Nunca supo que dormía con un asesino a sueldo, con un monstruo capaz de realizar las mayores masacres y sonreír a la vez. Sin embargo, hace sólo unos meses la mafia comenzó a sentirse incómoda con la presencia de mi familia, fue esa misma la razón por la que tuve que confesar mi verdadera vida.

Fue una noche, una noche cuando nuestro hijo ya se había dormido. Aún recuerdo su reacción, sus ojos como se abrieron como platos, cómo su rostro se desfiguró y se horrorizó, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o, mejor expresado, un monstruo. Las lágrimas que derramó mientras dejaba traslucir mi frialdad y mi cruda manera de contar la realidad que desde hacía años vivía. Tuvo que tomar asiento en un sillón y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba destrozada. Me decía que la había traicionado, que sentía que había dormido todo este tiempo con un desconocido, y finalmente me preguntó por qué había hecho eso, por qué había ocultado semejante secreto, y mi contestación fue simple.

— _Porque los amo, te amo a ti y amo a nuestro hijo._

Recuerdo que después de eso, después de esas simples palabras tomé las maletas que había hecho cuando me decidí a decirle la verdad, le besé la frente y le pedí que cuidara mucho de Goh, que él no tenía la culpa de tener el padre que tiene. Ella entre el llanto que tenía se levantó y abrió la puerta, me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dijo que me entendía, que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, pero que jamás podría volver a hacer el amor con una hombre como yo. Me fui tranquilo, y esa noche fue la primera que pasé en mi nuevo departamento, alquilado esa misma mañana. A partir de ahí sólo fui un mafioso, sólo fui un asesino a sueldo, un mercenario. Esa quizá fue la verdadera vida para la que nací.

No obstante, el recuerdo de Yuriy Ivanov volvió a mi cabeza. Retumbaba su sola imagen cada noche en la que me iba a dormir en la soledad de mi habitación. Recuerdo que le ventilador que rechinaba con el movimiento del viento que entraba por la ventana de ese apartamento de mala muerte, me hacía retroceder en el tiempo hasta el mismo momento en que compartía la pasión descarnada con el pelirrojo. Los días de despertar juntos y vernos las caras destrozadas por el alcohol y el trabajo que realizaba junto a él cada noche a la madrugada. No nos faltaba dinero para vivir, por esa misma razón no atendíamos a más de uno o dos clientes por noche; además de que éramos algunos de los prostitutos más caros del Tercio.

—Hola Kai —me habló una voz extraña pero conocida junto a mí. Me sobresalté un poco y noté que me había tomado la totalidad del vaso, pero no era efecto del alcohol.

Miré de reojo a quien me hablaba y sólo vi un sujeto con una campera y una capucha puesta, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Su ropa era entre marrón y negro, nunca he sido bueno para distinguir colores, mas no me decía nada sobre quién era, lo más probable es que fuese un miembro de la mafia que viniera a sobornarme o a matarme. Ellos son gente muy astuta y conozco bien a sus asesinos y altos mandos, es cuestión de observar para saber de quién se trata este extraño interlocutor.

No le respondí y bufé bajito, como para que se notara un simple " _hum_ ". Contemplé mi vaso vacío por unos segundos y prontamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la mano que el sujeto había colocado sobre el mostrador. Su muñeca tenía una venda blanca, no estaba sucia, señal de que no era para cubrir una herida, estaba colocada cuidadosamente, lo que denotaba que había sido puesta con paciencia. Era la venda que caracterizaba a los Dark Bladers, a quienes conozco muy bien, ellos debieron ser mi equipo cuando ingresé a la mafia, pero me fue necesario matar a su anterior líder para que comprendieran que trabajo solo.

Los Dark Bladers son unos monstruos que trabajan como una especie de asesinos exclusivos de la mafia a la que yo pertenecía. Monstruos no lo digo únicamente por los actos que llevan a cabo, sino porque han sido modificados de manera genética para ser humanos superdotados. Cada uno de ellos, ahora son cuatro pero anteriormente eran cinco, poseen habilidades únicas en el mundo que los hace algunos de los mejores asesinos de todas las mafias mundiales. Sin embargo, si yo pude derrotar a Phantom, cuya habilidad era descomprimir sus células al punto de trasportarse a través de objetos sólidos, utilizando mi fuerza y electricidad para quemar sus neuronas, demuestra que no son invencibles.

Ahora que sé de dónde procede y habiendo escuchado su voz no me es difícil saber de quién se trata. No es más que el nuevo líder de ese grupo de asesinos, el segundo en rango de fuerza, pero el primero en inteligencia, sin olvidar que es el primero en labia. Fue un sujeto multimillonario por herencia, que fue educado en las mejores escuelas, pero que perdió toda su fortuna en mujeres y juegos de azar, por ello entregó su vida al crimen organizado. Lo que hicieron con él fue meterlo en un laboratorio después de notar que sus células eran compatibles con los experimentos, y después de ello ya no fue el mismo. Abandonó su propio nombre y adoptó el apodo que le puso la mafia.

—Sanguinex —le dije a modo de saludo y éste simplemente siguió con la cabeza hacia adelante, por ello me decidí a seguir hablando con él, deseaba averiguar qué hacía en ese lugar. — ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde lo vi llevarse una mano al mentón, como si estuviese pensando. Sé bien que no está pensando, es una burda actuación característica de un asesino; parecer calmados, poner nerviosa a la víctima, son cosas que uno aprende con la experiencia y que muchos disfrutamos. Sanguinex siempre fue más temible que los demás, más frío y calculador, por eso mismo siempre lo consideré como el verdadero líder de los Dark Bladers. Tal vez que haya matado a Phantom sirvió más de lo que pensaba a la organización de ese pequeño grupo de cinco.

—Pues vine a beber un poco, pero no hay nadie que atienda —dijo y se volteó para verme. Yo hice lo mismo y me encontré con su rostro, pálido como siempre, y pelirrojo bastante más oscuro que el de Yuriy. No se quitó la capucha que traía puesta pero me pude imaginar que seguía manteniendo el mismo corte ridículo de cabello.

Lo encaré mirándolo a los ojos, no iba a dejar que este tipo me rebaje con la mirada o se crea superior a mí. Somos los dos del mismo rango, y yo ya no tengo un líder al cual responder, si deseo matarlo lo mataré cueste lo que me cueste. Mas este no es el lugar adecuado para iniciar una pelea.

— ¿Quieres que crea que me encontraste de casualidad? —le dije de forma altanera. La verdad es que hacía un par de cuadras que sentía la presencia de alguien más, de un ente fuerte que no podía localizar. Era una sensación de estar siendo observado, _cual presa del cazador._

De inmediato escuché la ligera y algo serena risa del sujeto. En efecto, yo estoy en lo correcto. Era Sanguinex quien me seguía, era su presencia la que podía sentir en esos momentos. Ahora no me queda duda de que él vino a negociar, de no ser así sería sumamente estúpido no haberme atacado anticipadamente en los callejones más desolados por los que caminé.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre has sido, Hiwatari —comentó después de reír un poco y volvió a mirar la barra con vasos vacíos. —La verdad es que… es una locura lo que estás haciendo.

Cuando le escuché decir esas palabras, confirmé mí hipótesis. En el fondo me alivia saber que no tendré que luchar contra él en este momento. No deseo destruir el local que Hitoshi mantiene, además de encarar una deuda con el propietario, que es el mismo Kinomiya.

— ¿Lo consideras así? —le dije como respuesta a su pregunta.

—Claro que sí —me respondió y volteó a mirarme, yo mantuve mi vista fija en la pared detrás de la barra, observando los licores. No quería verlo a los ojos porque me darían ganas de golpearlo en cuanto siga hablando de las estupideces que la mafia lo mandó a decir. —Piénsalo, eres inteligente. La mafia es mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás será un simple ejército de prostitutos con armas promedio. El Tercio de Sin City no es más que el gran basurero de la ciudad, donde la escoria brinda sus servicios. No vale realmente arriesgar la vida por un grupo de gente de ese tipo.

—Quizá tengas razón —le hablé, fingiendo darle realmente la razón, por eso me tardé un par de minutos en contestarle, como si meditara lo que me está diciendo. Fingí que caía en su trampa y en su juego de palabras de mala calidad. Yo tampoco soy muy bueno con las palabras, por eso nunca me meto en ese campo, pero él nunca quiso acatar mi consejo de dar su propia argumentación en vez de repetir palabras cual loro amaestrado. —El Tercio de Sin City es un basurero de alimañas detestables.

— ¿Ves? —se vanaglorió un poco. —Ahora bien, con una organización que lo explote como se debe, quitando la prostitución de ese estilo o quizá manteniéndola, se podría conseguir una ganancia mucho mayor. Sin embargo, si somos muchos la cantidad de dinero se repartirá en menores partes. Por ello te invito a reflexionar sobre lo que te he dicho y lo que te voy a decir, considera que si te estoy haciendo una gran oferta, es porque las ganancias serán enormes, inclusive para ser repartidas entre más de tres personas.

Lo miré sorprendido y entendí a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Él me está pidiendo que sea parte del gobierno del Tercio de Sin City, me está ofreciendo un puesto sumamente importante, un puesto donde ganare un cuarto de la ganancia neta de la ciudad. _Es tentador, muy tentador_ , demasiado tentador para una mente como la mía, pero aún así hay otros detalles que llaman mi atención. ¿Por qué son tres personas ya contadas por Sanguinex y yo sería la cuarta?

Si bien conozco que hay un solo jefe de esa mafia, pues es el hombre de más alto rango de la familia, o quizá dinastía por la cantidad de personas que la integran y por el nivel económico que ostentan. Lamentablemente el sólo hecho de recordar su nombre me molesta por sobremanera, y es un golpe grande a mi orgullo, pero a su vez fue lo que hizo fácil mi ingreso a la mafia. Voltaire Hiwatari es el líder de la organización más grande del mundo; _pero no se confundan, él no es pariente mío._ Sí, él era el líder de los prostitutos y ahora quiere recuperar el territorio que perdió hace mucho tiempo, por mi culpa vale aclarar. El cómo llegó a eso y el cómo lo quitamos de su puesto, cómo y por qué terminé trabajando para él son varias largas historias.

Voltaire es uno de los cuatro, y no hay dudas de que el segundo es el mismo Sanguinex. Conociendo a este gusano-vampiro, sé que no se quedará atrás a la hora de reclamar un tesoro tan grande como el que promete la recuperación de Tercio para Voltaire. Estoy seguro, en un ciento por ciento, que exigió al viejo una parte considerable de las ganancias a cambio de sus servicios. Sin embargo aún me queda una única persona, alguien que no he contado y que no he tenido en cuenta en todo este asunto. Debe de ser un nuevo aliado de este hombre, una nueva persona que esté de acuerdo con sus planes. Sé que del gobierno no puede ser, pues el mismo gobierno no le interesa lo que pueda pasar con Sin City, menos aún le preocupará el Tercio de Sin City.

— ¿Y? —me interrumpió los pensamientos la voz de Sanguinex. —Es una gran oferta, no sería nada inteligente desaprovecharla…

El sujeto me está apresurando a que tome una decisión y creo que tiene razón al momento de decir que es una gran oferta. _No todos los días te proponen ser el gobierno de una ciudad,_ en donde las ganancias serían la mayoría para el gobierno y la minoría para el pueblo. Mi familia volvería a estar a salvo, volvería a tener la vida tranquila y el trabajo estable que tuve y que ahora deseo. No estaría escapando, quedarían atrás los momentos de hambre y el miedo a morir constantemente latente en mi cabeza. Creo que teniendo en cuenta todo eso, mi decisión está tomada y sólo queda comunicársela.

Lo miré fijamente y él sonrió con malicia, evidentemente mi respuesta es la que él esperaba. Admito que no estoy dudando bajo ningún punto de vista mi posición, no le temo al futuro que pueda traerme aparejado. Quizá esté traicionando a alguien, no tengo grandes principios por los cuales regirme, quizá esa sea otra razón por la que no me molesta estar tomando este camino. No me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pase a continuación. Mi vida, al fin y al cabo, será mejor tomando esta determinación.

—No —dije finalmente y él asintió. —No me uniré a ustedes, no soy un lacayo más, no soy el monstruos que tú crees que soy.

—Te equivocas Kai —me contradijo. —Siempre supe qué tipo de monstruo eres y créeme que no me importará matarte en un futuro. —Dicho esto se puso de pie y se paró junto a mí, como si con eso buscase intimidarme. Únicamente me senté más derecho y con una sonrisa sobradora en el rostro. _Es un completo idiota si piensa que con eso me hará cambiar de opinión o siquiera temerle._

—Supongo que debe haber algo muy especial en esta ciudad de mierda —comentó buscando provocarme y sólo me reí ante su afirmación. —O quizá un alguien —volvió a hablar, logrando que parase de reír y esbozara una sonrisa, demostrando que me tenía muy tranquilo de todas maneras. No quería alterarme y dejar a la vista mi debilidad.

—Oh bueno —volvió a decir y se separó de mi lado. —Menos mal que sólo mataremos al líder —dijo una vez parado en la puerta. Esas palabras me sobresaltaron y me pusieron alerta, fue una simple reacción instintiva, movida más por le corazón que por la razón.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —grité poniéndome de pie. Ante esto el hombre se volteó y comenzó a reír fuertemente. _Había caído en su trampa._

—Lo sabía —dijo y desapareció por la puerta.

 _Soy un idiota, soy un completo idiota._ ¿Cómo pude haberme dejado llevar por su estúpida artimaña? Fue algo simple, él se aferró al rumor que siempre existió sobre mí dentro de la mafia, y con esas solas palabras me hizo morder el anzuelo. Un hombre como yo, un ser despreciable, un monstruo sin piedad ni corazón, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que tiene hacia un muchacho. Mi corazón latió por esos solos segundos, mi frío corazón palpitó y se movió por un tiempo, reacción ante sus palabras.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la reacción que tuve, me senté en la banqueta y miré al frente. _Atónito, estaba atónito._ No sé si alegrarme por haber sentido tan fuertemente o simplemente enojarme conmigo mismo. Quizá el encuentro con Max sí me ha ablandado lo suficiente como para ser vulnerable. En un estado como en el que me encuentro en este momento no puedo enfrentar a nada ni a nadie, mi corazón deberá volverse a endurecer si realmente deseo salvar a quien amo. No dejaré que Yuriy se vuelva una debilidad, para así poder protegerlo. Puede sonar muy paradójico, pero es mi realidad actual. Debo ser un monstruo completamente, no uno con corazón. _De nada sirve un arma con corazón._

Con ese pensamiento me levanté de la silla y miré por última vez este lugar. Ver a Hitoshi solo hará que me vuelva a acordar de mi familia, de Goh y mi querida esposa, que sólo espero estén sanos y salvos. Ni Max ni el pelirrojo son fuente de fuerza en este momento, su recuerdo sólo me hace ablandarme más y más conforme mi corazón palpita de nuevo. No necesito los sentimientos ahora, se avecinan batallas cruentas y donde mi vida estará en riesgo, si no logro completar esta misión Tala morirá. No imaginaré un mundo sin él, por el simple hecho que su pérdida significará el completo descontrol en mi persona. _Él es un recuerdo que trae mi humanidad de vuelta, pero aleja demasiado al monstruo. Ahora esta batalla la luchará el monstruo._

Salí del bar y caminé por las calles. Aún me queda un gran recorrido para llegar a la Iglesia de Santa Quiteria, sin embargo hay algo extraño en el ambiente. Sin Sanguinex que me siga, sólo me queda pensar que hay otro asesino detrás de mi cabeza en este momento. El pelirrojo enemigo no se ensuciará las manos aún, él esperará y será el último recurso, por eso estoy tan seguro de que no es él. _Deberé de asesinar a este sujeto, sea quien sea, mi supervivencia depende de ello…_

" _Debo resistir, mi supervivencia depende de ello". Ese era mi pensamiento mientras sentía como las corrientes eléctricas viajaban por mis nervios hasta mi cerebro, causando enormes sobresaltos en mí y que mis extremidades tiemblen y se retuerzan con fuerza. No era algo natural, en mis terminaciones nerviosas habían sido colocadas unas especies de hisopos que le permitían a la enfermera aplicar electricidad y a la doctora controlar que no muriese en ese instante. Claro que a estas personas que se encuentran observando y monitoreando sólo les puedo decir doctores para mantener la fachada del gobierno._

 _Por fin la tortura terminó y la electricidad dejó de correr por mi cuerpo. Me senté de inmediato en la camilla y quité rápidamente los cables, asegurándome que no volvieran a administrar electricidad de manera repentina. Suficiente había tenido con las pruebas realizadas anteriormente y con las masivas extracciones de sangre de rutina, no sé por qué necesitan tanto de mi sangre._

— _¡Kai no seas tan brusco! —me gritó la jefa de todo ese laboratorio, a quien debía llamar "mamá", pues es nada más y nada menos que Judy Mizuhara._

 _Simplemente le respondí con un gruñido que la fastidió pues ella también gruñó algo fuerte. Nos miramos por unos segundos. Ella había sido mi salvadora, me sacó de la calle, pero no fue gratis. A cambio de mi estadía en su casa y de mi "adopción" como hijo, lo que implicaba poder vivir una vida en cierta forma normal e ir a la escuela, yo debía ser la rata del laboratorio que ella tenía y así contribuir a que el gobierno formara al luchador perfecto que sería enviado a la guerra que mantenía con un país casi vecino. Un hecho absurdo, pues es una guerra para demostrar poder única y netamente, pero que me conviene por cuanto ambos obtenemos lo que necesitamos. Claro que existe el riesgo de muerte, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr._

 _A raíz de ello yo pude seguir la escuela y tener mi casa en Rosenrot, donde fui a una escuela diferente del resto, porque era una escuela únicamente para extranjeros pero con muy buen nivel educativo. Siendo completamente evidente mi no procedencia de la ciudad, era necesario que no fuera a una escuela normal para no llamar mucho la atención con mi apariencia. Mis ojos y mi cabello ahora se habían vuelto una completa molestia, pero Judy podía costear los gastos perfectamente. Siendo ella una científica del gobierno no ganaba nada mal, más porque también debían pagar su silencio._

 _Todas las mañanas, después de que Max se fuera a su escuela, donde entraba más temprano que yo, mi trabajo de rata comenzaba. Debía ir al laboratorio y colaborar con las diferentes pruebas, que consistía desde pruebas de resistencia hasta pruebas con mi sangre, para ver si era inmune a enfermedades. Lo que los científicos descubrieron es que mi gran fuerza, agilidad y capacidad de supervivencia se deben a una mutación genética, en otras palabras, soy un mutante. Un monstruo. Dejaron en claro que esta mutación se podía deber al contexto en que nací. Habiendo nacido en Long Night y habiendo estado todo el tiempo expuesto a contaminación, sumado al clima hostil de ese sitio, no les sorprendió mi cualidad._

 _Fortalecían mis músculos, descubrían mis inmunidades especialmente a enfermedades respiratorias. Pero Judy estaba obsesionada con mis ojos rojos como el carmín, o rubíes como les solía decir. Mis ojos me hacían ver más definido que los humanos promedio, y ella estaba decidida a poder llevar a cabo esa mejora en otros seres humanos. Sólo está loca la pobre mujer. Sin embargo, dependo de ella en este momento, no tengo otra que obedecerla hasta cumplir 18 años y haber terminado la secundaria. Sí, me interesa eso por si en algún momento logro trabajar de algo decente que no involucre matar a personas._

— _Creo que llegó la hora de irme —le dije y me bajé de la camilla de pruebas, y tomando la mochila que estaba junto a ella me fui de la habitación._

— _Suerte en tu primer día de clases Kai —me dijo ella y me volteé a mirarla. Con una sonrisa forzada me observaba con su cinismo patente en sus ojos, esa actitud me repugna realmente. No acepto que finja delante de mí cuando Max no está, el rubio es el único que piensa que su mamá es un ángel. Si él supiera que su madre es un demonio y que el verdadero ángel es él._

— _No finjas Judy, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho —le dije y me fui por la puerta, mi primer día de clase me esperaba._

 _Ya habían pasado dos años desde que vivía con los Mizuhara. Durante los días de semana las cosas eran muy rutinarias, mis pruebas por la mañana y a veces en otras horas del día. Max siempre actuaba como mi hermano menor, pues soy un par de años mayor que él, el rubio es el único ser de luz en esta casa. Los fines de semana el chico iba a la casa de su padre, Taro Mizuhara. A veces lo acompañaba y el hombre no parecía un mal tipo, era muy amable y alegre y se le notaba en la voz que amaba a su hijo. Pero era un hombre que sentía mucho y que protegía a su hijo, me hubiera gustado que mi padre fuera de esa manera._

 _¿Cómo me daba cuenta de su instinto paternal protector? Simple, él no me quería cerca ni de su casa ni de su hijo. Por alguna razón él notaba la maldad y la frialdad en mis ojos, seguramente él veía el monstruo dentro de mí y lo sentía como una amenaza. Siempre que acompañaba a Max a casa de su padre, el sujeto me miraba con desconfianza y no me dejaba pasar a su casa. Jamás me ofendí por esa actitud, es una reacción lógica para él y que acepto con serenidad, yo haría lo mismo con mis hijos estando en su situación._

 _Los primeros años fueron normales, pero lo mejor comenzó cuando a mis 14 años mi vida dio un vuelco. Había salido de la escuela, ya estaba anocheciendo y mi autobús se había retrasado. Esa maldita de Judy no pagaba trasporte para mí, asumiendo que mantenerme era suficiente. Malagradecida. Gracias a mí y a mi cuerpo ella come todos los días. En fin, el mundo siempre es injusto y extraño a mis ojos. Caminaba muy lentamente, sin deseos de llegar a mi casa, hacerme las pruebas que me habían dicho por la mañana y hacer mi tarea después, con los dolores de los pinchazos de las agujas en mis brazos._

 _Un auto comenzó a andar a paso de hombre, muy lentamente se me fue acercando hasta que alcanzó la velocidad de mi andar. No les presté atención, conozco mi fuerza y mi gran fortaleza, sé que los mataré si intentan atacarme. El auto anduvo de esa manera hasta que logró alcanzar mi paso. Se mantuvo junto a mí unos minutos, parecía que me seguía muy de cerca, pero me llamaba la atención el hecho de que no me detuvieran. Es como si dudasen realmente de lo que deben hacer, son muy patéticos si eso es lo que ocurre._

 _Soporté por unos cuántos minutos que ese endemoniado auto me siguiera, suficiente con su apariencia lujosa como para que llamen tanto la atención. Quizá es por la gran presencia de gente que el vehículo no se detiene, eso me suena a algo mucho más coherente que la otra posibilidad. Al sacar esa conclusión, desvié mi recorrido y me adentré por algunos de los callejones desolados por los que alguna vez vagabundeé cuando apenas llegaba a Rosenrot. Buscaba el lugar menos concurrido, con el auto pisándome los talones pues iba casi pegado a mí. Una vez que vi el lugar indicado, una de las zonas menos transitadas del maldito distrito, me detuve y el auto se detuvo justo junto a mí._

— _Bien idiotas —les dije con mi mayor prepotencia, pues no contaba ya con la paciencia suficiente para tratarlos de una mejor manera. — ¿Por qué carajo me están siguiendo? —. Ahora mi vista se centró en el vehículo, mi odio creo que se trasmitió a través de mis ojos dado que inmediatamente bajaron la venta con vidrio polarizado._

— _Veo que es cierto lo que nos dijeron —dijo una voz grave y bastante ronca de un sujeto típico del distrito, piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos claros. No me sorprende que hayan mandado a un tipo que se confunda fácilmente y pase de sea percibido. —Tu eres Kai Mizuhara, ¿no?_

— _Sí, es correcto —respondí con seriedad y me crucé de brazos, había adoptado el apellido Mizuhara después de ingresar a la escuela. Él y su compañero intercambiaron miradas, podía verlos temblar ligeramente, pues parecen tipos valientes. Admito que cualquiera hubiera escapado al recibir la mirada que tengo ahora, pero estos tipos o son muy valientes o son muy estúpidos, o le pagan mucho dinero, pero me inclino más por ésta última opción._

— _Por lo que veo es cierto lo que nos dijeron de ti —respondió el compañero del que me habló primero, la descripción es la misma que el anterior. Esa sola afirmación me hizo dar aún más rabia, por esa razón gruñí y me acerqué al auto, con viles intenciones de destrozarlo a golpes._

— _¿Qué demonios quieren de mí y quien mierda los mandó?_

— _Espera, no te enfades de esa manera —comentó uno y ante mi gruñido, comenzó a hablar nuevamente. —Nos han enviado para traerte un mensaje de uno de los hombres más poderosos de este país…_

— _¿Quién? —los apuré para que hablaran más._

— _El líder mafioso, Voltaire Hiwatari —dijeron casi al unísono, como si fuera una obviedad la identidad de ese sujeto. Estos tipos no saben que soy un chico de sólo 14 años y que ni yo estoy ciento por ciento informado._

— _¿Y ese? No lo conozco._

— _Si deseas, lo puedes conocer esta noche en esta dirección —dijo el primer sujeto y me extendió un papel. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observé, efectivamente era una dirección. Pronto elevé la cabeza para observarlos de nuevo._

— _Nos llegó información sobre ti, un joven con gran fuerza, habilidades sobrehumanas y que sirve como rata de pruebas para los experimentos del gobierno en el laboratorio Mizuhara. Dicen que tu aparición está relacionada con el asesinato de un policía y un chofer de camiones ocurrido hace unos dos años. —No respondí nada a su información, simplemente asentí. —Nuestro jefe está interesado en ti y tus habilidades, piensa que podrías ser valioso._

— _Si te interesa, nos veremos —comentó finalmente el otro sujeto. Después de decir eso y sin esperar una respuesta mía, cerraron la ventana y se alejaron en el dichoso auto, yendo ahora sí bastante rápido._

 _Me quedé en ese callejón mirando el papel que me habían dado. Estaba sorprendido, primeramente porque la información sobre mí se haya filtrado y segundo de que haya llamado la atención de la mafia. Realmente puedo ser muy importante para otras personas, aunque sea para realizar un trabajo muy sucio como el asesinato. Eso me dieron a entender, buscan a un joven de sólo catorce años para hacer el trabajo sucio, que tipos tan despreciables. Pero admito que yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar._

— _Con que le intereso a ese tal Voltaire… —dije en voz alta, en realidad fue un pensamiento que salió por mi boca y no se quedó en mi cabeza._

 _Esa misma noche decidí encontrarme con el sujeto ese y escapé de la mansión Mizuhara, porque esa casa amerita el título de mansión, y escapé porque sé perfectamente que no me dejarían ir por las buenas. Sólo me escabullí entre las sombras, con una rapidez y agilidad que conocí en medio de los experimentos, y conteniendo las ganas de matar a los guardias que se interponían en mi camino, y así pude salir de ese lugar._

 _Miré la dirección y pude deducir que era en una bodega abandonada, no me sorprende que haya elegido ese sitio para encontrarnos. Caminé por esas calles ya desoladas, porque es un día de semana y no hay clubes nocturnos que abran estos días. En esos detalles es que noto que no estoy en Long Night, sino en Rosenrot._

 _Una vez que llegué al lugar indicado miré alrededor, me llama mucho la atención que un lugar tan desolado y con un nivel de pobreza bastante alto pudiera convivir con una ciudad modernizada con todos los lujos posibles y todas las comodidades del buen vivir. Muchas veces estas ambigüedades son lo que me demuestra lo fríos que pueden ser los seres humanos. Tantas personas con dinero suficiente como para alimentar a todo un distrito la despilfarran en lujos propios y satisfaciendo sus necesidades terciarias, porque ni siquiera son secundarias. A veces entiendo las dos posturas y a veces no, debe ser porque soy un ser ambiguo como todos. O quizá soy un monstruo con atisbos de humanidad._

 _Cuando ingresé en ese sucio y lúgubre lugar mis pensamientos se disiparon y contemplé frente a mí al hombre encargado de mandarme a buscar. Era un sujeto de estatura promedio, con tez pálida y ojos entre negros y azules, con un largo cabello canoso y una extraña y a la vez graciosa cresta color blanco. El tipo parece un gallo con eso en la cabeza, no pude evitar soltar una leve risa, que traté de disimular para ahorrarme el manchar mis manos con sangre._

— _Me alegra que hayas decidido venir muchacho —dijo el viejo y se acercó un poco a mí, a su lado habían dos tipos que lo custodiaban. Los miré a ambos con desconfianza y desafiante, no me caían bien esos sujetos y se los hice notar. —Tranquilo, sólo son Phantom y Sanguinex —me explicó, mas desde ese momento fijé mi vista en Phantom. El tipo parecía un estúpido con músculos, no es nada comparado conmigo, me despierta grandes deseos de matarlo, de hacerlo añicos y de escuchar todos sus huesos al quebrarse. Una gran sed de sangre que nunca había sentido me invadió, mas me controlé perfectamente._

— _Exactamente, ¿qué pretendes de mí? ¿Qué planes tienes? —le interrogué y me crucé de brazos. —El hecho de que haya venido no significa que esté de tu lado._

 _El viejo me miró y comenzó a reír efusivamente, está totalmente chiflado. No entiendo el motivo de su risa, no entiendo qué carajo le pasa. Me está haciendo exasperar y me está llevando a tener ganas de asesinarlo más que de trabajar para él. Respiré profundamente y me di la vuelta, listo para marcharme ante tamaña muestra de desprecio, no me importa que sea el hombre más poderoso del mundo, no dejaré que me falte el respeto a mí. ¡A mí, Kai Hiwatari!_

— _¡Espera! —me dijo cuando vio que avanzaba hacia la puerta._

— _Dame un motivo por el que no deba irme —casi grité y me volteé a verlo. En ese momento se sobresaltó y los otros dos se pusieron alertas. Como dije antes, no voy a dudar en matarlo sin importar de quién se trate, a menos que tenga una muy buena oferta._

— _Te ofrezco dinero y libertad —. Con esas dos palabras se volteé totalmente y le contemplé. Ahora sí ha llamado mi atención y merece ser escuchado. Le insistí en que siga hablando. — ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido?_

— _Hiwatari —le respondí cortante y él pareció sobresaltarse._

— _De Long Night, ¿cierto?_

— _Correcto —asentí ante esa palabrería inútil y él se asombró y sonrió nuevamente, yo suspiré. Me está hartando todo esto, deseo irme ya mismo de este lugar._

— _Te ofrezco ser mi nieto —dijo y enarqué una ceja._

— _¿Ahora eres el padre de mi padre? —le comenté riendo a carcajadas. No es posible que realmente este sujeto sea padre de mi padre, es algo imposible. —El apellido Hiwatari es común en Long Night porque muchos tienen descendencia del oriente, especialmente del distrito Toru._

— _Yo también procedo de allí muchacho y no estás entendiendo mi planteo —comentó el tipo casi ofendido por mi forma de hablarle. Parece que no acepta que ha tenido raíces orientales y, por ello, pobres. Los habitantes del distrito de Toru mueren a una edad promedio de 60 años, pues sus condiciones de pobreza extrema y precarización van más allá que la que se vive en Long Night, donde la edad promedio de muerte es a los 65 años. Si bien no es mucha la diferencia, se muere a esa edad de viejo y no de hambre._

— _Sé mi asesino, mi sicario, mi cartero de la muerte, trabaja para mi mafia —habló nuevamente. —A cambio recibirás riquezas, mujeres, inclusive tu libertad. ¿Qué opinas?_

 _Lo pensé por unos minutos, meditando los pros y los contras, analizando mi situación actual. No me conviene dejar de lado a Judy y a Max, por un lado por el cariño que les pueda tener y por el otro lado es por el techo, la comida y la facilidad de vida que me brindan. Además no morderé la mano que me ha dado de comer tanto tiempo, no seré ese tipo de traidor. Sin embargo la propuesta de este viejo me parece bastante interesante y considerable. No pienso desperdiciarla por una forma de pensar y sentir alejado de lo que realmente soy. Un monstruo sólo sirve para una cosa, aunque desee combinar eso con una vida más decente. Es nada más otra ambigüedad presente en mi vida y en la vida de todos los hombres._

— _Entiendo que te cueste tomar una decisión, quizá es demasiado para un muchacho de…_

— _¿Catorce años? —interrumpí su oración, logrando captar ciento por ciento su atención. Una vez logrado eso, le volví a hablar. —No deseo dejar de vivir mi vida tal y como está ahora, pero me interesa tú oferta. Espera mi servicio al ciento por ciento a mis 18 años, pero hasta ahora creo que lo mejor será ser tu asesino sólo en la noche. Me darás los trabajos a partir de las doce de la noche, sin excepción. Y me niego a ser tu nieto. Tómalo o déjalo._

 _Lo vi meditar por unos minutos, pero prontamente sonrió y estiró su mano._

— _Muchacho, tenemos un trato hecho —dijo y estreché su mano. Ese fue el comienzo de mi doble vida._

 _Desde los catorce años fui un asesino de la mafia y desde esa edad conozco a Voltaire Hiwatari, quien es, o era mejor dicho, mi padrino y protector. Mas no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Gracias a él es que conocí al pelirrojo, gracias a él encontré a Yuriy, el amor que aún perdura en mi pobre y frío corazón, pero esa no es más que otra historia._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero que no se hayan aburrido jeje. Les prometo más capítulos en un futuro lejano muajaja. Mil y un gracias si comentan!

Kitty fuera, paz! Y recuerden… un arma no debe tener corazón.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Hola lectoras (asumiendo que mi pequeño público es de mujeres únicamente jajaja si hay hombres van a tener que comentar :P )! Después de mucho tiempo de estudiar pro fin logré actualizar este capítulo con mucha acción, pero no de la acción que ustedes están pensando. Espero lo disfruten :)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mío, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con sus ideas originales no es de ellos, es totalmente mía.

 **Advertencias:** gore, solamente eso.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del protagonista/narrador.

 **Extras:** -

– – –

 _ **Capítulo VI: Siete vidas**_

Un aire gélido golpeó contra mis mejillas, el cambio de temperatura había sido muy drástico. No recuerdo que en Sin City las cosas fueran tan frías de noche, aún así me pregunto si las prostitutas de esta calle no sienten frío. Sus minifaldas dejan ver mucho más de lo deseado y sus escotes son prominentes. Sin embargo, su rostro duro y frío, inmutado por el paso del tiempo y por la crudeza de su realidad, demostraba que ellas no sentían el mínimo frío, al contrario de mí, que me tomó un par de cuadras aclimatarme a ese tiempo tan helado. El aliento que salía de mi boca era humo que se difuminaba por el viento y se perdía lentamente.

Las estrellas no se ven en esta noche, _aunque yo no recuerdo haber visto nunca estrellas_. Las nubes de contaminación cubren el cielo de esta ciudad, inclusive siendo la que menos fábricas tiene. Long Night no es más que un basurero despreciable e inmundo de ratas que se arrastran por un pedazo de pan o por unos míseros billetes. Es patético, pero no soy quién para juzgar de ese modo. Después de todo yo mismo nací aquí, mis amores han pertenecido o pertenecen a este lugar e inclusive he sido una de esas ratas inmundas que se arrastran y aguantan con rudeza la realidad por los míseros billetes. No todo es color de rosa en ningún lugar de este despreciable país, pero admito que este distrito es lo peor de todo. Lo odio, y mi odio se deja traslucir en mí andar.

Ninguna prostituta se me acerca, ningún prostituto me mira siquiera, nadie a mi alrededor se digna a regresar la cabeza para verme. Quizá mi mirada está comenzando a ser la que era antes del reencuentro con Hitoshi y la que era mucho antes del encuentro con Max. Las personas de mi pasado habían logrado ablandar mi corazón lo suficiente como para hacerme débil, pero ahora las cosas han vuelto a ser como siempre debieron ser. No puedo dejarme ablandar si deseo salvar la vida de la persona que amo, y del resto de seres queridos que aún pueda tener en este basurero. Afortunadamente, comienzo a creer que muchas de las personas que realmente quise se han marchado o no están en esta ciudad y mucho menos en este distrito. Gracias a la entidad suprema que me ha dejado nacer como monstruo, ellos lograron escapar del infierno.

Mientras caminaba por la calle tuve que doblar por un callejón y adentrarme en un angosto pasillo, pues ese es el camino más corto hacia la dichosa Iglesia de Santa Quiteria. Es curioso que justamente en esta ciudad poblada por el pecado, se venere a una virgen mártir. Quizá la clave está en otras características y atribuciones de la Santa, pues según la historia le cortaron la cabeza por no querer contraer matrimonio con un noble pero fue ella misma la que cargó su cabeza hasta su tumba, supongo que ese no es más que otro hecho ilógico que la religión explica con "es un milagro de la fe". _Claro_. Por esa razón es que su imagen es la de una mujer, típicamente hermosa como se esculpe a las vírgenes santas, con su cabeza en una bandeja. Un poco grotesca la imagen que ofrece la iglesia, pero es mejor que otras interpretaciones. Además se le atribuyen milagros curativos, dicen que es capaza de curar cualquier enfermedad, por esa razón es que algunas prostitutas y prostitutos concurren a la iglesia.

Después de dar un par de pasos por el callejón vi como una silueta femenina se acercaba a mí, su presencia no me generó ninguna alerta, por lo que supuse era una mujer que yo ya conocía. Así mismo fue, pues una vez la pude ver, entendí que sólo se trataba de Julia. La muchacha llevaba su sable al hombro y caminaba con mucha tranquilidad. Una vez no topamos de frente, intercambiamos miradas y ella ladeo la cabeza, al parecer no me recuerda. Simplemente la miré y vi como tragaba saliva antes de finalmente guardar su arma debajo de sus ropas. Eso explica porqué es ella la única prostituta que lleva una falda larga y un poco más de ropa que las demás. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no se vea hermosa o provocadora, _sé apreciar la verdadera belleza y fortaleza de una mujer._

Nos quedamos unos minutos más mirándonos hasta que le dije un simple y vago "hola Julia" y fue en ese instante que ella exclamó con cierto asombro y sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risilla. Al parecer me acaba de recordar y realmente se sorprende de verme, lo cual no me sorprende realmente, después de todo ella me conoció como un prisionero que iba a la cárcel de Sin City.

—Veo que lo lograste, Kai Hiwatari —dijo ella y sonreí con bastante orgullo. —Con razón Hitomi tenía tanta fe en ti.

—De tomas maneras no fue tarea sencilla —comenté simplemente para acotar algo a la plática que estábamos teniendo. E hice otro comentario bastante banal sobre la prisión causando la risa en la muchacha. Al poco tiempo nos volvimos a quedar en silencio y ella tomó una pose un poco más coqueta que antes, tal vez está entrando en confianza. Muchas de las prostitutas son de entrar en confianza cuando necesitan dinero, y eso no es algo que no sepa.

—A todo esto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —comentó con una mirada muy extraña, creo que me equivoqué al describirla como coqueta. Le contesté la pregunta con sutileza…

—Estoy buscando un lugar y este callejón es un atajo para llegar allí —, sin dar muchos detalles y a la vez explicándole justamente.

—Interesante —respondió y elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si contemplara las nubes espantosas que se dibujaban allí. —Ten cuidado, ignora el muerto y olvida que me viste —me dijo aun mirando al cielo y después pasó a mi lado. Pude sentir su cabello rozando contra mi mejilla y oler un aroma parecido a la manzana. _Las mujeres y su gusto por las frutas._

—Que tengas una muy buena noche —le desee bajito, casi como un agradecimiento por su advertencia.

—Que tu noche sea exitosa —respondió antes de perderse completamente de mi vista.

Sin más que decir seguí por el callejón con las palabras de Julia en mente, y efectivamente es verdad lo que me dijo. Sí, a los pocos pasos que di vi el cadáver de un hombre. Juzgando por la posición y el estado del cuerpo, fue asesinado por Julia. Quizá fue uno de esos malos clientes que corrieron con la mala suerte de comportarse de manera inadecuada. No conozco las reglas que les permiten matar a hombres dentro de la ciudad, pero sí sé que hay que tener cuidado. _Pobre diablo desafortunado._ Tenía un corte que atravesaba todo su cuello, un sable con perfecto filo podría haber realizado eso, mas no lo degolló. La muchacha le permitió conservar un poco de su dignidad.

Una vez salí del callejón, pues sí tiene salida hacia otra calle, pude sentir en el aire un olor extraño pero conocido. _Es olor a muerte_. Olor nauseabundo y denso, acompañado de la pesadez que se materializa en la ausencia de gente en esa calle. No hay prostitutas, no hay prostitutos, no hay clientes; hay un silencio que congela los huesos y que hiela la sangre. Una sinfonía de voces silenciosas que no expresan más que la crudeza, la crueldad, la amargura, es una atmósfera que no le deseo conocer a nadie, pero que yo reconozco con facilidad.

Entiendo lo que está pasando, reconozco esto como si lo hubiera vivido ayer, pero la realidad es que lo he vivido tantos años que ya lo comprendo con facilidad. Es el olor y la atmósfera que dejan ellos, esos demonios que no saben hacer las cosas de manera encubierta y sin despertar sospechas. Recuerdo que esas fueron las razones por las que rechacé de antemano pertenecer a ese grupo de idiotas. Tal vez por referirme a ellos de manera tan despectiva es que me odian y seguro van a disfrutar de intentar matarme.

Observé la calle y al final de ella se elevaba la imponente iglesia. Poseía dos torres bastante altas, una gran puerta que se contemplaba desde mi posición y una ventada circular, de muchos colores, al parecer es un vitro. Nunca he sido bueno en otros artes que no sean la muerte y la guerra. Lo sé, mi mete es sumamente estrecha para varias cosas de la vida y mi alma muy acotada a determinadas emociones. A veces pienso que soy un ser vacío, pero a veces se me ocurre que un monstruo es un ser tan simple como complejo, lo cual lo lleva a ser justamente un vacío. La intersección de los elementos totalmente opuestos, donde ninguno tiene que ver con el otro, como lo es lo simple y lo complejo, llevan al vacío. Debe ser algún principio matemático aplicable a alguna resolución y que se aplica a mí mismo también.

Di apenas dos pasos por la calle cuando sentí de nuevo la oleada de fétido olor a muerte. Está más cerca de lo que pienso, y estoy muy preparado para enfrentarlo. Si a ellos les divierte la idea de intentar matarme, a mí me divierte más el asesinarlos como debí haber hecho hace muchos años. _Esto será divertido_ , pero no pan comido como muchas personas pueden llegar a considerar. Si bien los Dark Bladers son unos completos desprolijos, idiotas, frívolos, y demás calificativos negativos, son unos asesinos. El simple hecho de haber sido contratados por la mafia los hace de los sicarios más fuertes del país, sino es que del mundo. No obstante, yo también fui contratado por la mafia y a una muy temprana edad, lo que me vuelve muy superior a todos ellos juntos –argumento que me sirve para elevar mi ego y mi confianza–.

Detuve mi andar y volteé rápidamente, sólo para encontrar nada detrás de mí. Pero yo lo siento, yo sé que está aquí y lo desolado de la calle se debe a su presencia. Las prostitutas ni los prostitutos no son estúpidos como para estar en un área con esta densidad.

— ¡Sé que estás cerca! —grité a la nada, pero sabiendo que él me escuchaba. — ¡Zomb! Da la cara…

Una vez dicha esa frase me volteé nuevamente para encontrarme de frente, y a algunos metros de distancia, con una figura masculina muy corpulenta, sumamente alto y de un extraño cabello verde que se podía ver únicamente porque la capa marrón, característica de estos tipos; tenía la capucha colgando en vez de estar sobre su cabeza. _Era él, era Zomb_.

Lo observé a los ojos, como hago con cada ser con el que me topo, y pude ver que tenía la mirada más perdida que lo normal. Está sumamente volado o, usando un término menos callejero, está más drogado que lo usual. Él sabe que esta será una pelea difícil, entiende que es contra mí esta batalla, entiendo que haya sido tan precavido como lo está siendo ahora y no lo culpo. _Yo también estaría aterrado con sólo pensar que me enfrentaría a mí mismo._

Antes siquiera de decir o pensar algo más, Zomb corrió hacia mí. En una milésima de segundo lo tenía en frente y con un golpe certero en el estómago, el cual me dejó sin aire, me hizo retroceder no uno ni dos pasos, sino varios metros hacia la derecha, provocando que choque contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Quedé sin aire por unos instantes, el muy cabrón no me había dado tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente, mas también admito que fue un error mío el no haber elevado la guardia desde un principio. Las cosas van en serio, pero sé que van más en serio de lo que pensaba cuando el sujeto se colocó frente a mí y sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro, como si varias cuchillas se clavaran en él y lo desgarraran por completo. Zomb se había acercado a mí nuevamente y había mordido una parte de mi hombro, intentado arrancar un trozo de carne, como buen zombie. Con un movimiento fuerte y veloz, coloqué una patada en su pecho, haciendo que me librara de su agarre. Luego lo tomé de un brazo y con la mayor fuerza que tuve lo lancé hacia el edificio que estaba frente.

Sí, Zomb tiene justamente ese apodo porque se comporta como un zombie, a pesar de no serlo. Es un ser humano con una fuerza sobrenatural dotada por drogas modificadas en laboratorios. Si bien existe la droga popular que recibe el nombre de "sales de baño", que posee un efecto tan poderoso que hace que quien la consuma tenga lapsos de paranoia tales que se vuelve un caníbal, sus efectos son más que sólo eso.

Investigué por mi cuenta, y las "sales de baño" una droga sintética que contiene catoninas, su consumo tiene muchos efectos tales como la violencia extrema, llegando al punto del canibalismo, paranoia, alucinaciones, una mayor tolerancia al dolor, así como otros efectos mucho más negativos como la insuficiencia renal, insuficiencia hepática, ataques cardíacos y deshidratación. Los doctores que trabajan para la mafia tomaron esta droga y la modificaron aún más, provocando que los últimos efectos no se hagan presentes sino hasta una dosis demasiado elevada, tanto que se necesitaría tener más droga que sangre en las venas. A su vez agregaron nuevos efectos, como una fuerza descomunal, casi comparándose con la mía y la menor pérdida de conciencia, disminuyendo el nivel de la paranoia y las alucinaciones, para que así sea un asesino más preciso y no mate a cualquier persona.

De esta manera es que hicieron que esta droga, demasiado impredecible e incontrolable, se volviera controlable por el usuario que la consumiera. El problema era que no cualquier usuario tendría la fortaleza y la valentía de consumirla, sabiendo que podría morir y que se volvería un adicto de por vida, además de que sería usado como asesino por la mafia. El único que fue capaz de cumplir con todos los requisitos fue un ex boxeador, un hombre que después de tener problemas en la vista tuvo que dejar su pasión y la única fuente de trabajo y de vida que tenía. Sé que Zomb ya estaba decidido a morir cuando la mafia lo contrató, y éste aceptó viendo en ello la única posibilidad de salir adelante. La droga funcionó en él y lo que tengo ante mí es el resultado de muchas "sales de baño" y un entrenamiento agotador diario. _Nunca supe su nombre verdadero, pero Zomb le queda muy bien._

Vi como su cuerpo había quedado semi-incrustado en la pared, pero con su alta resistencia al dolor imagino que no debió sentir ni un rasguño. Tampoco siente el dolor de las quebraduras, es un zombie que razona únicamente para matar a su objetivo, quizá eso sea lo que lo haga más peligroso aún. Se quitó de la pared y me miró con más odio, me preparé para un ataque donde busque devorarme, pero mi hombro sangra demasiado en este momento. Mi brazo derecho tiene una movilidad un poco reducida ahora, pero aún puedo derrotarlo con un brazo y medio. En el momento en que lo vi avanzar, y tal parece que han hecho nuevas modificaciones a las drogas dándole una velocidad superior, avancé yo también. Llegamos a colisionar nuestro puños con tal fuerza que los cuerpos de ambos fueron lanzados para estamparse contra las paredes nuevamente.

Sentí como el brazo se dislocó con ese solo acto, mas me tomará un par de minutos colocarlo en su lugar. Minutos con los que no cuento, dado que en cuestión de instantes tuve al zombie frente a mí de nuevo, intentando morderme y devorarme, cual caníbal. Lo esquivé como pude y en eso pude darle un golpe en la cara que causo que su cabeza diera un giro de casi noventa grados y una patada que nuevamente lo alejó de mí. Una vez lo vi lejos, me volteé y corrí hacia la pared de uno de los edificios contiguos, la razón era simple: es de la ladrillo. Me fue fácil escalar, entre los dolores, el desangrado e insultos por esa pared de ladrillo y llegar a la techo del mismo. Desde la cima me sentí en la confianza de contemplar el suelo.

—Con que tienes problemas para subir, ¿eh? —dije con una sonrisa a modo de burla, viendo como el sujeto no podía subir con la misma rapidez con la que corría. Quizá su cuerpo aún es muy pesado y su fuerza no lograr soportar su propio peso, eso explica porqué es capaz de lanzarme y manipularme con facilidad, pues soy mucho más liviano que él. Con la diferencia de que yo sí puedo cargar con facilidad hasta diez veces mi propio peso, quizá en un futuro llegue a levantar los 500kg, mas no es momento de pensar eso.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo del tejado y reacomodaba mi brazo, evitando así que se siguiera dislocando, analizaba la situación. La iglesia definitivamente no podía ser mi meta ahora, debía de pensar en otro lugar, uno que me diera mayor ventaja. Podría ser una pelea en las alturas, pero no sé qué tan fuertes sean sus saltos como para moverse pos los tejados con mi misma facilidad. En la tierra claramente me supera en velocidad, y mi hombro sigue sangrando, el muy maldito casi me lo arranca. En medio de mi cavilación pude ver una de sus manos asomándose, y decidí saltar al edificio contiguo. Desde esa perspectiva pude ver una gran humareda a varias cuadras de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, pero no las suficientes como para no sobrevivir al trayecto.

 _El basurero de Sin City, donde también se envían los residuos tóxicos. No entiendo cómo es que no lo había pensado._

El basurero está rodeado de edificios, me dará ventaja una pelea en ese sitio, así como los residuos tóxicos que son depositados en enormes tanques que no pueden ser corroídos. Sin City no es sólo el basurero de sí misma, sino que en él se encuentran los residuos y la basura de todas las demás ciudades que no cuentan con las plantas adecuadas para tratar los residuos tóxicos. Sin embargo, a mi entender, las demás ciudades no malgastan el dinero en eso sabiendo que existe esta ciudad destrozada donde pueden desechar su basura. _Malditos aprovechados de las miserias ajenas_ , no los puedo culpar por tener tan buen plan estratégico puesto que es una de las estrategias principales para vencer: aprovecharse de la debilidad del más débil y exalta la debilidad del más fuerte.

Habiendo decidido mis procedimientos decidí comenzar el avance, no sin antes asegurarme de que Zomb me siguiera. Es por esa razón que mientras formulaba la ruta que debía de seguir, observaba de reojo como el sujeto estaba escalando y lograba finalmente subir al tejado. Nos miramos por unos minutos cuando lo vi de pie en el edificio de en frente, contemplé sus ojos y no pude ver otra cosa sino al mismo sujeto que ha había conocido con anterioridad. Sí, así es. Zomb en realidad nunca fue un buen asesino, nunca tuvo la misma sed de sangre que se apodera de mí en el momento de las cacerías. Siempre prefirió las muertes rápidas e indoloras, a diferencia de mí que siempre buscaba las muertes lentas, dolorosas, casi agónicas. Nuestros motivos eran diferentes, yo era asesino porque estaba en mi naturaleza monstruosa ser así, él era asesino por el dinero que necesitaba para mantener a su familia. _Somos diferentes, siempre lo fuimos._

A pesar de todo ello, cuando Zomb tenía una misión debía de utilizar las "sales de baño" para poder realizarla, otra contraindicación que poseía era que cuando las dosis eran normales el efecto tenía poca duración en su cuerpo. Por esa razón, los ojos que observaba no eran los ojos del zombie paranoico y caníbal que había aparecido para matarme y devorarme en el proceso. Ahora los efectos habían disminuidos y su rostro deformado por la paranoia y las órdenes casi mecánicas que debía seguir, se tornaban en los de la persona más tranquila, pacífica y buena que pudiera existir dentro de una organización criminal como la mafia.

—Kai —comenzó a hablar cuando notó que lo estaba observando sin atacarlo, —esto no es nada personal y lo sabes —me habló a lo que yo asentí, dándole pie para que siga. —Pero las cosas han cambiado, si te asesino podré obtener el dinero suficiente para pagar la operación de mi hija… Es por ella que no podré dejarte con vida, así eso implicara mi muerte —. Una vez dicho eso sacó de entre sus ropas una jeringa, supongo que de la droga modificada, y la inyectó en su brazo.

Teniendo en cuenta su estado anterior debió haber inyectado mucha droga en su sistema antes de llegar a este lugar, más la nueva dosis que se acaba de inyectar, equivale a una extrema sobredosis. Cualquier persona ya habría muerto en sus condiciones, pero Zomb es fuerte, porque su corazón es fuerte. El amor que él siente por su familia lo ha llevado a este extremo, es tal ese sentimiento que está dispuesto a arriesgar doblemente su vida, luchando contra mí y consumiendo esa droga en cantidades exorbitantes. A partir de este momento, la pelea se tornará mucho más seria y complicada.

—Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que me mates —le dije mientras sacaba el arma que había guardado por si alguno de los Dark Bladers aparecía. Demostrándole que voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, así como él se preparaba para luchar también con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo mientras le apuntaba con el arma, lo miré nuevamente a sus ojos y pude contemplar la determinación que poseía en ellos. En medio de ese pensamiento se me cruzaron los ojos de Judy Mizuhara, _sus ojos de monstruo mutaban sólo con el amor que sentía por su hijo._

Me detuve un momento y bajé levemente el arma, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zomb. Nos miramos nuevamente y fui yo quien emitió un suspiro. _El sentimiento de amor hacia un hijo… L_ amentablemente es algo que entiendo muy bien, que Judy entendió muy bien y que Zomb vive a la perfección. Con la imagen mi hijo en la cabeza no fui capaz de disparar hasta intercambiar un par de palabras más con el sujeto.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hija?

—Tuvo un accidente de tránsito y quedó paralítica, no puede mover sus piernas… Su sueño es bailar, e ir al campeonato de baile en dos años… Los médicos nos dieron la oportunidad de colocarle prótesis que le permitan caminar y bailar de nuevo, pero son muy costosas. Necesito el dinero para que ella cumpla su sueño, no puedo dejar que mi hija no cumpla su sueño por la ineptitud de su padre.

Me quedé un par de segundos pensando. Pensando y notando que yo haría lo mismo estando en la situación de Zomb. No puedo criticarlo, ni siquiera soy quién para hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

—Aleyda Penz, de 11 años —respondió con sequedad.

—No puedo morir, debo matarte —sentencié, mas después decidí hacer algo por esa pobre niña: —Si te mato en esta batalla, yo pagaré las prótesis para tu hija —respondí a lo que él abrió los ojos como platos.

—Aunque no lo creas… —comencé a decirle a modo de explicación. —También tengo corazón y también tengo una familia, y el único ser por el que daría la vida es mi hijo.

—Gra … —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió puesto que comenzó a balbucear y llevó sus manos a su cabeza. La droga está haciendo efecto y al parecer será un efecto muy violento, debo estar preparado. Tomé posición de batalla sabiendo que a partir de este momento me enfrentaría a Zomb, no a la verdadera persona detrás del asesino. —Gracias Kai —alcanzó a decir antes de volver a tener su mirada perdida y a mirarme con las vivas intenciones de devorarme.

Le dije un "de nada" en mi mente y pude ver como el sujeto, completamente perdido, se abalanzaba sobre mí, dando un salto bastante importante y cruzando así los tejados de los edificios. Al menos ahora sé que puede saltar distancias bastantes considerables, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño. Puede que sea un estado o un efecto adverso de la aplicación de una gran dosis de "sales de baño", pero lamentablemente no me puedo detener a realizar este análisis. No alcancé a esquivar el ataque, por lo que tuve que usar el arma como una suerte de escudo, logrado que Zomb mordiera el cañón de la pistola. Acto seguido pude dar un salto y acertar una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el sujeto quedara a sólo centímetros de caer.

Pude contemplarlo unos breves segundos, viendo como sus ojos eran los de una fiera –ya no razonaba bajo ningún punto de vista–, antes de efectuar un disparo. Pese a que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, el maldito se movió con velocidad por lo que el disparo alcanzó su pantorrilla. No pude ver si fue la derecha o la izquierda, dado que comencé a correr en el mismo segundo que vi que había fallado el tiro. Salté el primer edificio, redirigiendo mi rumbo hacia el basurero, siendo seguido con suma velocidad por Zomb, quien al no sentir dolor por efecto de las drogas, puede correr con tanta facilidad como si no hubiera recibido ningún disparo.

Me volteé y efectué nuevamente un disparo, intentando esta vez dar en el pecho, pero no soy tan buen tirador como debería serlo, por lo que al parecer le di en el hombro. Luego de ello, decidí saltar del techo, con la suficiente agilidad como para caer de pie y continuar con la carrera en el suelo. Sólo faltan siete cuadras, siete cuadras para poder llegar a mi objetivo y debo llegar con vida para poder asesinarlo, o si es posible matarlo antes de llegar pero es algo complicado desde mi posición. Sobre los techos, Zomb me observaba como esperando mi siguiente movimiento, quizá piensa que podrá percibir el recorrido que voy a tomar desde esa altura, aún piensa o quizá su instinto casi animal le indica lo que hacer. _No me interesa lo que piense, sólo me interesa matarlo._

Saqué un cuchillo que siempre guardo para emergencias y me lo coloqué en la boca, luego desvié mi recorrido doblando por un callejón, tomando esa ruta las cuadras se reducen un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Nada más dar un par de pasos, adentrándome en la siguiente cuadra, pude escuchar el ruido de un objeto pesado cayendo detrás. No pasó ni un segundo que vi de reojo la figura de Zomb a mi lado y sentí nuevamente una mordida, que no fue en mi cuello porque usé mi brazo libre como bloqueo, haciendo que parte de mi antebrazo fuera mordido con ferocidad. Sin dudarlo, aprovechando la cercanía, logré dar un disparo contra su cabeza, por lo que soltó completamente mi antebrazo arrancando una buena parte de piel consigo. Acto seguido, usando el cuchillo, pude acertar un corte en su pecho, buscando aumentar los daños.

Vi como el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo, en un charco de sangre. Pensé que lo había matado, pues sé que el disparo dio perfectamente en la cabeza, una persona normal habría muerto en el acto, mas como estoy seguro de que no es una persona normal, le hice el corte esperando asesinarlo sin contratiempos. Sorpresa fue ver como se levantaba lentamente y, con la mirada perdida, se acomodaba el cuello. _No es humano, no es un ser vivo, es lo más cercano a un zombie que haya visto en mi vida. El nombre le queda como anillo al dedo._

Continué corriendo por la misma cuadra por donde venía corriendo hacía unos minutos, para poder seguir con la carrera contra el tiempo que había emprendido. De reojo veía como Zomb me seguía y el rastro de sangre que ambos dejábamos a nuestro paso. Lo que podía notar es que su velocidad había disminuido considerablemente, comparándola con su velocidad al principio, al parecer la pérdida de sangre y los efectos de la sobredosis de droga están surtiendo efecto. _En eso sigue siendo humano._ La pérdida de sangre lo debilita, puede que lo esté matando lentamente, no es la muerte que busco ahora pero es la más cercana a mis posibilidades.

Corrí a la pared para poder dar un salto en ella y así disparar con más certeza hacia el hombro o cualquier zona del cuerpo de mi contrincante, mas la pérdida de sangre también me está debilitando a mí. Fallé y no logré darle a ningún miembro de su cuerpo, pero me hizo perder tiempo y que me alcanzara rápidamente. Tomó mi hombro ya muy dañado, causando que emitiera un fuerte grito y que una mueca de dolor se dibujara en mi rostro. Cuando vi como su boca se acercaba a mi cuello, buscaba matarme de una sola mordida mortal y quizá devorarme después, es como una animal salvaje guiándose por instinto. No iba a permitir que me asesinara de esta manera, no soy una presa, mas un cazador tampoco. Junté fuerzas y con el cuchillo logré cortar gran parte de su muñeca, cortando seguramente muchos de los tendones que controlan la mano. Su mano quedó completamente inmovilizada, razón por la cual logré escapar y con el mismo cuchillo me decidí la cortar también sus piernas.

Un descuido, hizo que sólo pudiera cortar una de sus piernas, no obstante no fue un corte tan profundo por lo que el tipo no cayó al suelo. La gran pérdida de sangre hace que mis movimientos sean torpes, no tengo certeza en ninguno de ellos, pero conservo mi fuerza sobrehumana, aún puedo matarlo estando en mis condiciones. Continuamos en una pelea, donde él buscaba atacarme y yo buscaba esquivarlo únicamente, no permitiría que más partes de mi cuerpo sean mutiladas y/o devoradas. _Necesito un plan que me permita ganar tiempo y que mi cuerpo no ceda ante tantas exigencias._

Nos mantuvimos así por un par de cuadras, hasta que pude ver una escalera de emergencias, de esas que se encuentran fuera de los edificios. Sin pensarlo me dirigí a ella, no sin antes apartar a Zomb con un último disparo, pues lamentablemente tengo la mala costumbre de no traer ni balas ni las pistolas cargadas completamente. Subí rápidamente una parte de la escalera y usando mi fuerza la quebré y la destrocé haciendo que cayera, impidiéndole seguirme. Subí a ese tejado y desde arriba lo contemplé, como me miraba como si yo fuese una presa, con esas ansias de devorarme, con ese odio salvaje patente en sus pupilas. Luego fijé mi vista en el frente, _tres cuadras, sólo tres_ y habré llegado a mi meta, mas en ese momento sentí una especie de mareo y mi vista se nubló. Estoy perdiendo sangre, debo darme prisa o tendré un ataque cardíaco y moriré antes que Zomb.

Corrí por el tejado buscando que me siguiera desde el suelo, siguiendo mi olor o su instinto o lo que le plazca pero que me siguiera. Las primeras dos cuadras fueron las más fáciles, las salté con facilidad y el maldito no pudo escalar ni hizo el intento de hacerlo, por lo que me siguió como estaba previsto en mi plan. Fue el final, en el último edificio, la puta distancia fue demasiado larga para mis piernas cansadas y un poco dañadas por las peleas de hace un rato, por lo que no llegué a la otra orilla y caí. Aunque fue una caída sin previo aviso, me las arreglé para caer de pie, viendo como mi oponente se acercaba a mí, razón por la cual me decidí a saltar y usar su hombro como una suerte de apoyo para hacer mi salto más largo. Escapé de él con facilidad, _quizá también está cansado._

Pero he cumplido mi objetivo después de tanta lucha. Me adentré en el basural, montañas de mugre se alzaban a mí alrededor, pilas de escombro y basura de la ciudad y de todo el país me rodeaban. El silencio que se hizo me puso algo nervioso y mi vista estaba nublando aún más, si iba a hacer algo debía hacerlo ahora. Sé que Zomb está cerca, no me iba a dejar escapar, menos en el estado en que estaba la última vez que lo vi, o sea, hace un par de minutos. Encontré la chimenea de humo que salía de uno de los galpones cercanos, seguramente ahí es donde se queman los desperdicios que se pueden quemar, según los protocolos nacionales. Sólo hay un galpón en este horrendo basurero de esta maldita ciudad, por lo que los residuos tóxicos deben estar allí también. Caminé hacia él, con cuidado y prestando atención a mí alrededor, el silencio es mucho más sospechoso a medida que me acerco a ese gigante galpón.

Una vez en la pared de afuera del galpón, escuché ruidos detrás de mí, como si fueran pasos. Elevé la guardia, contemplando y esperando a que apareciera, a que hiciera su acto de presencia. No tengo la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que se digne a aparecer y enfrentarse a mí. Sólo espero se decida rápido para hacer su siguiente movimiento, mi cuerpo se siente muy débil y ya no puedo sentir los brazos, mas sé que los puedo mover porque efectivamente los muevo, no hay otra razón más que esa. _No puedo morir ahora._

— ¡Zomb! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Aparece! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y sentí la sensación de estar siendo observado. Un grito atronador me taladró los tímpanos y vi al cabrón encima del galpón, y cómo se lanzaba hacia mí. Empuñé el cuchillo y salté con mi mayor fuerza, logrando apuñalarlo en el aire, mas él me golpeó estrellándome contra el muro del galpón con la suficiente fuerza que me llevó a quedarme sin aire y a sentir un fuerte dolor en pecho.

Antes de caer al suelo, clavé el cuchillo en el muro y de un solo golpe, usando la mayor cantidad de fuerza que fui capaz de reunir, hice un hueco por el cual me adentré en el galpón. Dentro constaba de dos maquinarias. Por un lado estaba un gran tanque con desechos tóxicos, lo cuales parecían hervir, o recibir un tratamiento especial para destruirlos que los hacían lucir como si estuvieran hirviendo. Del otro lado había una especie de horno gigante donde iban cayendo varias partes de basuras que eran transportadas por cintas hacia el mismo. El humo que logré ver desde la distancia provenía del horno, efectivamente.

En la parte superior del galpón habían varios pasillos que permitían el acceso a los diferencias sitios del lugar, en caso de algún problema con el funcionamiento de las máquinas. No tuve tiempo de pensar nuevamente mis planes, porque por el mismo agujero que hice en la pared, Zomb logró ingresar al galpón. Si bien está en una posición que yo hubiera deseado, en mi estado y sin un curso de acción me siento en desventaja. Nada más atiné a moverme para evitar sus ataques y mordidas, pero mis ojos me traicionan y logro ligar algunos mordiscos y golpes por su parte, pero no me quedaré atrás. Pude dar un par de golpes y rasguños con el cuchillo, sin lograr detenerlo pero haciendo aún más torpes sus movimientos.

Cuando logré hacerlo caer momentáneamente contemplé el lugar y vi el pasillo correcto por el cual debería hacerlo pasar y pude calcular en menos de unos minutos el plan adecuado que podría seguir a partir de ahora. En medio de este pensamiento estaba cuando escuché un grito y sentí un golpe en mi nuca que casi me deja desmayado, pero no iba a vencerme así. _He llegado ya demasiado lejos como para que me asesinen de esta manera._ Provocándolo con palabras nefastas e insultos burdos logré hacer que me siguiera por los pasillos, en mi mano tenía fuertemente empuñado el cuchillo, que iba a ser mi llave a la victoria. Una vez colocado sobre el pasillo adecuado me detuve y comenzamos nuevamente la pelea.

Más sangre, más dolor y más gritos se vieron en una de las batallas que más me está costando ganar. Nunca había perdido tanta sangre y nunca había estado en tal situación, pero aún tengo fe de ganar, yo sé que aún puedo con ello y sé que este tipo no me vencerá. _No por él, no por alguien tan débil._ Con esas palabras en mi mente, logré asestar un golpe fuerte en su estómago que lo dejó sin aire casi por completo y, aprovechando su confusión, destruí finalmente los tendones de sus piernas, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en medio de un grito, señal de que hacía mucho el efecto de las drogas no fue suficiente para opacar el dolor, y clavé el cuchillo en sus piernas, buscando dejarlo completamente fijado al suelo.

Me alejé un par de metros y lo vi a los ojos por última vez, está comenzando a ser el Zomb que conocí al principio de mi estadía en la mafia. Pero mi corazón ya no siente nada, ya no está la compasión con la que evité matarlo en la charla que mantuvimos en el comienzo de la batalla. Mi corazón está dura de nuevo, nuevamente siento que soy el asesino perfecto que la mafia buscaba. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, una gran y amplia sonrisa por predecir su muerte y conducirlo hacia su final.

—Adiós Zomb —le dije, pero en ese momento no pude olvidar mi promesa. —Tu hija volverá a bailar. —Después de eso y con todas mis fuerzas, que no sé de dónde las saqué, destruí el pasillo con puente y todo, causando que el peso de mi contrincante no fuera soportado por el "puente".

Así fue como logré que Zomb cayera, casi deslizándose, hasta el enorme tanque de desechos tóxicos. Con un fuerte grito pude cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su muerte, de escuchar cómo su cuerpo se carcomía por las toxinas, cómo sus gritos se fundían y apagaban con el sonido de hervor que producían los residuos. Fueron segundos, segundos donde su vida se apagó, segundos donde mi cuerpo y mis músculos se relajaron lo suficiente como para poder caminar hasta la escalera del enorme galpón, y bajar hasta la única planta. Mis pies apenas respondían y mi vista se nublaba demasiado como para poder ver hacia dónde iba.

Caminé un par de metros en el piso, sin saber con seguridad hacia dónde me dirigía. Por un momento no supe a dónde estaba caminando, no pude distinguir en qué sector del enorme galpón me encontraba, sino hasta que llegué a lo que parecía una pared. Por mi mente pasó la imagen de Hitomi, ella me espera hoy, debería de poder ir, debería de poder verla y hablar con ella. Ella me hizo un espacio en su agenda para mí y yo aquí, agonizando como un idiota. _No moriré, estoy seguro de no morir, pero ahora… mi cuerpo… no soporta más…_

—Hitomi… Tachibana…

– – –

— ¡Tú y tu adicción a hacerlo en este lugar! —gritaba un chico con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y un rostro claramente indignado.

—Pero que sea público lo hace más excitante, además vi que también te gustó —se justificaba el otro notando que lo estaban atacando por una de sus ideas favoritas. Además de cuestionar sus gustos y costumbres, a él, que siempre habían gozado de ser bueno en lo que quisiera ser.

Los dos iban caminando por el galpón del basurero de Sin City, discutiendo a los gritos mientras aprovechaban que no había nadie que los escuchara. Uno de ellos era rubio y tenía un par de ojos que traslucían sus ideas pervertidas y el otro chico, un poco más bajo en estatura, tenía un extraño color verde en su cabello y estaba vestido muy elegantemente, a comparación con el otro muchacho. Parecían ser dos personas muy diferentes, pero que compartían mucho y se ensamblaban a la perfección, una pareja muy despareja.

El rubio siempre tenía la idea de invitar a su compañero de vida a tener sexo en lugares extraños, públicos o privados. Siempre buscaba innovar en todo, en posiciones, lugares, frases, horarios y cuanta cosa se les pueda ocurrir, pero su novio, si es que se le podría decir novio, no era así. El de cabellos verdes era un poco cerrado y tímido, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y agarrándole el gusto a los gustos particulares de su "novio". Son "novios" porque la exclusividad entre ellos no existe, es una relación completamente abierta, es por esa razón que ninguno está de acuerdo en utilizar esa palabra para describir su relación, prefieren que se les llame compañeros de vida.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo entre sonrojos y uno que otro chiste hasta que pasaron junto a una de las paredes cercanas a la salida. Hoy había sido el día de las cosas extrañas, primeramente el gran olor a cadáver que salía de los residuos tóxicos, la falta de delicadeza del rubio que siempre le trataba bien y que hoy le había hecho dar ganas de golpearlo y ahora un hombre "muerto" tirado en el suelo junto a una de las paredes del dichoso galpón. Esto no podría ir peor al pobre chico de verdes cabellos. Los dos se acercaron, como dos curiosos que buscan responder a sus preguntas.

— ¿Estará vivo, Enrique? —preguntó el muchacho de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Y yo qué sé, Oliver? —le respondió el rubio poniéndose en cuclillas junto al pobre sujeto. —Tiene un color de cabello muy extraño… —estaba comentando mientras estiraba su mano y le sujetaba el pelo extrañamente bicolor, pero en cuanto lo tocó, una de las manos del tipo le sujetó por la muñeca.

Ante el susto que causó esto en Enrique, Oliver desenfundó su espada en caso de que el sujeto se tornase peligroso o los atacara. No obstante eso, lo que el tipo hizo fue elevar la cabeza y contemplarlos a los dos, sin fuerzas para poder reaccionar ante la pose de ataque del de pelo verde, simplemente negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

—Ayuda… —dijo con sus pocas fuerzas.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Oliver mucho más atemorizado que su compañero.

—Hitomi… —. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y pensaron que estaría en medio de un delirio, mas después siguió hablando: —Los… Majestics… —y dicho esto volvió a caer inconsciente y a soltar la mano del joven rubio.

— ¿Él dijo… Majestics? —comentó sorprendido Enrique.

—Sí, yo también lo escuché —acotó el otro enfundando su espada y acercándose al rubio muchacho. —Esto sujeto parece que nos ha estado buscando, pero no conozco a ninguna tal Hitomi.

—Quizá Aleksandra la conozca —acotó el otro mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo y lo tomaba en brazos, listo para llevarlo consigo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No sabemos quién es!

—No parece un mal tipo y tiene las marcas de colmillos —respondió el otro haciéndole notar las marcas como colmillos en las mejillas del hombre, —además nos estaba buscando a nosotros, tendremos las precauciones necesarias…

El joven rubio salió del galpón llevando consigo al joven que habían encontrado con heridas tan graves que lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte, consideraron un milagro que siguiera vivo. Mientras que el otro muchacho le seguía de atrás con grandes dudas sobre si lo que hacían estaba bien o no. Se podría decir que ese chico de cabello de dos tonos de azul no le parecía una buena persona, pero si Enrique consideraba que era buena idea llevarlo consigo, supuso que lo mejor sería hacerle caso, él nunca se equivocaba. Simplemente usó su celular para llamar a su líder y reportarle de los hechos, para que tomara las precauciones necesarias.

Nuevamente se había salvado y había resultado victorioso, pese a que él es un demonio, un monstruo que asesina a sangre fría, debe tener una suerte de ángel que le cuida y una gran suerte que le acompaña. Kai Hiwatari no es más que un hombre afortunadamente desafortunado, un hombre que ha padecido toda su vida las consecuencias de ser un monstruo pero que a su vez esto le ha otorgado una bendición. Su corazón, tan frío y duro como la roca, es capaz de ablandarse con el sólo hecho de pensar en su hijo, en el amor de su vida y en el amor fraterno que le generan sus seres queridos. No es algo menor, si bien se ha salvado cual gato con siete vidas, ha padecido toda una vida la capacidad de no morir fácilmente.

– – –

 **Nota final:** Muchas gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan :D Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no sé si seré buena describiendo escenas de batallas, espero no haber aburrido demasiado y que se haya entendido correctamente. Como habrán visto, Kai tiene un corazón que lucha constantemente para endurecerse o ablandarse en cada ocasión, algún día entenderá que no toda la vida pasa por ahí jajaja

PD: Aleksandra es un personaje propio que ya ha aparecido en otras historias de mi autoría, oajalá les caiga bien :)

PD2: nuevamente gracias y les pido comentarios constructivos y no destructivos!

Kitty fuera, paz! Y no se vuelvan zombies de la tecnología! ;)


	8. Capítulo VII

**Hola gente! Después de una pequeñas vacaciones donde tuve que estudiar, acá está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :) Espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mí me divierte escribirla.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mío, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con sus ideas originales no es de ellos, es totalmente mía.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, esta vez en un capítulo ATP

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del protagonista/narrador, así como también recuerdos/sueños/etc.

 **Extras:** \- - -

– – –

 _ **Capítulo VII: Ambición**_

El rastro los había llevado hacia un lugar ciertamente incierto, alejado de lo que ellos pudieran haber imaginado y llegando hacia los límites con las ciudad lindante con Sin City. Habían seguido el olor a putrefacción que había dejado su compañero a lo largo de la ciudad. No obstante, inclusive siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había dejado, podrían haberlo encontrado fácilmente. Esta vez su compañero no había sido nada prolijo, lo que les dio indicios de que la pelea había sido cruda. Los recorridos extraños que ambos contrincantes siguieron daban cuenta de la falta de razonamiento que Zomb tenía y que le había permitido a Kai llevarlo hacia donde quisiera.

El basurero de Sin City no era el lugar más agradable, inclusive para ellos, que no estaban acostumbrados a estar en lugares muy lujosos. Pero el olor hediondo de los cadáveres podridos que debían de estar escondidos en alguna pila de basura, de los desechos de las demás mierdas que las ciudades dejaban aquí, de los desechos tóxicos y los factibles de ser quemados, causaban muchas molestias para encontrar el paradero de Zomb. Finalmente lograron dar con el enorme cilindro de residuos tóxicos, con su olor pestilente y su emanación de olor a cadáver, de olor a muerto de hecho. Que el olor de Zomb los haya traído hacia ese lugar, y que no hubiera ningún olor fresco, les daba la pauta de que estaba muerto.

—No puedo creer que esté muerto —dijo el "sabueso" una vez hubo entendido que no iba a encontrar ni el cuerpo ni la persona de su compañero.

—Pues lo está, Kai es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensamos —dijo su líder con una mueca muy pensativa. Tratando de entender cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, y también tratando de comprender si realmente Kai estaba muerto o no, porque existí la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto, o que Zomb lo haya logrado dejar herido de muerte o que haya caído en el enorme tanque de residuos. — ¿No logras captar el aroma de Hiwatari?

—No, lamentablemente no puedo captar su olor. No sé porqué, pero nunca he logrado encontrar su olor ni siquiera usando su ropa.

Seguramente tenía que ver con sus orígenes, con sus mutaciones genéticas producidas por la misma contaminación de esta ciudad horrenda, que le habían hecho no sólo tener ojos rojos, cabello de dos tonos de azul y una fuerza sobrenatural, sino una ausencia de olor corporal muy molesta a su consideración. Sin un olor o un rastreador, encontrar su paradero sería imposible, habría que tratar de ponerse en su piel y comprender sus planes, claramente tomando en cuenta que seguía vivo. Si realmente Zomb lo había matado, no lo sabía; sin un olor que pudieran seguir no había manera de saber si estaba con vida o no.

Por el momento, sólo les quedaba pensar. Si Kai seguía vivo seguramente buscaría cómo salvar la endemoniada ciudad y para ello debería llegar a los líderes de la misma, para organizar correctamente sus contraataques y defensas contra la mafia, que los atacaría por sorpresa. Ellos debería de adelantarse a sus planes y llevar a cabo su golpe lo más pronto posible. Además, deberían de asegurarse de que estúpido Hiwatari no causara más problemas. Las cosas se veían complicadas, pero ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que deberían hacer.

—Cenotaph —le llamó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que el otro los había seguido hasta ese lugar, pues aunque fuera muy silencioso y no hubiera sido invitado, ellos sabía que él hacía lo que le parecía mejor para sí mismo. —Necesito que encuentres a los White Tigers y que los mantengas vigilados, en cuanto veas a Kai… Debes matarlo.

—Sí, señor —dijo el otro desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Una vez estuvieron los dos solos, se quedaron mirando el contenedor, como si esperasen que su amigo y compañero saliera de él convertido en un verdadero zombie buscando venganza por la situación en la que había terminado. Ambos se habían encariñado con el joven, por su historia de vida y su forma de ser, el saberlo muerto les parecía una gran pérdida en términos de amistades y, a su vez, una pérdida para la mafia. Además, los dos sabían que esta noticia no le iba a parecer nada entretenida a Voltaire Hiwatari.

– – –

— _Hay algo que no entiendo de tu plan y es: ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo? —le dije con un claro tono de enojo en mi voz. No puedo entender por qué debo ser yo, específicamente, quien realice esa ridícula misión, casi tan tediosa que hasta un menor de edad la podría hacer con facilidad. Pero no, el vejestorio este desea que la realice yo. Que fastidio._

 _Hacía poco tiempo que había adquirido mi mayoría de edad, por lo tanto, hacía poco tiempo que estaba cumpliendo mi otra parte del trato, no es que no me gustase mi vida anterior o el perfil de vida a la millonaria con los Mizuhara. Pero entre soportar la hipocresía de Judy y tener que fingir ser quien no era frente a Max, prefería irme de ese lugar y dejarlos en paz. Lamentablemente, la mujer se opuso rotundamente y no quiso saber ni un poco con la idea de que yo me fuera de allí y le dejara sus experimentos en la nada, pues era cuestión de tiempo para entrar a la guerra. El problema era que ella ya me había vendido al gobierno. Cambió mi vida, su investigación, pero sobre todo, cambió a quien legamente era su hijo, a cambio de millones de dólares. Me negué a ser parte de eso, no soy una cosa que se pueda vender, yo no sería el arma de este gobierno. Por eso fue que tomé las medidas necesarias, con resultados innecesarios y ocultos a los ojos de su hijo, quien hacía poco había perdido a su padre._

 _Si bien me arrepiento un poco, por haber dejado solo a Max, por haberle hecho un daño tan grande, sé que en algún momento se lo pagaré, siempre y cuando él siga siendo el mismo ángel que es ahora. Ahora bien, una vez pude entrar a la mafia comencé con los trabajos que le viejo me solicitaba. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que él tuvo la "brillante" idea de unirme a los Dark Bladers, idea a la cual me rehusé rotundamente. No vine a este lugar para terminar siendo esclavo de alguien más, yo soy su empleado y sólo eso. No quise, y si bien el viejo Hiwatari tomó en cuenta mi opinión, quien siguió insistiendo fue Phantom._

 _Phantom es el líder de esa elite asesina, un hombre sínico y con un ego tan grande que se le hace imposible recibir un "no" por respuesta, tan altanero y creído que se piensa que todos deben estar a sus pies y hacer lo que él dice. Sus propios compañeros de equipo son tan estúpidos y sumisos que se dejan intimidar por este gran idiota, porque tiene mucho músculo inútil y poco cerebro. Me estaba hartando demasiado el hecho de no poder matarlo, y fue por eso que le advertí a Voltaire que si me seguí insistiendo lo asesinaría y no me importaría nada más. Él estaba advertido y "el que avisa no traiciona", como alguna vez me había dicho Judy Mizuhara. Tal vez por eso no se sorprendió cuando, delante de la puerta de su gran edificio, apareció, una mañana de frío, el cuerpo empalado de Phantom, con un cuello roto y varias lesiones, tanto hematomas como heridas de balas, en su cuerpo._

 _Ese día, fui yo mismo a su oficina, y contemplé su rostro. Primero una mueca de horror le inundó y pronto apareció un poco de compasión, quizá el sujeto era querido por él, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos hacia ese bastardo. Luego apareció en sus ojos la resignación y un suspiro se hizo presente. Volteó la cabeza y se quedó mirándome con odio, mas no me dirigió la palabra, sólo redirigió su vista. Junto a él iba el otro pelirrojo del equipo, con una cara que rozaba la alegría. A diferencia de su jefe, él sí odiaba a Phantom casi tanto como yo, y creo que en el fondo me agradecía el haberlo matado y provocado tanto sufrimiento antes de morir, además de exponer sus restos de una manera tan humillante. Escuché como le decía "Sanguinex, eres el nuevo líder de los Dark Bladers". En ese momento acabaron todos mis problemas en la organización, mi relación con los otros asesinos fue un poco menos tirante y mi cara mudó levemente de una cara de enojo, a una no sonrisa. Sí, una no sonrisa, no voy a cambiar mi comportamiento de la noche a la mañana._

 _Pero había un detalle que yo no conocía de la organización hasta que comencé a frecuentar Sin City, no por otra cosa que no fuera solicitar los servicios de las prostitutas. Allí fue donde conocí a Hiromi Tachibana, la mujer más hermosa que yo había conocido hasta ese momento. Con ella me di cuenta de que, por más que la mujer me pareciese hermosa, un ser que está para darle a la Tierra la frescura que un hombre jamás le podría dar; y en especial ella, Hiromi, era una mujer que irradiaba dulzura, paz, alegría, frescura, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que le hacía ver realmente magnífica, una fruta sagrada de un árbol, tan pura parecía que no me gustaba tocarla para no lastimara. Pero viéndola danzar tanto en la cama como en el escenario despertaba el deseo. Pese a todo, con ella descubrí que mi verdadera excitación estaba en un hombre, con ella descubrí el Tercio de Sin City._

 _Habiendo comenzado a frecuentar a los prostitutos del Tercio y contando con una gran cantidad de dinero en mí haber, era de esperarse que terminase conociendo a los miembros del grupo principal. Con el pasar del tiempo, descifré de dónde provenían las mayores ganancias de mi jefe mafioso, Voltaire era el dueño del Tercio de Sin City, él era el verdadero jefe y quien comandaba al grupo principal, quienes a su vez mandaban a los dos grupos comandos de ese momento. Al parecer ese era uno de sus mayores negocios y su secreto mayor guardado, puesto que de conocerse muchos mafiosos querrán atacarlo y hacerse con ese puesto. Los prostitutos son un poco más caros que las prostitutas por el simple hecho de que son más escasos, y satisfacen deseos que se quieren mantener escondidos. Quizá atiendan hasta hombre con mujer e hijos que son incapaces de asumir su homosexualidad, en otras palabras, perdedores que desperdician su vida actuando como algo que no son. Que patético._

 _Después de haber pasado por todo eso, un día como cualquier otro, Voltaire me llamó a su "oficina", una pocilga con poca iluminación, una ventana rota, un ventilador que en invierno da aire frío y en verano aire calor, no sirviendo para sus fines prácticos, y un escritorio maltrecho. A veces me pregunto, si él tiene un lugar realmente cómodo, donde lleva a cabo su fachada de empresario importante y "legal", ¿por qué carajo nos hace juntarnos en este cuartucho de mala muerte donde ni la mayor escoria se siente cómoda? Rata, rata tacaña, rata tacaña y maloliente, idiota olímpico, puto no asumido. Me da tanto asco a veces este sujeto que no entiendo cómo estuve tan loco como para aceptar trabajar para él, pero era sólo un mocoso de catorce años que no tenía idea de lo que hacía y a quien sólo guiaba su orgullo._

 _Lo peor de todo es que me citó para darme un trabajo tan, pero tan odioso y tedioso que no pude sino decir la frase con la que comencé esta molesta narración. Además, como si mi día no estuviera siendo igual de malo, el muy imbécil me respondió:_

— _Tú eres el único que frecuenta el Tercio con regularidad, es por eso que no les parecerás una cara nueva._

 _¡Claro! La lógica que tiene ese planteo desborda los límites de la inteligencia, como si no hubiera en esta estúpida mafia otro sujeto que frecuentara los prostitutos, ja. Fue por esa simple razón que me crucé peor de brazos y le miré con la peor cara que pudiera tener, sé que él notó rápidamente mi descontento y mi disgusto._

— _¡Vamos Kai! —me dijo en un tono extrañamente conciliador, como buscando persuadirme de que su maldita idea era una buena idea. —Es una misión sencilla, de carácter secreta, deberás hacerla en solitario y sé que no la pasarás nada mal —me siguió diciendo y, ante mi falta de mutabilidad, suspiró resignado y dijo la única razón válida para que yo aceptara llevar a cabo la estúpida misión que me encomendaba: —Tendrás una paga sumamente grande y recibirás muchos beneficios especiales si aceptas hacer este trabajo. El dinero lo podrás cobrar a fin de mes, cada mes que estés en ese trabajo. Será uno de los mejores pagados de la mafia._

— _Ahora sí hablaste en mi idioma —le dije con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que por fin había dicho algo coherente e inteligente. —Haré el trabajo —le confirmé para dejarlo tranquilo, únicamente._

 _Después de decir eso, salí de la pocilga a la que debería llamar oficina, pero que mi entendimiento me impide llamar de esa manera. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de ese lugar tenía que ir esquivando las miradas asesinas que me dirigían otros muchachos que trabajaban para la mafia. Seguramente son los malditos celos que los impulsan a sentir hacia la predilección de su jefe por mí antes que ellos. ¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo de ser mejor que ellos? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué culpa tengo de que ellos sean unos inútiles? Después de todo, a mí no me interesa que este viejo decrépito me "elija", sólo me interesa que me pague grandes sumas de dinero por los trabajos, bien realizados, que le hago. Nada más y nada menos que mi paga justa._

 _Ahora bien, la misión que tengo ahora es larga y tediosa, pero va a involucrar una gran suma de dinero constante, porque será una paga por mes, más los beneficios monetarios que pueda llegar a sacar por cumplir esta simple misión. Seré un prostituto de Sin City, algo tan redituable como eso, y tan satisfactorio como poder tener sexo y que me paguen por ello. Pero ese no es mi trabajo, sólo es una consecuencia colateral del mismo. Resulta que hay un nuevo líder dentro del grupo principal, hijo de una prostituta y un proxeneta, un muchacho muy vivaracho que se piensa que puede hacer y deshacer a como dé lugar dentro de ese basurero donde quien manda es Voltaire Hiwatari. Mi trabajo es unirme al grupo principal y vigilar a ese chico, pues al parecer el jefe veterano piensa que puede organizar alguna revuelta en su contra o una revolución. No puedo creer que un hombre con poder, dinero y fuerza de combate, por no decir un ejército de asesinos, le tema a un chico que lidere una fuerza como lo son los prostitutos. Me cuesta creerlo, pero me traerá dinero, no me interesa nada más._

 _El nombre de este problemático muchacho es Yuriy Ivanov. Un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules hermoso, una tez pálida que te dan ganas de poseer, pero con un temperamento de los mil y un demonios que puede llegar a superar el mío. Egocéntrico, creído, con una gran confianza en sí mismo que lo hace pensar que sí puede liderar a todo el Tercio de Sin City a la rebelión. Todo eso es lo que debo apagar en él, aún si tengo que aplastar su orgullo y degradarlo a una masa uniforme de músculo y cerebro que sólo sirva para seguir órdenes. Con razón Voltaire me designó este trabajito. Tala pronto será un hombre muerto en vida._

Me desperté sobresaltado después de haber tenido esa pesadilla/recuerdo tan extraña. A veces yo mismo olvido que fui un hombre tan ambicioso y egoísta, un hombre más monstruoso de lo que soy ahora. Si bien he cambiado un poco esos rasgos de mi personalidad, sigo siendo el mismo monstruos que siempre seré y moriré siendo eso. La única y más marcada diferencia con el pasado, es mi deseo de salvar al Tercio de las garras de Voltaire. _Una gran paradoja._

Antes mi misión había sido justamente esa, hacer que ese lugar permaneciera en las manos de ese viejo decrépito. Pero una vez había ingresado a ese mundo, una vez que ese maldito pelirrojo me hubo enamorado y ablandado mi corazón, en vez de endurecer el suyo, mis planes cambiaron de dirección. Le di información falsa al viejo, yo mismo colaboré para que el muchacho derrocara a Voltaire, haciendo el papel de doble agente. Ni la mafia se enteró que yo trabajaba para el grupo principal a quien habían renombrado Blitzkrieg Boys una vez que se hubieran librado de las órdenes del anciano Hiwatari. Ni los Blitzkrieg Boys se enteraron que, al principio, yo había trabajado para la mafia. Sólo una vez llevada a cabo la revolución, me fui del Tercio y comencé mi nueva vida, como mafioso de noche y padre de familia de día.

Mi vida ha sido una completa mentira. Siempre he llevado dobles vidas a lo largo de los años. Siempre me he colocado diferentes máscaras y actuado de maneras diversas, como un actor haciendo diferentes papeles en una película. Un monstruos con diferentes máscaras y que quizá ni siquiera conoce cuál es su verdadero ser, yo sé que mi verdadero ser es un asesino a sangre fría que disfruta de matar a su contrincante de una manera sumamente lenta y dolorosa. Es un interior que nadie debería de conocer, pero que me sirve para cumplir mi oficio de asesino y con él ganar dinero. Si ese es realmente mi verdadero ser, ¿por qué estoy arriesgando mi vida por una buena causa? ¿Por qué estoy arriesgando mi vida para salvar al hombre que digo amar? ¿Por qué en el pasado arriesgué mi vida y mi trabajo para proteger a mi familia? Quizá en el interior, mucho más adentro, mucho más allá de ser un simple monstruo, soy un ser humano con sentimientos y contradicciones. No quiero pensar en mis contradicciones, porque sino comienzo a dudar de si lo que estoy haciendo es bueno o malo para mí. Pero lo que debería de importarme son los demás ahora, creo que con ese simple pensamiento puedo seguir adelante.

Aunque abrí los ojos había mucha oscuridad en ese lugar y, pese a que traté de moverme no podía. Estaba acostado en un lugar blando, parece una cama común y corriente, pero no sólo eso, estaba amarrado con cadenas, pues cuando me moví se escucharon los sonidos estridentes de las mismas rozando unas contra otras. Tenía apenas unos pantalones limpios colocados, pero sabía que no eran los míos, dado que no sentía el peso de mis armas colocadas en ellos. Gruñí y me removí, enojado por estar en esta situación tan incómoda y, al parecer por el ruido, un muchacho ingresó a la habitación. No lo pude ver con claridad, pues la luz que ingresó por la puerta me encandiló.

—Veo que has despertado —comentó él con una voz bastante grave.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?! —le grité en tono de pregunta mientras me removía más en la cama, tratando de zafarme del amarre de las cadenas. Pero en cuento me moví muy fuerte, sentí una fuerte punzada en el costado de mi pecho, como si una costilla fracturada se hubiera clavado en mi pulmón. Por eso me quedé quieto, buscando evitar el dolor.

—Quédate quieto o abrirás tus heridas —dijo el mismo muchacho de voz grave que, ahora que lo veo detenidamente, se trata de un joven bastante grande, musculoso, de piel pálida y un cabello extrañamente violeta y ojos entre marrones y rojos. Por su forma de vestir no me equivocaría en decir que pertenece a una clase adinerada de Rosenrot.

 _Ahora lo recuerdo._ Había tenido una pelea con Zomb, en la cual lo había matado, pero yo también me llevé muchos golpes por parte de ese hombre que me dejaron inconsciente. Pensé que había muerto en ese momento; en cuanto caí al suelo y perdí el conocimiento creí que había muerto. Mas también tengo otro recuerdo, uno mucho más borroso en el cual había dos niñitos, uno rubio y otro de cabello verde. Vestían muy elegantemente, como si se tratasen también de miembros de una clase adinerada de Rosenrot.

Mientras estaba perdido en mi rememoración, escuché nuevamente la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron un grupo de personas, entre ellas estaban otros chicos que también vestían caro. Dos de ellos eran los que había visto en esa suerte de sueño, y una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, de hermosos ojos verdes y curvas muy pronunciadas, una prostituta.

No me quedaban dudas de que eran ellos, tantos problemas había tenido para poder encontrarlos y éstos se presentaban ante mí con tanta naturalidad que me hacían desesperar. Al menos me han curado mis heridas con el suficiente éxito como para que sane rápidamente. Con mi cuerpo bien alimentado las heridas sanarán en un tiempo mucho menor que un humano normal. Sí, esa es otra de las cualidades de mi mutación genética, el aceleramiento del proceso de cicatrización. Es una habilidad muy útil en el campo de batalla, pero no es muy útil cuando esto consume gran cantidad de energía y me deja casi al borde de la desnutrición. Todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo, así como _toda bendición conlleva una maldición._

—Majestics —dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mirada atónita de un muchacho pelirrojo me llamó la atención y lo vi dar un paso atrás. Su cara me resulta familiar, pero sinceramente no recuerdo bien haber conocido a ese muchacho.

—Exactamente —comentó el hombre que estaba junto a mí, el de cabellos raramente púrpuras o violetas.

— ¿Vieron que teníamos razón? —habló entusiasmadamente el muchacho rubio, el mismo con el que había soñado. —Él nos estaba buscando.

— ¡Aun así no fue buena idea traerlo hacia nuestro escondite! —le recriminó el mismo de cabellos púrpuras. — ¿Qué pasa si es un enemigo?

—Un enemigo mal herido que no estaba ni está en condiciones de derrotarnos, no seas escandaloso —le respondió el chico con un aire de presunción y confianza que me dio deseos de vomitar.

— ¡Pero es peligroso! ¿No viste las marcas en su rostro? Es más fuerte de lo que has calculado, seguramente —. Admito que me encanta sentir adulaciones, eso sólo hace que mí no muy pequeño ego se hinche y se sienta muy superior al resto.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —La voz de la única mujer presente hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Al parecer es ella la que lleva realmente la batuta en este pequeño grupo comando, es ella la que controla y comanda a este grupo lleno de testosterona. Una vez la escucharon hablar, el pelirrojo salió por la puerta sin dar alguna explicación, y parece que sólo el mastodonte que me había adulado lo vio salir, pues de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari —le respondí secamente.

— ¿Por qué nos buscas? —volvió a preguntar. — ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?

Ante sus preguntas me vi obligado a suspirar por la larga información que les debía dar, no podía ser muy sincero con ellos dado que no sabía de antemano si iban a estar de mi lado o no. No puedo confiar fácilmente en estos sujetos, aunque les voy a contar la mayoría de cosas que yo sé de ellos y cómo los encontré. Sólo con su líder hablaré el motivo de mi búsqueda, como he hecho siempre. Suspiré con pesadez y cerré los ojos en señal de cansancio y fastidio, pero continué:

—Los busco porque deseo llegar al grupo principal, sé que ustedes son Majestics, uno de los dos grupos comandos. Fueron elegidos como el reemplazo de los BEGA League. Están conformados por hijos bastardos de los miembros de las familias más adineradas y respetadas de Rosenrot. No los conozco personalmente, pero sé que están aquí presentes los miembros de las dinastías Jürsgens, Giancarlo, McGregor, Polanski y Scherba.

En Rosenrot, las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas se les conoce con el nombre de dinastías, pues generalmente son familias con una gran cantidad de miembros. Al parecer, algunos miembros de las mismas habían tenido hijos bastardos con extranjeros, por ello es que sus hijos no eran rubios y de ojos claros como los miembros puros de las dinastías, sino con cabellos de diferentes colores y ojos de distintos tonos. Por esa razón, para mantener ese linaje puro y su prestigio dentro de los círculos sociales, es que esos niños fueron abandonados o dados en adopción. Luego proseguí a seguir hablando, sabiendo que ellos ahora tenían más dudas que antes.

—Supe de ustedes gracias a algunos de los informes y rumores que rondan en esta ciudad, así como afuera. Crecí en Rosenrot, por ello también conozco a sus dinastías. Imagino que en este momento debemos estar en algún lugar dentro de la iglesia de Santa Quiteria —dije mirando alrededor y viendo que las paredes eran de ladrillo, por la oscuridad y la ausencia de ventanas debemos estar bajo tierra ahora. —Sí, sé que están aquí porque un "amigo" me lo dijo. Ahora bien —me interrumpí viendo cómo ellos estaban entre sorprendidos y más confiados en mi presencia en ese lugar. Al menos parecía que comprendían que no les quería matar, porque todos miraron a mis ojos y en ningún momento bajaron la mirada. Son orgullosos y no tienen sentido de la confianza fácil en extraños, pero calculo que la presencia de los colmillos en mis mejillas también ayuda a que no me maten aquí y ahora. Proseguí hablando: —necesito hablar con su líder, a él o ella deseo darle la información restante.

Hubo un silencio pensativo en ese lugar, sé que la líder es ella, pero sin estar ciento por ciento seguro debí preguntar. Pero ellos desconfían y es lo más normal, aunque se tengan confianza creo que entienden que no es seguro dejar a su líder conmigo. No obstante la fuerza que pueda poseer su líder, saben que un monstruo se refleja a través de mis ojos, pero estoy confiado en que lograré convencerles de cooperar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Bien —confirmó la mujer presente en el grupo con una mirada muy seria y con la cabeza bien en alto.

—Shura es muy peligroso —dijo el muchacho de cabellos verdes.

—Oliver guarda silencio, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a un hombre malherido —le interrumpió el otro joven rubio mientras abrazaba por el cuello a ese tal Oliver quien sonreía. Al parecer son pareja y una pareja muy melosa y perturbadoramente acaramelada. No tengo rechazo hacia ellos, _pero por favor… ¿realmente tienen que ser tan melosos?_

—Robert, llévate a los tortolitos, que hasta a mí me asquean —dijo la mujer y sonreí, esa chica me está cayendo bien con el hecho de llevarse a lo que me incomoda. El hombre musculoso tomó a los jóvenes y prácticamente los arrojó puertas afuera antes de que pudieran protestar, así nos quedamos los dos solos.

Aún pensaba en el otro joven pelirrojo que había salido antes, justo al momento de verme. Su rostro se me hacía familiar, pero estoy seguro de que no se trata de alguien importante, porque de ser así recordaría su cara. Directamente me centré en la joven que tenía parada a los pies de la cama, y después se acercó a la pared y encendió la luz. Si bien la luminosidad me cegó, pude ver que efectivamente la mujer era como la había descripto, sólo que con más curvas de las esperadas. Un cuerpo imponente estaba adornado por ropas ajustadas pero bastante elásticas, de manera que no le incomodaban en su movimiento. En cada una de sus piernas se podía ver un sai, que juntos formaban el par de sais. El sai es un arma que consta de una daga en el centro y de dos protecciones laterales, llamadas tsuba.

La mujer me miró fijamente y me sonrió con altanería, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Esa chica me está observando, como hace todo el mundo, pero su vista trataba de ir más allá. Quizá está buscando, en vano, alguna señal de humanidad en mi vista, cosa que no va a encontrar. Más allá de mis contradicciones sé que en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo monstruo asqueroso y avaro que siempre he sido. No he hecho cosas que no sean por dinero o que no conlleven un beneficio material para mí. Que ahora esté haciendo algo bueno por una sociedad olvidada de la ciudad, no quiere decir que me haya vuelto bueno de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Prefieres que te quite las amarras o quieres hablarme desde esa posición? —me habló con un tono bastante altanero y orgulloso, como si ella fuera claramente una persona superior a mí. No me enojó su tono por el simple hecho de que es verdad, en este momento ella es superior, pero una vez que salga de este lugar y esté recuperado, los papeles se invertirán.

—Que me desates será mejor —le dije ladeando la cabeza y fingiendo que la pregunta me había resultado bastante fuera de lugar. Ella se acercó y de a poco quitó las cadenas que me sostenían. Al parecer ellos habían tomado las precauciones necesarias por si mi apariencia de moribundo era sólo una apariencia, y los intentaba atacar con una costilla quebrada. _Claro, son tan inteligentes que me causa envidia_. Aunque lo que realmente me causa envidia en ellos es lo precavidos que son.

Una vez estuve completamente libre, me senté en la cama, para ver mejor a la mujer que estaba parada al lado de la misma. La contemplé unos segundos más antes de asentir y agradecerle con una sequedad que me impresionó hasta a mí. Ella me dijo su nombre, Aleksandra Scherba, pero que sus amigos y amigas le llamaban Shura, lo cual no era más que una advertencia de que yo, un simple extraño, no podía llamarla por su apodo. Acto seguido, me dispuse a contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y ella tomó asiento en la silla que se hallaba junto a mí.

—El Tercio está en peligro, Voltaire está amenazando de nuevo… —comencé a explicarle, tratando de ser lo más claro posible en mi explicación, pues la mirada de incredulidad que ella ponía en su rostro era descomunal. Se nota que estos chicos han sido entrenados para desconfiar de todos, y por esa desconfianza es que toman tantas precauciones y son tan hábiles y fuertes. No me sorprende que ellos sean Majestics.

Una vez hube explicado toda la situación, que consistía en que debemos de encontrar a los White Tigers lo antes posible para así llegar al grupo principal y advertirles de la gran amenaza que los rodea. De esta manera podríamos evitar que la mafia atacara primero y matara a todos los líderes para así hacerse con el poder nuevamente. Ya Yuriy los había eliminado una vez, pero había sido una revolución tan rápida que ni el mismísimo viejo Hiwatari la vio venir. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pues la mafia planeaba un ataque sorpresa. Yo era el único con la información y el único que podía hacer algo, con el pasar de los días más gente se enteraba del asunto y se podría decir que la situación parecía bastante favorable. Exceptuando que la mafia sabía que no estaba muerto y que mandaba asesinos profesionales a matarme, las cosas no están tan mal.

— ¿Pretendes que cooperemos con tu plan sabiendo que nos colocas en peligro a todos los Majestics? —contestó ella una vez hube finalizado el largo relato, en el cual ella no interfirió en absoluto. En su vista se veía que creía en mis palabras de una manera casi ciega, pero no llegué a comprender el porqué de ese comportamiento.

—Pretendo que me digan dónde están los White Tigers y así podré seguir mi misión en solitario —le respondí con un cierto halo de ironía en mi voz. No pretendía ser grosero con esta mujer, menos viendo que me encuentro en desventaja con respecto a ella.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas donde nos examinamos mutuamente. Ella no parece una mujer fácil de convencer, parece una de esas mujeres sumamente difíciles de convencer de algo. Autoritaria, agresiva, dominante, pero no parece un monstruo. Seguramente me está examinando, verificando que no soy efectivamente una amenaza a su persona y a la de su equipo, aunque de por sí, mi sola presencia es una amenaza. Cuando la mafia se entere de que estoy vivo me volverán a perseguir y esta vez no vendrá Zomb por mí, sólo quedan los mejores asesinos para buscarme, _él fue sólo un aperitivo._

Aleksandra no emitía palabra alguna y ya estaba por transcurrir el minuto, o al menos eso es lo que yo calculo. No entiendo qué tanto piensa esta mujer, se dice que ellas son sumamente indecisas y que no siempre es fácil ver a través de sus miradas, pero la de ella me está cansando un poco. No es que no esté acostumbrado a estos juicios tediosos y fastidiosos, pero tan largo como este no había tenido uno. Al final me resigné en no sostenerle la mirada, puesto que creo que ella decidirá por sí misma si soy o no confiable. _Mujeres_ …

—Depende de la respuesta que me des a estas preguntas es si te ayudaré o no —dijo la muchacha con una mirada fija y segura de sí misma. Si no estaba segura de lo que quería después de tanta observación inútil, es porque no era tan lista como aparentaba y yo me equivoqué al juzgarla con un estándar tan alto.

Asentí con la cabeza, pidiéndole que prosiguiera con su interrogatorio, que poco de agradable tiene. Es más, me está fastidiando por sobremanera y siento que en cualquier momento podría saltar de mi cama y, con o sin heridas, matarla de un solo golpe.

— ¿Bryan Kuznetsov sigue formando parte de los Blitzkrieg Boys? —esa fue si primera, desconcertante y casi banalmente estúpida primera pregunta.

La miré de pies a cabeza, intrigado y sumamente descolocado. Pero de todas maneras debía de responder a esa pregunta estúpida que me estaba formulando la chica extraña que tenía junto a mí. No obstante, dependiendo de la respuesta es si la tendré de aliada o no, todo depende de que conteste con un sí o un no. No recuerdo que el muchacho me haya mencionado antes a una tal Aleksandra Sherba, ni siquiera como una simple amiga o prostituta, menos como un amor platónico. Bryan tenía muchos amores platónicos, era común verlo "enamorarse" cada tanto de una chica o chico diferente, él realmente no hacía grandes distinciones de sexo o edad ni siquiera aspecto físico. A veces aparecía borracho con alguna mujer, pero por lo general aparecía drogado con algún hombre, sin embargo en ambos casos no cobrara porque se le olvidaba y sus clientes no iban a recordarle la paga. _La idiotez, ya sea por amor o por algún efecto externo al cuerpo humano, nos hace realmente estúpidos._

—Hasta donde yo sé —comencé a decir mientras me debatía sobre contestar con la verdad o con una mentira. No estaba seguro de lo que debía de contestar, simplemente iba a decir lo que me dijera mi mente que era lo indicado. La verdad que es mucho más fácil decir la verdad en este caso, tenga las consecuencias que tenga. —… sí, él era la mano derecha de Tala. —Le dije finalmente, dando un dato más para certificar que la información es cierta.

Vi como ella se llevaba una mano al mentón como si pensara en lo que estaba por preguntar a continuación, o más bien formulando la pregunta en su cabeza. Seguramente es igual de estúpida y capciosa que la anterior. Sin embargo, me quedé pensando en ella y en Bryan, y en medio de mis cavilaciones se me vino a la mente el apodo por el que uno de los tipos le había llamada. Shura… él le había llamado así. Ese apodo sí me es familiar, Shura era una de las mujeres que Bryan más mencionaba, como si ella fuera una perla alejada de su campo de acción. Él siempre la describió de esa manera, como si ella fuera inalcanzable. Espero que hayan sido meras divagaciones del mal estado mental del muchacho, porque quizá ella lo odia y por eso siempre fue inalcanzable para él.

— ¿Conoces realmente a Hiromi? —dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos de un manera tan abrupta que me sobresalté.

En sus ojos brillaba algo extraño, y si mencionó a Hiromi, seguramente ella la conoce también. No sé de dónde saca que yo le conozco, de dónde viene la fuente de su información, pero sé que ella está segura de que en algo le mentiré y le daré la excusa perfecta para matarme. Lamentablemente no es así, no pienso caer en sus trampas y trucos. Una mujer astuta y casi intimidante que hace que cualquier persona se aleje de ella por el simple hecho de sentir que corre algún peligro o riesgo con ella. Shura es un arma de doble filo y eso es lo que se nota a través de su mirada, siendo la mejor amiga que cualquier ser humano podría tener pero la peor enemiga que cualquier mortal podría tener. _Dos objetos en uno, un escudo y una espada, una amiga y una enemiga._ Pero yo no soy como el resto de personas, a mí no me intimidará ni ella ni su estúpida mirada.

—Sí, Hiromi Tachibana y yo somos amigos, se podría decir. No soy un cliente si es que eso es lo que piensas —le dije de inmediato, casi atajando su pensamiento más recurrente. Ella asintió y me volvió la mirada, sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad porque la muchacha no suele decirle su apellido a todo el mundo, sólo se lo dice a sus amigos más cercanos y sólo lo conocen sus enemigos más íntimos. Ese dato me vuelve o un amigo o un enemigo, sé que estoy en una posición complicada, pero confío en mis habilidades para escapar de diversas situaciones, así como he escapada ayer y hace un par de días.

—Yo no insinué eso —contestó a lo que ladeé la cabeza y me casi crucé de brazos, pero las heridas no me lo permitieron. —Ella me ha mencionado a un tal Kai, y supongo que eres tú —me explicó y asentí con cierto triunfo. Confío en Hiromi y sé que ella no me mencionaría en un contexto donde yo salga desfavorecido, así como yo tampoco me atrevería a revelar nada que desfavorezca a la mujer. _Ella es una ser perfecto con sus imperfecciones, yo soy un monstruo que, quizá, se ganó su mera compasión._

—Se supone que nos veríamos anoche, pero nunca llegué a nuestra cita —le dije sin darme cuenta, como si un impulso interior me hubiera dicho que le dijera aquello. Ella pareció entre sorprendida y reflexiva, como si hubiera logrado hilar cabos que estaban sueltos. Sólo espero que esta estúpida sepa elegir bien y acceda a ayudarme, Hiromi podría esperar.

—Te ayudaré a encontrar a los White Tigers —confirmó ella y una sonrisa de triunfo de dibujó en mi rostro, no estoy acostumbrado a perder y sé que siempre consigo lo que quiero a como dé lugar.

A veces el querer es nuestro mayor pecado, a veces querer más y más de algo o alguien, es el mayor pecado porque nos lleva a hacer locuras que sin ese incentivo no haríamos. Yo siempre he matado para obtener el dinero que necesito, no sólo para subsistir, sino para darme la gran vida. Quise una familia y la tuve, quise dinero y lo tuve, quise asesinar a alguna persona que no fuera de mi agrado y la mayoría de las veces lo conseguí, pero al final de todo, todo lo perdí. Ahora no tengo mucho más por lo cual luchar salvo por la vida de una ciudad de mierda perdida a la mala de Dios, porque ni Dios se acuerda de las miserables almas que viven aquí.

Quizá al final de todo terminaremos sin nada más que un cúmulo de carne y huesos, después seremos un cúmulo de huesos y finalmente una simple masa de polvo sin forma. Todo lo material por lo que luchamos en vida se habrá desvanecido y todo lo que alguna vez anhelamos y conseguimos no valdrá lo mismo. Somos seres tan insignificantes y estúpidos que nos desvivimos por cosas que no nos llevarán siquiera a alargar nuestra vida. Pero yo soy un simple monstruo, un mero artefacto de una sociedad mal construida como lo es Sin City, en el inmundo distrito de Long Night. _Si debo morir sin nada no me importa, pero en vida lo quiero todo_. Y ese todo, también incluye ayudar al Tercio de Sin City. Es algo paradójico que una causa "noble" nazca de la avaricia. _Oh, cruel ironía de la vida._

—Pero deberías hablar con Hiromi, ella estaba muy preocupada —dijo Shura de repente y captó toda mi atención nuevamente. —Y a juzgar por el estado en el que te encontramos, estaba en lo correcto con su preocupación. —Comentó riendo suavemente.

— ¿Cómo encuentro a Hiromi? —le pregunté sin importarme el último comentario casi ofensivo.

Sin chistar, ella me explicó que la muchacha trabajaba en un club bailable y que ambas eran compañeras de trabajo. Es normal que las prostitutas más caras también tengan actuaciones en algún cabaret o club nocturno, siempre como bailarinas o cantantes o inclusive actrices. Yo pensaba que ella ya se había retirado de ese tipo de prostitución, pero la líder de los Majestics me explicó que en realidad ahora sólo se dedicaba a los bailes y nada más, no más clientes de ese estilo. Las dos tendría una función a altas horas de la noche y se verían esta misma noche, obviamente iré con ella, las heridas pueden esperar, porque en este momento hablar con ella es una prioridad.

No, no es que haya cambiado de opinión así como así. Mi mente al parecer ha sufrido algunos daños a causa de la pelea con Zomb, y es por esa razón que no funciona bien ni piensa con claridad rápidamente. Hablar con Hiromi, quien posee un alto rango de las prostitutas, puede ayudarme a conseguir mayor número de personas que colaboren con mi misión y defiendan al Tercio. Sé que la líder de las prostitutas no es muy accesible y es bastante antipática, inclusive más que yo, pero sé que ella lo conseguirá. _Hiromi consigue lo que quiere, porque quizá ese también es su peor pecado o su mayor defecto; la ambición._

– – –

 **Nota final** : Espero que les haya gustado, o es un capítulo con mucha acción, pero es donde intenté revelar un poco más no sólo de Kai, sino de los demás personajes de la historia. Mil gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan :)

Kitty fuera, paz! Siempre hagan el amor y no la guerra jajajaja


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mío, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con sus ideas originales no es de ellos, es totalmente mía.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon hetero! (sí! Mi primer lemon hetero :D)

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del protagonista/narrador, así como también recuerdos/sueños/etc.

 **Extras:** recomiendo que escuchen Black Velvet, de Alannah Myles mientras leen o antes de leer o durante una de las escenas de "baile"

– – –

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Black Velvet**_

Fue una grata noticia la que me trajo esa joven de hermosa figura, ellas se conocían y es más, trabajan juntas, lo cual es muy positivo para mí. Maté dos pájaros de un solo tiro, mi plan va saliendo como podría ser. Si bien no llegué a ver a Hiromi la noche anterior, podré verla esta misma noche. No importa si mis heridas no han sanado aún, siempre he sido un hombre muy fuerte, tanto como para vencer aún con una costilla fracturada.

Resultó que el destino estaba de mi lado, algunos dirán que Dios es quien está de mi lado, pero no puedo creer en un ser que, con un supuesto don que me entregó, me haya dado semejante maldición como lo es mi fuerza. No creo que un ser pueda ser bueno y condenar a uno de "sus hijos" a esta clase de sufrimiento. Simplemente es un dios en el que no creo. No obstante, quizá no he sido más que el hijo olvidado de ese tal Dios, y se ha acordado de mí justamente en estos momentos, donde más lo necesito. Pues una mujer muy especial e importante en mi vida trabaja en el Black Velvet, esta noche, junto con Aleksandra Scherba, la líder de los Majestics; y parece que ambas son muy buenas amigas y que esa es la simple razón por la ésta última me dio esa información.

Sólo me quedaba esperar hasta esa misma noche, cuando el show se llevase a cabo, después de eso podría hablar finalmente con Hiromi Tachibana. Debo admitir que he extrañado a esa mujer, es raro que yo sienta tal cariño hacia algún ser humano, y aunque las mujeres no me atraen ni me provocan sentimientos ni excitación, admito que con ella es algo totalmente diferente. Me recuerda a la atracción que alguna vez sentí y que quizá aún siento, por la madre de mi hijo. _Goh debe estar haciendo la tarea a esta hora, su madre siempre fue muy estricta con eso. Nunca fui un buen padre, pero fue el mejor padre que pude ser._

Sin embargo, y cambiando abruptamente del tema de pensamientos, a causa de que aún estoy en esta habitación a modo de cárcel o más bien de habitación, no puedo evitar pensar en estos pobres y miserables sujetos. Aun siendo rechazados por sus propias familias de sangre, ellos insisten en vestirse como si fueran los ciudadanos destacados de Rosenrot aunque saben que si sus parientes los llegan a ver serían probablemente asesinados. Todos hijos de uno de esos reyes sin tronos, sin tierras y con atributos que ni siquiera les pertenecen, y de una ciudadana común, como lo es una mucama, una simple vendedora o inclusive una vagabunda; todas ellas fueron inteligentes, pues por su silencio esos hombres tuvieron que pagarles la vida entera. Todo a costa de que sus hijos fueran prostitutos del Tercio de Sin City, porque ellas sabían que el destino de sus hijos iba a ser pésimo. _A veces el mundo puede ser sumamente contradictorio._

 _Sí… contradictorio_. Como ese pelirrojo que ingresó en la habitación y al cual vi salir casi corriendo al verme. No sé qué mosca le habrá picado, pero ese chico tenía una mirada muy desconcertada en sus ojos. Quizá no es más que uno de los tantos pelirrojos con los que me acosté y que no recuerdo, o simplemente el pariente de alguien a quien asesine, no sé qué habrá visto en mi mirada que le hizo salir corriendo. No lo conozco en lo más mínimo, o quizá no lo recuerdo, he conocido tantos rostros y miradas asustadas, aterrorizadas, miradas de odio, de desprecio, de amor, de avaricia, etc, etc, He conocido tantos rostros a lo largo de mi vida que no me podría acordar de todos a menos que esa persona sea más que "uno más".

– – –

Recién regresaba a la iglesia de Santa Quiteria cuando le informaron de la situación, la cual a él mucho no le sorprendió. Era común que Enrique trajera a la guarida, por llamarle de alguna manera, a todo chico que le pareciese guapo, esté o no moribundo. No le importaba mucho que Oliver fuera su novio o compañero de vida o como ellos mismos se autodesignen, quizá tenían una suerte de pacto entre ellos que les daba mayores libertades que las que cualquier pareja común pudiera tener. A veces envidiaba la gran confianza que existía entre esos dos muchachos, pues desde que él estaba con Robert su vida se había vuelto un tanto "mandada" por el mayor, quien apenas sí le dejaba estar con otros sujetos por trabajo. Muchas veces se arrepintió de estar con el muchacho, pero le amaba y el amor te vuelve ciego la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, cuando Robert le avisó a todo mundo que el joven ya había despertado, no pensó que se pudiera tratar de él. Por ello fue que entró en la habitación y no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al ver que era el joven de cabello de dos tonos, de bellos ojos carmines y de piel tan pálida quien estaba recostado en la cama semi-despierto. Lo estuvo observando por el tiempo que estuvo dentro de la habitación, sin poder creer que fuera él, pero no había error en sus ojos, no había error en lo que estaba viendo. Ese sujeto medio moribundo que estaba mirando fijamente a su líder era el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari.

No había podido olvidarse del bicolor en su vida, nunca podría haberse olvidado de ese cliente que tuvo hacía un par de años, ya ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de años atrás. Estaba trabajando en las calles, como todas las noches; aún no formaba parte de Majestics y, por ende, no conocía a Robert. Fue esa misma noche que un muchacho se le acercó, de tez pálida y brillante como la mismísima luna, unos ojos que lo hipnotizaron al momento de verse fijamente y un cabello de dos tonos que le llamó la atención. No era la primera vez que uno de sus clientes le llamaba tanto la atención, pero fue después de esa noche que pasó con él que su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca lo había hecho. Si bien después de recibir el pago por sus servicios no volvió a ver nunca más a ese joven, el recuerdo de su apariencia, de su nombre, el recuerdo que quedó impregnado de sentimientos, se guardó muy profundamente. Tanto así que no pudo ocultarlo de Robert, a quien sin querer llamó Kai en más de una ocasión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue de la habitación, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Kai tenía para decir. Simplemente salió y se quedó apoyado en la pared, como esperando que los demás saliesen de ese cuarto subterráneo. La iglesia de Santa Quiteria tenía pasadizos subterráneos que se habían usado antiguamente para hacer escapar prisioneros y demás personas buscadas por la ley, la mafia y demás organizaciones. Por esa misma razón habían habitaciones y pasillos que nadie había visto, a excepción de ellos que decidieron establecer en ese lugar una suerte de guarida o base para reunirse una vez que fueron ascendidos a _grupo_ _comando_.

Los minutos pasaron de manera muy lenta para el pelirrojo que no sabía ya qué pensar de la situación. ¿Cómo había llegado Kai a ese lugar?, ¿por qué los habría estado buscando? Por un momento la esperanza de que se acordara de él se hizo presente en su mente; quizá lo estaba buscando a él, pero no. Esa respuesta era totalmente ilógica. Además, el chico no se había mostrado para nada sorprendido ni entusiasmado al verlo, sólo lo había mirado como se mira a cualquier extraño. Su mente no podía seguir manipulando de esa manera la realidad, era evidente que no había ido por él, había ido por algo más. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir maquinando, puesto que pronto la puerta se abrió dejando salir primero a la otra pareja de Majestics, Oliver y Enrique, quienes iban abrazados y riendo de algo. Ellos siempre parecían tan felices, a veces se preguntaba si él realmente era feliz con Robert.

—Johnny —le llamó justamente la persona en la que estaba pensando.

—Robert —le dijo él mirándolo a los ojos pero con cabeza un poco gacha.

—Ese sujeto… —comenzó a decir mientras con la cabeza hacía un ademán, haciendo referencia al que está dentro de la habitación, —es Kai, ¿verdad?

Por un momento el chico comenzó a titubear, a no saber si contestar con la verdad, sabiendo que le generaría un problema, o si contestar con una mentira, que seguramente sería detectada por el otro. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué contestar en realidad, estaba inseguro e indeciso, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Pero fue un zamarreo por parte de su pareja lo que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

— ¡Contesta, maldita sea! —le gritaba mientras le zamarreaba un tanto brusco.

—Sí —respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, siendo esa la verdad. Si bien eso le traería un problema, prefería afrontar todo con la verdad. —Ese sujeto es Kai.

Ante la respuesta Robert dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le miró casi estupefacto, sin poder entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Era obvio que ese tipo era Kai, lo supo desde que vio a Johnny entrar e irse tan rápido como lo hubo visto por completo. No era una mentira de su mente, no era un invento de su vista, era la cruda realidad que lo estaba enfrentando cara a cara, como debía ser. El principal problema de ello era que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar fácilmente. Dentro de esa habitación estaba el sujeto que por noches le ha llevado a peleas con su pareja, él amaba a ese pelirrojo engreído y estúpido que tanto le hacía sufrir con la simple mención de "Kai". Detestaba ya ese nombre, detestaba a ese hombre dentro; se arrepentía completamente de haberle ayudado.

Con un atisbo de indignación, Johnny bajó la cabeza sabiendo que la pelea sería inevitable. Una vez Robert vio eso un arrebato de rabia le invadió, y sintió un gran enojo hacia su pareja. La reacción que tuvo el muy desdichado muchacho fue levantar la mano y acertar un golpe seco en la mejilla del otro, que lo tomó tan por sorpresa que lo tiró al suelo. El ruido seco que hizo el chico al caer y cómo tomó su mejilla, donde una marca roja en forma de puño se hizo presente, hicieron ver a Robert que él no estaba arrepentido. Johnny aún amaba a aquel estúpido que hasta lo había olvidado, y Robert siempre sería la segunda opción, el reemplazo, el "otro"; no soportaría eso. Simplemente se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando a un desconcertado y aturdido pelirrojo tirado en el pasillo con las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta y sin poder brotar de sus ojos.

– – –

—El Black Velvet —murmuré mientras me acercaba al cabaret más popular de esa zona de la ciudad. Antes había frecuentado este lugar, cuando no era tan popular y estaba en sus inicios, si bien no creo que queden conocidos en ese sitio, siempre es bueno prevenir. Es por esa razón que me coloqué esta suerte de capa con una capucha, muy incómoda por cierto, pero efectiva, pues oculta mi cabello y la sombra que proyecta sobre mi rostro hace invisibles mis ojos. Cabello bicolor y ojos rojos son fáciles delatores de quien soy realmente, es por eso que debo ocultar esos dos rasgos. Más si aún no sé si la mafia sabe dóndes estoy.

Shura ya había ingresado al lugar por la puerta de atrás, la puerta que llevaba a los camerinos de los actores y actrices, aunque recuerdo que sólo se hacían espectáculos con mujeres. Si las cosas no han cambiado mucho, supongo que seguirá siendo la misma temática de antes. La verdad es que ha cambiado la calidad de clientes que hay en este cabaret, antes solían venir personas de alto poder adquisitivo, ahora entra cualquiera. _Parece más un sucucho de mala muerte que el Black Velvet que yo conocía_. Es patético que hayan cambiado su reputación por un poco de dinero de más, es simplemente _patético_ de su parte.

Una vez ingresé al lugar, contemplé a mi alrededor y la verdad es que la arquitectura y la ambientación no han cambiado mucho, un par de cortinas más, un par de mesas más y quizá uno que otro cambio mínimo. El color azul marino y el negro siguen predominando en toda la sala, mientras que las mesas siguen siendo redondas y con manteles largos; hay dos ventanas que seguramente fueron colocadas para que el humo del cigarrillo no se quede encerrado aquí, un tragaluz que seguramente cumple la misma función que las ventanas, sillas poco adornadas pero cómodas. _Definitivamente no han cambiado en nada._ Las mozas que atienden el lugar siguen estando a medio vestir, y es por eso que la calefacción aquí dentro es muy alta y por ese motivo no traje mucho abrigo. Por los rostros de los presentes y por cómo hablan con las mozas, sigue siendo como era antes, ellas son prostitutas que ofrecen sus servicios y si les parece adecuada la paga hacen tratos con los clientes del cabaret para tener una cita esa misma noche. _Los negocios se hacen rápido en Sin City._

Una vez me senté en la mesa una de las mozas se me acercó, con un tono dulce y fogoso me preguntó qué deseaba. Sé que ella necesita dinero y trabajo, sé que ella necesita que yo le pregunte cuánto cobra o que por x cantidad de tiempo le daré x cantidad de dinero, pero ese no es mi fin en este momento. Simplemente quiero una bebida para disfrutar del espectáculo, no quiero pagar por sus servicios. _Perdona, pero no siento nada hacia ti._ Pedí un Chaleston, un cóctel que recuerdo hacían muy bien en este lugar. Si mi memoria no me falla, un Chaleston está hecho de ginebra, vermut seco, vemut dulce, un poco de curaçao, Cherry brandy y kirsh. Muy rico a mi consideración, en este lugar siempre han hecho buenos tragos o cócteles.

Pasó un breve lapso de tiempo entre que me trajeron mi bebida, la cual estaba tan buena como la recordaba, y que las luces, ya tenues de por sí, se comenzaron a apagar lentamente. Si bien el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, eso no implicaba que se hiciera menos cálido, pues esa es una de las mejores características de los cabarets de Sin City. Las tinieblas significan únicamente ausencia de luz, no hay un día o una noche, siempre está oscuro, siempre hay tinieblas, es por ello que las tinieblas ya no atemorizan a nadie. Los seres de Sin City se mueven en la oscuridad y eso no los hace demonios, quizá sí los haga monstruos, pero no demonios. Los demonios se arrastran y arrastran a las penumbras, pero los monstruos sólo causan destrucción a su paso, sea en la luz o en la oscuridad.

Pronto pude ver cómo algunos reflectores enfocaban una esquina del escenario, donde descansaba una guitarra eléctrica color negro y blanco junto a una banqueta forrada de terciopelo azul y frete a ella un micrófono. En medio del silencio que se había hecho en ese lugar, una figura femenina hizo presencia en el halo de luz de la esquina. Era Aleksandra, maquillada y vestida para la ocasión, y se veía bastante hermosa a mi parecer. Sus curvas eran bien acentuadas por esa campera de cuero negro que llevaba encima y el largo de sus piernas se dejaba ver a través de esas botas altas con tacos altos. Quizá lo que la hacía ver un poco grotesca, denotando que efectivamente es una prostituta, son esos micro-shorts o pantalones extra cortos, que no dejan nada a la imaginación y un corsé negro semi-abierto con un importante escote. De todas maneras, se ve bien, muy bonita para ser mujer.

Con lentitud y una gracia sutil para que los presentes podamos apreciar su figura bien trabajada y abusando de sus curvas, caminó un par de cortos pasos hasta sentarse en la banqueta, tomar la guitarra y colgársela, lista para ser tocada por sus finos y dóciles dedos. Acto seguido, acomodó el micrófono a su altura. Cerró los ojos y movió sus labios en un fino acto de seducción, como si buscase hacer derretir a su público con el sólo tono de su voz.

—Bienvenidos al Black Velvet —habló en ese tono entre susurrado y seguro, se podría decir que hasta a mí se me erizó la piel al escucharla. _Es muy buena esta mujer, realmente parece que disfruta de lo que está haciendo en este momento._ —Espero que disfruten del show —dijo finalmente y bajó la vista, mirando la guitarra. Después acariciándola sutilmente, con la yema de los dedos; _lento, suave, mortal_ se podría decir. No podía quitar mi vista de esa mujer, hasta que comenzó a tocar la guitarra con mucha habilidad.

Pronto el sonido de la guitarra comenzó a escucharse en medio del cabaret, un simple acorde, simples notas al viento que hacían que la mente viaje a otros lugares. Ahora recuerdo porqué me gustaba venir a los cabarets, más allá del buen sexo que pudiera conseguir después de ello, ayudan a distraer la mente. La magia de esas mujeres hace que vuele por lugares a los cuales nunca podría llegar sin ellas. Al sonido de la guitarra se le unió el de una batería y quizá muchos más instrumentos que no sé distinguir a causa de mi falta de agudeza de oído. Sin embargo, fue en el primer cuasi suspiro, que Shura dejó salir antes de comenzar el canto, que hizo acto de presencia la única mujer más bella que cualquier otro hombre.

Acompañada por la voz melodiosa y armónica de la joven de rulos negros como la noche, Hiromi Tachibana aparecía en el escenario con un gran tapado negro que cubría su bello cuerpo y unas sandalias de taco alto. Detrás de ella, imponente e infaltable, estaba el Caño. Sí, así como suena, un simple caño que va desde el suelo hasta el techo y que le permite hacer cualquier tipo de acrobacias. Esta técnica acrobática, que comenzó siendo un baile popular en las calles, al implementarse el striptease se lo condenó a las tinieblas de los cabarets.

Con la música de fondo y sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus brazos de manera tentativa tomaban el abrigo con ánimo de abrirlo, pero no lo hacía como parte del show que nos estaba ofreciendo. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Un silbido de algunos borrachos del lugar se dejaron escuchar por sobre los acordes que Aleksandra tocaba, mas la atención ya no estaba puesta en ella, sino en la bella castaña bailarina. _Oh dios, había olvidado lo hermosa que puede ser esta mujer sobre el escenario._

Dio un par de vueltas sobre sus tacones y quedó de espaldas al público, mientras comenzaba a caminar de una forma sensual y atractiva, como una modelo de pasarela, hasta el Caño. No obstante, antes de subir a él y comenzar a hacer acrobacias, dejó caer el abrigo que la mantenía oculta a los ojos de su público. No constaba con mucha ropa encima, pues unos pantalones ajustados y una campera ajustada también la cubrían, seguramente tiene una prenda más debajo de esa campera, y su ropa interior. Saber que puede llegar a no contar con algo abajo es lo que despierta el deseo de su público por verla. Creo que el mayor secreto de las prostitutas no es lo mucho que muestran en las calles, sino dar a entender que no tienen nada debajo de sus ropas.

Al ritmo de los acordes y con esa sonrisa encantadora que deslumbra a los presentes, Hiromi comenzó a hacer las acrobacias en el objeto inanimado. La delicadeza con que realizaba cada destreza me dejó sorprendido y me retrotrajo a mis encuentros sexuales con ella. Candente, apasionada, tan imponente como sumisa a mis deseos, así como ella misma me llevaba hacia los suyos. La única mujer que me llevó por todas las emociones que alguna vez pude sentir desplegando sus habilidades en ese escenario que no puede ser otra cosa que su trabajo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas que, tal y como supuse, no eran muchas.

Con los gráciles movimientos de sus manos primero se quitó la campera que separaba la vista de una remera sin margas, extremadamente corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen con un piercing en el ombligo que brillaba en medio de su piel blanca. Luego le siguieron otras destrezas acompañadas de sensualidad y de gestos provocativos, para finalmente llamar, con un guiño y un dedo, a un invitado del público. Así fue como me quité los lentes y la contemplé fijamente, notando como ella clavaba su mirada en la mía. Hubo un momento de duda, mas después hubo mucha seguridad y una sonrisa involuntaria que se dibujó en su rostro. Fueron segundos, cortos segundos, donde ella entendió que yo estaba aquí; pero llamó a otro sujeto que fue el encargado de quitar con cierta brutalidad la remera para dejar al descubierto su sostén de encaje con algunos brillos.

Casi de una patada, Hiromi bajó al tipo del escenario para seguir haciendo su show con total libertad. Por alguna razón sentí que lo que ella siguió haciendo en escena iba dirigido a mí, cómo si ella con esos gestos quisiera demostrar su alegría por saber que estoy vivo y que fui a verla pese a todo. No podía evitar pensar de esta manera cuando notaba que sus ojos me veían fijamente cuando giraba, cuando se colgaba de la barra y cuando bajaba de ella.

En un breve segundo, donde la música volvió a bajar de tono y se volvió lenta y rítmica, donde el sonido de la guitarra de Shura era el único fondo de la escena, la bailarina se paró de costado al público y con delicadeza se quitó la única prenda que la separaban de quedar completamente en ropa interior. Los pantalones bajaron por sus piernas con una lentitud casi torturadora, y los aplausos de los presentes se hicieron escuchar con prontitud. Tomando sus pantalones con ambas manos y jugando con ellos como se le cantara la gana recorrió el escenario, mostrando su hermosa figura en todo su esplendor. Más allá de lo grotesco que le sentaba esa tanga negra sin brillo alguno y hecha casi con hilos que en cualquier momento se podrían cortar, es una bella mujer. Suerte de aquél que se haya ganado su corazón.

En un momento ella bajó de ese escenario que la separaba del público y bailando entre las mesas se mostraba tan sensual y altanera como lo era siempre. Sonreí al verla de esa manera. Así es como es ella, altanera, egocéntrica, creída e inclusive sensual y seductora, su solo andar hacía que todos se derritieran por ella. Llegó hasta mi mesa y se sentó encima, reí por la naturalidad con la que actuó y por esa simple razón le convidé de mi bebida. La chica con gracia y con seductora desconfianza tomó el vaso y bebió un poco, después hizo una mueca de desagrado, se inclinó sobe la mesa y me besó. Fue un beso fogoso, donde ella fue muy demandante aprovechando mi desconcierto y sorpresa, pero donde nuestras lenguas danzaron visiblemente para excitación de los demás presentes. _Oh diosa majestuosa, podrías tener el mundo a tus pies si así quisieras._

Luego de volver al escenario y escuchando la voz de Aleksandra, supe que el show estaba por llegar a su fin. Hiromi bailó un poco más, utilizando el caño como soporte y pude notar que ella se sujetó en un rápido movimiento el pelo con un broche. Hizo una de las poses más difíciles y complicadas que recuerdo que antes no podía hacer. Al parecer, ha practicad mucho y se ha superado a sí misma. Sonreí al ver la evolución, me encanta ver que ella pueda progresar y superarse. _Supongo que esta mujer también despierta mi lado humano._

Durante el último acorde de la canción y mientras Hiromi deshacía la pose que había logrado, en un movimiento sutil y rápido, ella misma se deshizo de su sostén mientras estaba de espaldas al público. Fueron sólo segundos los que permaneció en ese lugar y aun dándole la espalda a los espectadores, cuando la canción terminó. Todos los aplausos y ovaciones se hicieron presentes, parecían un montón de cerdos hambrientos haciendo esos sonidos. _Me dan asco estos sujetos,_ son unos completos idiotas. Me hacen ver que regresé a la realidad, y este no es más que un cabaret de Sin City, una ciudad de porquería con gente de porquería. Ojala Hiromi bailara de nuevo para poder sumirme de nuevo en las ilusiones que su danza me permitía.

Sin embargo, como sé que ella no bailará de nuevo, me levanté de mi silla y, lejos de aplaudirla como los demás cerdos del lugar, caminé hacia el escenario bajo la vista de Aleksandra y tomé el abrigo que Hiromi había dejado tirado minutos antes. Caminé un poco más y coloqué el abrigo sobre sus hombros, a lo que ella reaccionó y cubrió con él su desnudez. Estaba a punto de bajar del lugar cuando ella me miró y sonrió.

—Estas vivo idiota —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sigues bailando hermosamente —le respondí y vi como del abrigó sacó una suerte de pase y me lo entregó disimuladamente. Acto seguido, bajé del escenario y me volví a sentar en la mesa. Aleksandra bajó también y comenzó de inmediato con su trabajo de mesera encubierta sólo para conseguir clientes para esa noche. Por mi parte sólo le pedí que me trajera una cerveza, dado que durante el show había terminado completamente mi bebida.

– – –

Tras mostrar la credencial que Hiromi me había mandado, el guardia, con su típica cara de pocos amigos que me hizo aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo directamente en el rostro, me dejó pasar en el camerino de las bailarinas y mozas del lugar. Entré tranquilamente, pues sé que a esas chicas no les molestará que pase aunque ellas se estén cambiando. Las prostitutas no sienten mucho pudor de los hombres, ellas están tan acostumbradas a ser vistas, tocadas y gritadas que ni siquiera se inmutan, simplemente miran y juzgan. Juzgan si alguna persona fue grosera o maleducada con ellas y en base a eso deciden si matarla o no, a veces son simples amenazas, pero ellas tienen muy en claro que son las que mandan en Sin City y que pueden hace y deshacer a su antojo sin que nadie les diga nada.

Sin embargo, una vez entré en el camerino noté que este estaba casi vacío, no había ya prostitutas en este lugar. Al parecer el trabajo es algo que abunda en la ciudad, no sólo abunda contaminación, mutaciones genéticas producto de la contaminación, basura, mugre, lacras humanas e inmundas, gente desagradable, aberraciones de la humanidad, y mejor no seguiré mencionando cosas negativas o desistiré de salvar esta porquería. No obstante, mi pensamiento se tornó positivo al ver que la mujer que buscaba estaba sentada en una silla, vestida sin mostrar de más su cuerpo, con su cartera a un costado y mirando su celular como si estuviera organizando su agenda. Imaginé que sí estaría organizando su agenda, pues siendo ella una de las prostitutas más caras y solicitadas, es normal que tenga muchos clientes. Simplemente me paré a su lado, haciendo notar mi presencia pero sin quitarme ni la capucha ni los lentes, hasta que ella mandó un último mensaje, suspiró con cierta resignación y apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de la silla, acto seguido, me dirigió una mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—Sigues igual de ocupada, como siempre —le comenté levantando levemente mis lentes, para mirarnos directamente a los ojos en una suerte de saludo tácito que nos permitía conectarnos.

—Gracias al cielo, trabajo es lo que abunda en Sin City —. _Y como siempre, ella contestaba con mi pensamiento._ De no ser porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más, y sé que el suyo también le pertenece a alguien más, ella ya sería mi novia y ya la habría sacado de todo este mundo horroroso. Espero que logre tener lo que merece y no la mierda que recibe ahora.

Caminamos fuera del lugar mientras Hiromi me explicaba que Aleksandra había sido contratada por un cliente dispuesto a pagar fortunas y que por eso mismo se había ido rápidamente del Black Velvet, pues el tipo estaba dispuesto a pagarle por hora y no tenía límite de horario. Otra cosa que me dijo, fruto de la confianza que me tiene, es que el sujeto era muy guapo, un pelirrojo infartante con ojos cafés. Con esas palabras lo describió sabiendo de mi preferencia hacia los pelirrojos.

Nos subimos a su auto mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando en una mezcla de deseos y sensaciones que lejos estaban del amor, que rozaban el cariño y que definía netamente como lujuria. Yo sentía cómo mi cuerpo me rogaba por ella casi tan fuerte como rogaba por un hombre hermoso frente a mí. La primera mujer que me despertó el deseo, la segunda fue la madre de mi hijo, ¿quién sabe qué hechizo tiene ella que hace que hasta un homosexual se sienta atraído? Es enigmático, pero no me genera consternación, a esta altura de mi vida no me interesa mucho encontrar las razones de mi forma de actuar, pensar y sentir, simplemente hago lo que me diga mi cuerpo y mente, y ya. _Quizá soy un ser vacío aún, pero así es como he logrado sobrevivir a mi vida tan miserable._

Tras un par de minutos nos estacionamos frente a un hotel bastante bueno el cual recordaba muy bien. En este hotel es donde siempre veníamos con Hiromi, yo solía pagar el hotel con mi tarjeta de crédito tan seguido que ya me habían hecho una cuenta en el mismo a mi nombre, por lo que podía pagar cuando yo quisiese. Lo había utilizado con anterioridad pero no con ella, por eso fue que la deje elegir habitación y tan pronto como pagué, subimos.

Ni bien entramos nuestros deseos se materializaron en movimientos violentos, fuertes besos con mordidas, rasguños y casi desgarramos nuestra ropa en un intento por sentir la piel del otro. Su piel seguía siendo tersa y suave, no tan pálida como la mía pero sin ninguna marca, al contrario de mi cuerpo. Sus besos seguían siendo candentes y su lengua tan juguetona como demandante, mientras que sus mordidas se volvían suaves al enfrentarse con la mía.

Con un empujón cayó a la cama en la cual rebotó sobre las sábanas rojas de la suite que ella misma había elegido, siendo no la más cara pero tampoco la más barata. Me dirigí al gran ventanal que había en ese lugar y cerré las cortinas rojas para que ni la luz ni cualquier mirada pudieran entrar. Acto seguido, me coloqué sobre ella para repartir besos por su cuerpo; mordidas y leves chupones dejaron marcas en sus pechos, no prominentes pero sí con un pezón notorio que me llamaba a morderlo y chuparlo con fuerza. No me faltó tiempo para que mis manos no se contentaran con sentir sus piernas y brazos que se adentraron en su entrepierna ante los jadeos y leves gemidos que salían de su boca. Pude ver como se retorcía de placer mientras mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris, cómo se adentraban en su interior rápido, lento, fuerte y suavemente, provocándole espasmos ante las sorpresas y que me abrazara por la espalda.

Pude sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, haciendo surcos rojos en ella y causando un leve dolor en mi cuerpo. No es que no esté acostumbrado al dolor, me excita ver el dolor ajeno pero sentir como ella lastimaba mi cuerpo me excitaba aún más llevándome a un umbral que rozaba el odio y el cariño que le tenía. Con cierta brusquedad metí varios dedos dentro de ella causando que arqueara su espalda en un espasmo placentero, pero al momento de sacarlos ella me volteó. Quedando la mujer arriba y yo dejándome hacer, pues si quisiera la podría arrojar hacia la pared de un solo empujón. Sentí cómo ella me besaba con pasión y descendía por mi cuerpo.

Cuando sentí su boca envolver mi pene con parsimonia no sólo dirigí mis manos a sus cabeza, acariciándola suavemente sino que decidí entregarme complemente al placer antes de liberar mi semen en su boca sin previo aviso, tras varios minutos de sentir su lengua y sus labios jugar conmigo. Ella subió nuevamente por mi cuerpo y con un par de ojos altaneros y triunfales me miró y sonrió, a lo que la tomé de la cabeza y la bese fuerte al tiempo que girábamos de nuevo y ella terminaba debajo de mí.

Yo confío en ella y sé que ella confía en mí, por esa sola razón decidí no hacer ningún recreo para colocar un preservativo, y la penetré con fuerza causándole un gemido tan fuerte que podría haberse confundido con un grito. Pronto comencé con las embestidas mientras los gritos y gemidos de ella hacían que todo pareciese un descontrol total, pero solamente era un sesión común de sexo que ambos compartíamos. Ambos deseando el placer del otro, ambos entregados al placer mientras nuestros cuerpos respondían afirmativamente a ello, ambos sincronizados hasta para mover nuestros cuerpos al unísono.

Fue una noche de pasión como la que hacía mucho que no tenía, por un momento por mi mente pasó la imagen de Yuriy, pero pronto volvió el rostro de Hiromi y mi cuerpo siguió reaccionando ante ella. Después de varios orgasmos, varias posturas, un frenesí que no iba a parar hasta que el cuerpo de los dos no diera para más. Perdí la noción del tiempo, de lo que hacíamos y de lo que no y en un momento, con una posición que solíamos utilizar, ella dejó de moverse con la velocidad con la que siempre se movía y comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves, no le pregunté qué le ocurría, pero fue algo que no pasó de ser apercibido por mí.

Luego de toda la acción desmedida, ambos nos tiramos en la cama, nos cubrimos con las mantas y nos entregamos al sueño profundo. Sentí cómo ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y la abracé instintivamente, sólo porque sé que le gusta dormir así y siempre duerme así con la gente que tiene confianza. Sé que ella debe tener a alguien con más confianza de la que yo poseo, alguien en quien ella confía más, pero esperaré a que me lo diga.

En cuestión de horas me encontré despierto y sintiendo la respiración de la joven sobre mi pecho cambiar de ritmo, en señal de que estaba despertando. Con un saltito, el mismo que siempre daba cuando se acostaba conmigo, se despertó y miró a su alrededor, como reconociendo el lugar y tan pronto como lo reconoció y me miró, se tranquilizó y dejó salir un suspiro. Pronto me golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla, fue un cachetazo que me llegó a doler hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos, pero no le cuestioné ni me enojé, _realmente me lo merecía._

— ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Pensé que estarías muerto! —Vi como las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, como fruto de la bronca y la rabia.

—Y casi muero de hecho —le comenté a modo de chiste y la miré, pero ella parecía estar realmente furiosa conmigo. —Lamento mucho haberte dado un susto, yo simplemente… —pero antes de terminar de hablar ella se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba, como soltando toda la angustia que había tenido guardada. Realmente no me gusta que ella esté de esta manera por un monstruo como yo, pero es bueno saber que hay alguien en el mundo que me quiere de esta manera. Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Dime —comentó una vez terminó de llorar y se separó de mí, — ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Verás… —comencé a explicarle mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado, escuchándome. Primeramente le conté mi plan, pues no recordaba si le había dicho lo que me estaba pasando con la mafia y mis deseos de salvar al pelirrojo egocéntrico. Le conté que había tenido una gran pelea con Zomb, uno de los más fuertes sicarios de la mafia, y que, si bien lo había matado, él me dejó tan grave que inclusive yo pensé que moriría. Pero fue casualidad que Enrique y Oliver me encontraran en ese basurero y me llevaran a la guarida de los Majestics, Allí me curaron y hablé con Aleksandra, quien me dijo dónde estaba ella y por eso fui esa noche a verla en el show, y después ahí estábamos, teniendo la charla que tanto habíamos postergado.

Hiromi se quedó muy shockeada por la historia, seguramente no quería creer que todo eso había pasado realmente, pero las marcas de mi cuerpo y los dolores que me había provocado tanto ejercicio eran la prueba de que mi historia era verdadera. Finalmente cayó en la realidad y dijo un simple "wow", me volvió a mirar fijamente y rió de una manera que parecía una niña entrando a la adolescencia.

—El amor que sientes por Tala debe ser muy fuerte, como para que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera para salvar esta ciudad que tanto odias —me dijo entre risas. Mas de nuevo continuó: —Supongo que Shura accedió a llevarte con los White Tigers —, yo asentí ante esa afirmación, —y supongo que sabes que ella y Brayan fueron amantes, ¿verdad?

—Eso no lo sabía —le comenté con cierta sorpresa, pero ahora todo me cerraba perfectamente. —Eso explica que ella me haya preguntado por Kuznetsov y después de ello haya accedido a ayudarme.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó la mujer con gozo. — ¡Ella aún ama al gorila ese! —. Reí después de escuchar eso, y es que Hiromi no cambiará más, siempre será la misma joven alegre, chistosa y adolescente que siempre fue. —Seguramente hayan prostitutas dispuestas a ayudar a tu causa, eh.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —inquirí y me sobresalté un poco al escucharla hablar así tan de repente. Al parecer no soy el único que está dispuesto a ayudar, pero ella siempre fue muy empática y siempre sintió mucho más que yo, _siempre fue más humana que yo._

—Sí, la líder de las prostitutas es muy cercana a mí, recuerda que ella me enseñó todo lo que sé —comentó y vi como dirigía sus manos hacia su vientre, por alguna razón intuí lo que podría decirme a continuación. —Sé que si hablo con ella, ella hablará con las chicas y las _guardaespaldas_ y las convencerá de ayudar a la causa. —Su optimismo me fue contagiado y asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella me estaba dando buenas noticias y me parecía algo viable en ese momento, por esa razón no objeté nada.

Tras unos breves minutos de silencio donde sé que ella procesaba la idea y formulaba en su cabeza los planes que podrían llevar a cabo, yo esperé que se calmara un poco y luego le volví a hablar.

—Ahora tú dime —comencé a hablar y ella me miró, — ¿qué es de tu vida?

—Kai —dijo ella por primera vez, pues en todo el tiempo no me había llamado por mi nombre, —estoy embarazada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité muy sorprendido pues aunque lo intuía ella confirmó mi intuición. No obstante, me preocupé un poco recordando lo paranoica que se puso mi esposa cuando quedó embarazada de Goh. — ¿De cuánto estás?

—Sólo dos meses, pero no es peligroso para el bebé lo que hicimos, ya para el tercer mes no podré seguir trabajando —me explicó con cierta melancolía y preocupación.

— ¿Y el padre? ¿Es quien yo creo? —pregunté y ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Con que ese bebé será, Kinomiya —comenté y acaricié su vientre con suavidad, como solía hacer a la madre de mi hijo.

—Sé que Takao será un gran padre, y que me cuidará a mí y al bebé, y… eres la primera persona que se entera de esto, a excepción del padre del niño a quien se lo conté ayer —me dijo y rió levemente, como una niña que se manda alguna picardía.

—Oh —dije simplemente y me quedé mirándola, ella me acaba de dar un privilegio demasiado grande para el monstruo que soy en realidad. —Gracias Hiromi —le respondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí —dijo ella en un suspiro y me volvió a mirar, —pero esas no son las únicas noticias. Dentro de unos meses Takao y yo nos casaremos, y no sólo te cuento que estás invitado a la boda y que queremos que seas nuestro padrino, sino que la unión hará que sea ciudadana de Rosenrot y que pueda mudarme con él allí. Trabajaré como su secretaria, porque me niego a dejar que él me mantenga, pero ya no seré prostituta nunca más.

Ver la sonrisa en su rostro fue un alimento para mi alma. Estaba muy feliz por ella porque eso era lo que ella se merecía, no merece tener esta vida con el aura que posee. Un aura tan bella y encantadora que me hace sentir honrado no sólo porque ambos me quieran como padrino de su boda, sino porque ella me quiere aun siendo un monstruo y sabiendo las cosas terribles que he hecho en mi vida.

Takao Kinomiya, dueño de las empresas hoteleras Kinomiya, fue un compañero de colegio que tuve en Rosenrot y del cual me hice amigo en ese tiempo. Nunca perdí el contacto con él y le he ayudado con un par de negocios en Sin City, le he contado mi pasado y mi presente y, aunque perdí contacto con él hace mucho tiempo, sé que él sabe por medio de Hiromi lo que es mi vida. Yo presenté a Takao con Hiromi, al principio como una de las mejores prostitutas pero él y ella se enamoraron inclusive antes de saber que Takao era multimillonario, por lo que sé que su amor es tan puro como la belleza de la joven. Sé que juntos serán muy felices y que serán como esas parejas acarameladas que se suelen ver en las plazas.

—Supongo que este fue nuestro último encuentro sexual —le comenté con un poco de nostalgia en mi voz, pues es algo que realmente extrañaré.

—Me temo que sí, lo siento —contestó la joven y bajó la cabeza, como si fuera algo malo lo que acababa de hacer. _Que tonta eres Hiromi._

Simplemente reí y la empujé suavemente, para hacer que me mirase y lo conseguí.

— ¡No seas estúpida mujer! —le grité fuertemente y ella pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡Te mereces esa vida! Yo cree esta pareja —comenté haciendo referencia a ellos dos, —y yo seré su padrino de bodas. —grité y ella me abrazó fuertemente y con mucha alegría. Pude escuchar un "gracias" salir de sus labios y sus brazos fuertemente lazados a mi cuello.

También la abracé, y vi que la cortina de las ventanas estaba abierta, seguramente el viento la ha abierto durante la noche. No me preocupa que alguien nos haya visto, me preocupa poner en peligro a esta joven y a su hijo, pero sé que ella se pondrá en contacto con Takao y él le pondrá custodia para protegerla en caso de que algo le pase. Nadie le hará daño ni a Hiromi ni a su futuro hijo. Ahora bien, me preocupa no cumplir con la promesa, así como no pude verla el día acordado. _Seré el padrino de tu boda Hiromi, si es que sigo vivo dentro de unos meses._

– – –

 **Nota final:** Este fue un capítulo más, después de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada jaja . Gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan :) .


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Takao Aoki; y Sin City tampoco es mío, la idea pertenece a Frank Miller. Ahora bien, cualquier diferencia con sus ideas originales no es de ellos, es totalmente mía.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de gore pero no mucho.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras o frases en _kursiva_ son pensamientos concretos del protagonista/narrador, así como también recuerdos/sueños/etc.

 **Extras:** \- - -

– – –

 **Capítulo IX: Invencibles**

No sé en qué momento entre en mi cabeza esta ideal tan insulsa y descabellada, pero ya no hay marcha atrás a lo que estoy haciendo en este preciso instante. Mientras me adentro en este barrio no hago más que pensar en la mugre que aún se oculta en la ciudad, en como las alimañas se arrastran por los suelos de una manera tan descarada que me resulta una abominación a la cordura, ver como la mugre y la podredumbre abundan como agua en manantial me estremece por el sólo hecho de pertenecer a este inmundo distrito. Long Night no es más que un nido de ratas inmundas y malolientes que tuvieron la gracia de nacer con vida. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy tratando de salvar esta mierda, _alguien debería darme un tiro_.

Resulta que la Aleksandra Scherba, en vez de decirme la dirección o darme un par de indicaciones para que pueda encontrar a los White Tigers, decidió guiarme ella misma hacia la guarida donde suelen quedarse siempre. Sé que quizá esto se deba a su preocupación por Bryan Kuznetsov, pero no puedo evitar el enojo que me da tener un compañero o compañera en una misión. No es algo que esté en mi naturaleza, no soy una persona hecha para trabajar en equipo, pero se ve que el destino no comprende ese simple hecho y se empecina en mandarme compañeros/as para mi viaje. Al menos su presencia no es tan molesta como la de cualquier otra persona, a fin de cuentas sólo estaba buscando salvar a su ser amado, igual que yo. Lástima que nuestros seres amados vivan en una ciudad como Sin City.

Dentro del distrito de Long Night hay diferentes ciudades, entre ellas Sin City, sin embargo hay barrios que se encuentran mitad en una ciudad y mitad en otras, casi como ciudades de facto con sus propias reglas al interior y sin un límite definido con exactitud. Barrios que simplemente se formaron por la afinidad o similitudes de las personas que vivían cerca, y que se conformaron independientemente de la división normativa que se tiene para ordenar al interior de cada distrito. Bueno uno de esos barrios es donde estamos entrando, Shura me está llevando específicamente a Shu Dòng, un barrio que se encuentra mitad en Sin City y mitad en 9 de Julio –sí, la ciudad tiene ese nombre en honor al día de la independencia, pero eso no viene al caso–. Shu Dòng es un barrio de ratas, de rateros que viven gracias al robo, el asesinato y demás negocios más turbios de lo que son las prostitutas, a raíz de ello tiene fama de ser un barrio muy peligroso. Sé que está conformado por inmigrantes orientales, por eso todos tienen apellidos similares al mío en cuanto al origen, deben haber miles de Hiwataris en este lugar y eso me causa mayor aversión todavía.

Mientras vamos caminando puedo contemplar cómo muchos de los presentes tienen rasgos mucho más orientales que los míos. _Yo no tengo nada de oriental a comparación de esos sujetos_. Sus cabellos negros como la noche y largos hasta la cintura demuestran que siguen las tradiciones, claro que la limpieza de ese cabello no está asegurada, y sus ojos rasgados dicen todo en cuanto a su origen. Hay muchos adolescentes, no me extrañaría que la mayoría de ellos fueran ladrones sin ningún otro fin que robar a personas igual de pobres y miserables que ellos. Esta ciudad no es más que un nido de ratas. Además de la pobreza disfrazada de zapatillas caras robadas y ropa de marca, así como celulares último modelo obtenidos o con el dinero de los robos o con los mismos robos. Sé que los asesinos no andan por las calles y no son pobres como los ladrones, es por ello que puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Sin darme cuenta hice un breve comentario sobre lo desastroso que es ese lugar, sobre lo inmundo que me parecía y lo poco que me importaba que me pudieran escuchar esa manga de alimañas sin un futuro mejor que la muerta lenta y dolorosa o por el hambre o por heridas.

—De hecho —continuó hablando la muchacha sin siquiera inmutarse, —este barrio se llama Shun Dòng —. _¡Oh genia! Si no me lo decías, jamás lo hubiera sabido._ Conozco la presencia de este barrio desde mucho antes que esta mocosa que se cree muy sabionda. —Y eso significa "nido de ratas" en el idioma nativo de los orientales. — _Bien, eso sí que no lo sabía._ —Pero tú eres Hiwatari, descendiente de orientales, ¿no conoces su idioma?

—No, sinceramente no —le respondí con total y franca sinceridad. —Nunca me interesó conocer el idioma de estos sujetos, nunca tuve necesidad de comunicarme con ellos tampoco.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, como si pensara en las palabras que le dije, pero la verdad es que no espero que entienda lo que le estoy diciendo. Seguramente ella tampoco pensó que le daría alguna utilidad a ese idioma que no es tan importante como el propio. Pero seguramente creció en una familia adinerada de Rosenrot, donde fue obligada a aprender un idioma con la excusa de que en algún momento lo podrá utilizar; para mí eso no es más que cuento.

—Yo lo aprendí en la escuela, mis padres me obligaron a aprenderlo —comentó ella con suma naturalidad. Mi suposición era cierta, después de todo ella también es una hija bastarda de algún adinerado. Siempre ellos cubren todo con dinero y una educación casi inservible para una persona que piensan dejar en la calle, sin recursos, sin nada. Mas eso es un punto aparte, no viene al caso pensar en eso en este momento.

Mientras seguíamos caminando pude ver que ella se acercaba a diferentes personas y hablaba con las mismas en el idioma nativo. Quizá mi odio y desprecio hacia ellos y su ciudad se patentó en mi cara, pero podía ver como las personas me miraban con el mismo odio y desprecio. No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que un par de bastardos pueda pensar de mí, yo no dependo de ellos en este momento, sino que dependo de Shura. Ella sigue hablando y hablando con las personas, y mis sentidos se ponen alertas, siento algo extraño en el ambiente.

Es una sensación similar a la que sentí cuando me enfrenté a Zomb, supongo que los de la mafia al fin han descubierto que sigo vivo y han mandado a un nuevo asesino a matarme. No sé de quién se puede tratar o dónde pueda estar, simplemente comienzo a temer por un nuevo ataque y, aunque no será sorpresa, esta sensación me demuestra que es alguien más poderoso que Zomb. Supongo que debe ser Cenotaph, esa momia humana que puede darnos más que un simple dolor de cabeza.

—Kai ya tengo el lugar correcto al que hay que ir —me dijo la mujer mientras me encaminaba nuevamente por otra calle. Yo la seguía aún con mis sentidos alertas, pero buscando como avisarle a mi compañera, _que horrible palabra,_ lo que estaba ocurriendo. No puedo arriesgarme a dejar que la maten, si eso ocurre, no sólo tendré a la mafia detrás de mí cuello sino a los Majestics también, pues ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo en que su líder me acompañara en la misión al tiempo que ellos organizaban el ejército de prostitutos.

De inmediato la mujer de cabello negro comenzó a caminar por la calle por donde veníamos, dando una que otra vuelta por ese odioso barrio lleno de gente con sus ridículas músicas. En estos lugares es común que se escuche reggae, una música creada a base de la mezcla rara de otros ritmos que la verdad me parecen uno más feo que el otro. Pero a esta clase de personas les gusta este tipo de música, casi inescuchable y lo peor es que la tienen en las radios a todo volumen. Sumado a ese sonido insoportable estaba la sensación de que alguien seguía tras nosotros. Nuevamente barajé en mi mente la posibilidad de escapar para no arriesgarme a que maten a Shura.

—Aleksandra —le dije de forma fría buscando llamar su atención, cosa que logré cuando escuché su voz. —Tomemos otro rumbo —. Ella no comprendió a fácilmente lo que le dije, me bastó un movimiento de cejas para que pudiera asentir.

—Me parece bien —comentó finalmente y decidimos no sólo acelerar el paso, sino ir por diferentes calles, cruzarnos seguido de veredas a fin de esquivar a quien sea que nos persiga, subimos escaleras –pues en ese lugar está lleno de escaleras de emergencias que conectan los diferentes edificios de esa ciudad construida hacia arriba– y subimos a diferentes tejados. De esa manera pudimos, después de una gran cantidad de tiempo, perder a quien nos siguiera, que para mí es esa maldita momia viviente que debió haber muerto hace años.

Nos pasamos como media hora caminando por los tejados y saltando de un edificio a otro, corriendo entre casas y siguiendo un camino invisible que no existía en realidad. La presencia nos siguió durante buena parte del camino, aún podía sentir su asquerosa energía manando de algún lugar a nuestro alrededor, pero fue cuestión de tiempo y callejones, que Shura conocía muy bien, que logramos perderlo. Reconozco que la mafia siempre fue muy eficiente y muy desconfiada de los vivos y los muertos, pero no pensé que descubrirían tan rápido que sigo vivo, esperaba obtener aunque sea un par de días de ventaja, pero no. Esos bastardos sólo saber hacer bien el hecho de complicar la vida a la gente que más odian. Yo sé que los Dark Bladers nunca me quisieron demasiado, pero admito que es mi culpa el hacerme odiar por ellos por mi falta de empatía a la hora de trabajar en equipo. No obstante, repito, no me gusta trabajar en equipo, es algo que me da repulsión de sólo pensarlo.

Una vez noté que perdimos a mi captor y asesino, comenzamos a caminar más lentamente pero sin bajar la guardia. Mi compañera tampoco había bajado la guardia, por lo que me sentí un poco más tranquilo en cuanto al hecho de que la puedan matar. _No debería subestimarla,_ después de todo no sólo es una prostituta, y todas ellas son fuertes luchadoras, sino que es la líder un grupo comando, lo cual amerita que tenga una gran habilidad en combate y defensa.

—Así que… sospechas que la mafia te está siguiendo aún —dijo la mujer de repente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. A razón de eso no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir con la cabeza; todavía pensativo y con los sentidos alertas por si lograba escuchar algo que pudiera ser de importancia o que denotara la presencia de Cenotaph.

Ella no comentó nada, simplemente se me adelantó y caminó hacia un callejón desolado, demasiado oscuro a comparación con el resto de la ciudad. La seguí con una confianza casi ciega, pues no he encontrado motivos para desconfiar, de más, en ella. No es más que una mujer, una guerrera, que quiere defender su hogar y el hogar de la persona a la que ama. Creo que no somos tan diferentes entre los dos y creo que debería darle un pequeño atisbo de confianza.

Me guió por una serie de pasillos casi descontinuados, cualquier persona podría decir que estamos en medio de un laberinto en Shun Dòng, lo cual no me sorprendería. Cuando este nido de ratas comenzó a construirse, pronto la policía y las prostitutas intentaron acabar con los ladrones de este sitio, pero como es de esperarse, no lo lograron. Los habitantes de esta inmunda localidad construyeron una serie de túneles subterráneos que sólo ellos conocían para poder escapar con suma facilidad. Por eso no me extrañaría que esta serie de edificios que construyeron en forma de laberinto tuvieran otra función distinta a la de ser "simples casas". Sospecho que este laberinto escondía a los ladrones y demás ratas inmundas, y mis sospechas no están erradas.

Al final del laberinto, por una de las puertas laterales, encontramos lo que parecía una especie de bodega abandonada. Los rastros de corrosión se hacían presentes y la humedad había hecho estragos en la pintura, las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta principal se encontraba semi-abierta. Supongo que esta debe ser la guarida de los White Tigers, pues ellos siempre han sido conscientes de sus orígenes de pobres vagabundos y seguramente huérfanos que tuvieron la suerte de salir con vida de las calles. Probablemente fueron rateros y crecieron en esta peste de ciudad, hasta que con la pubertad llegó la prostitución, no es una cadena poco frecuente en la vida de Long Night. Además, se consideran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no tener algo que ocultar o estar ellos mismos dentro con la puerta abierta, o ignoran las amenazas o se consideran lo suficientemente fuertes como para afrontarlas. No obstante mis conclusiones, la mirada atónita de Shura me sorprendió.

Aleksandra se acercó de súbito a la puerta, casi corriendo y empujó de una sola patada a la misma. Yo me quedé parado a unos metros mirando como ella realizaba estos actos extraños, o extraños a mi entendimiento. Escuché como movía un par de cosas y un gran barullo se desarrollaba en el interior de la "bodega". Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta e ingresé sólo para ver como las cosas estaban en su lugar y sólo un poco revueltas por mi compañera. El lugar estaba totalmente vacío, y al parecer hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no estaban.

—No están hace bastante tiempo —dijo Shura y me miró con sorpresa. — ¿Crees que los hayan asesinado?

—No, es normal que ellos no estén aquí —le comenté recordando la naturaleza de este grupo comando. —Ellos nunca estaban en sus guaridas y es normal que tengan más de una, está en su naturaleza libre abandonar sus casas o guaridas. —Le expliqué para calmar un poco su desconcierto.

Pronto salimos de esa pocilga, sin tener certeza de qué hacer a continuación. Los escondites de los White Tigers se encontraban en diferentes lugares y solían cambiarlos con frecuencia. La única guarida que se mantenía fija y estaba sumamente oculta era la de Shun Dòng, pero si ellos no se encontraban allí es porque estaban en alguna misión o trabajando cada uno por su lado, pues sé que ellos son los mejores acompañantes. Por eso considero que lo mejor será que nos quedemos cerca, por si llegan a regresar pronto. Caminamos por el laberinto de regreso con un paso más lento que el que traíamos antes, pero en cuestión de minutos Aleksandra habló:

— ¿Sabes quién es exactamente el que te persigue?

—Tengo una cierta certeza de quién puede ser —comenté y la miré, ella asintió y me siguió mirando, como pidiendo mayores explicaciones. _Odio dar más explicaciones, me fastidia dar a conocer demasiado mis pensamientos._ Pero en este caso tendré que hacerlo para que ella siga pensando que tiene mi total confianza, _estúpida muchacha._ Por este tipo de cosas no me gusta dar confianza o inspirarla en las personas. Además, _yo sé que la gente está mejor lejos de mí, lejos de un monstruo como yo._

—Sospecho que es Cenotaph —comencé a relatar. —Es un sujeto adicto al cocodril, una droga que provoca la degeneración de la piel, que consume la carne y que hace que en la piel queden huecos como escamas de un cocodrilo. El tipo es un adicto en un estado avanzado de putrefacción, sus heridas eran tan graves que se podía ver los huesos de sus brazos y sus piernas sangraban a cada paso que daba, pero el muy idiota no podía dejar de drogarse. Estaba cegado por la adicción que le impedía ver con claridad sus propios actos y ver que su cuerpo de a poco se estaba consumiendo…

—Sus heridas sangrantes estaban al borde de la putrefacción cuando le conocí, cuando ingresé en la mafia y le vi por primera vez. Los vendajes cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo, pero se podía ver la desesperación y las ganas de vivir en sus ojos —, _seguramente quería vivir para poder seguir drogándose como lo había hecho hasta ese momento._ —Fue por esa razón que lo seleccionamos, a él y a otros sujetos más.

— ¿Seleccionaron? —interrogó ella cuando hube hecho una pausa para tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir contando las aberraciones que le siguieron a esa selección.

—Sí, lo seleccionamos para un experimento, que se realizó unos meses después de que ingresé a la mafia —, más exactamente se realizó cuando yo aún era menor de edad y hacía trabajos nocturnos para los mafiosos. Pero por mi curiosidad sádica a contemplar el sufrimiento de los demás, es que me dediqué a observar los experimentos que se realizaban en esos conejillos de indias. Se podría decir que en ese instante conocí a Mariah Wong, pero eso es una historia aparte y con una relación mínima con la de Cenotaph.

— ¿En qué consistía ese experimento? —interrogó Shura.

—La mafia había descubierto que los científicos del gobierno habían desarrollado nanomáquinas capaces de potenciar la fuerza de las personas, por eso mismo me encargaron robarlas. Pude robar una milésima parte de las maquinas desarrolladas. Con eso los científicos contratados por la mafia pudieron reproducirlas a gran escala. —La mirada atónita de la muchacha me hizo entender que ella estaba hilando los cabos y comprendiendo a qué clase de experimentos me refería. Pero sin prestare demasiada atención y sumido en mis recuerdos, me decidí a seguir hablando con ella de ese tema.

—Seleccionamos personas de las calles; sí, yo ayudé a seleccionarlas… Mudos, ciegos, desnutridos, drogadictos, entre otros. Todos ellos personas que nadie extrañaría si morían. Y les inyectamos nanomáquinas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Algunas veces sus cuerpos no soportaban las nanomáquinas y morían en el instante, otros agonizaban por una par de horas, pero con el tiempo algunos fueron sobreviviendo. Cinco personas sobrevivieron para ser exactos… Luego el mismo tiempo fue descartando a las personas no calificadas. —Me sumí en los recuerdos y comencé a hablar sin notar que había alguien a nuestro alrededor. —Uno de ellos… las nanomaquinas se desarrollaron de tal manera que se mudaron a distintas partes del cuerpo y los destruyeron con lentitud; otro sujeto fue asesinado por una nanomaquina que destruyó a las demás y creció tanto que lo mató; y una mujer… pobre diabla —comenté recordando su rostro —su muerte fue tan rápida que no alcanzamos a conocer porqué pues las malditas maquinas aceleraron el proceso de descomposición.

—O sea que sólo dos personas sobrevivieron —dijo la joven algo perturbada.

—Sí, un hombre y una mujer… Cenotaph, el adicto con muchas ganas de vivir, fue un sobreviviente. —Le dije y pude sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de nosotros. No podía saber si se trataba de los White Tigers o del mismísimo Cenotaph. No obstante, seguí hablando. —Las nanomáquinas se concentraron en su corazón y formaron una estructura rígida hacia su cerebro, lo que le permitió tener el control de su sangre y acelerar el proceso de coagulación lo suficiente como para que se mantenga vivo pese a las heridas que el cocodril le provocasen. Vive con dolores y es una momia viva, un ser semi-pensante y escabroso, un monstruo salido de una película de terror… Sanguinario, frío, que trabaja para la mafia a cambio de más cocodril y de que controlen sus nanomáquinas…

—Una momia humana —comentó ella quedándose quieta, estática completamente.

—Sí… soy una momia humana —dijo una voz muy conocida mientras me volteaba para ver a Shura, quien estaba siendo ahorcada por un hilo de sangre.

—Cenotaph —dije al tiempo que contemplaba al sujeto a tan sólo un par de metros de mí y de la joven. No había cambiado en nada en lo absoluto, sus vendas características estaban en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron siempre, sus ojos desorbitados y perdidos, señal de que no ha dejado su adorada droga y su cabello rubio algo largo desalineado.

Compartimos la mirada por un momento, su mirada estaba fija en la mía y no pensaba detener mi contemplación. Siempre fue uno de los más callados miembros de los Black Bladers, pero no por eso el menos letal. Era quien menos moral tenía, a quien menos le importaba la vida, totalmente diferente a Zomb o a cualquiera de los demás. Cenotaph es un sujeto casi sin alma y cegado por la droga que le obliga su propio cuerpo maltrecho a consumir, usa sus poderes especiales para lo que le pida la mafia y no tiene conciencia moral, su moral no existe. Un ser frío, indiferente, carente de emociones, un monstruo que no siente ya nada en su vida. Es un monstruo que se asemeja mucho a mí, o al menos se asemejaba, pues con la llegada de ese maldito pelirrojo a mi vida se despertó un sentimiento que me ha llevado a donde estoy ahora. _En momentos así envidio a esta momia humana_ , pues de no ser por él no estaría en riesgo mi vida. _Pero uno hace locuras por amor y dicen que el amor mueve montañas, quizá es lo único que ablanda a un monstruo._ Claro que Cenotaph no siente amor ni por sí mismo, me atrevería a decir que su corazón está congelado por las nanomáquinas.

Aprovechando la distracción que yo mismo estaba generando en su atacante, Aleksandra con la rapidez que la caracteriza, llevó una mano debajo de su atuendo para sacar una cuchilla, un sai para ser más específico. Acto seguido, aguantó la respiración y se volteó para cortar con su sai el hilo de sangre que la mantenía prisionera de esa momia. Con el hilo cortado, la sangre cayó al suelo como algo inanimado y ella dio un salto que la colocó justo a mi lado. La miré de reojo y ella contempló también a nuestro enemigo, no parecía temerosa, ni siquiera un atisbo de miedo se hacía presente en su mirada. Sacó el otro sai que tenía escondido en su otra pierna mientras que yo sacada la pistola cargada que había recargado en la guarida de los Majestics. Los dos sabíamos que se avecinaba una batalla complicada.

Sin hablar, sin meditar antes de realizar sus acciones, el miembro de la mafia se deshizo de uno de los vendajes de su brazo, dejando al descubierto las heridas sangrantes y profundas producidas por la droga. Luego con un leve movimiento de brazo, de cada uno de los agujeros de su piel salieron disparados hilos de sangre que venían directamente a nosotros. Los esquivamos como pudimos, pero los hilos de sangre nos perseguían. No hay que olvidar que su sangre es controlada por su mente y supongo que las malditas maquinas son tan inteligentes como para llevar al pie de la letra sus deseos. _Maldita inteligencia artificial._

Corrimos en zigzag y entrelazamos nuestros caminos, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos chocando espaldas. Ella con sus sais comenzó a cortar los hilos de sangre que se le acercaban al tiempo que con mi pistola y mi puño cortaba el tejido. Es sorprendente como manipula la consistencia líquida con su mente, o más bien son las nanomáquinas las que lo llevan a hacer eso. Deshaciéndonos de los hilos nos separamos y nos miramos, como si nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en menos de unos minutos. De inmediato corrimos hacia donde estaba Cenotaph, con su media sonrisa y sus ojos perdidos en la nada, Shura se adelantó y fue cortando los hilos de sangre cada vez más gruesos con sus sais mientras yo le seguía de atrás. Cuando estuvimos a sólo un metro del sujeto, ella se corrió de mi camino y le atiné un disparo en el medio del pecho, pero la bala rebotó. _Ante mi asombro, la bala rebotó y cayó al suelo como si nada_ ; el muy maldito sonrió y de una herida en su cuello se disparó un gran chorro de sangre que dio en mi pecho como si de una bala se tratase.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era aventado por los aires y caía al suelo pavimentado, provocándome más lastimaduras y que algunas de ellas se abran, que puntos se descocieran o fueran arrancados. Mi cabeza rebotó como una pelota y sentí como la quemazón en mi pecho se expandía, cual efecto de una bala, pero por suerte no llegó a mi corazón gracias a la fuerza de mis músculos. Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, pues escuchaba como mi compañera libraba batalla contra ese tipo que parecía invencible. Sus dos brazos estaban desvendados y de ellos la sangre manaba con rapidez y fluidez, tan fuerte como maleable. Ella cortaba con cierta liviandad los látigos de sangre, pero podía contemplar en la cara del sujeto que sólo estaba jugando y no peleaba en serio.

Corrí hacia mi enemigo con ánimos de golpearlo, pero él estaba atento a nuestros movimientos, o las nanomáquinas los estaban, pues su sangre interceptó mi puño como si formase un escudo el cual me llevó a sentir más bronca e ira dentro de mí, lo que justifica que lo haya destruido y logrado llegar a su cuerpo. Cuando Cenotaph quedó estampado contra una de las paredes de los edificios, los látigos de sangre que mantenían el ataque contra Aleksandra cesaron, pues se deshicieron. Me dirigí a ella, sin bajar la guardia, y al ver que estaba bien me decidí a correr nuevamente hacia la momia, cosa que logré, por lo que seguí golpeándolo, buscando matarlo o al menos dejarlo fuera de combate. Mientras más golpeaba su rostro éste más sangraba pero no me fijé en eso, simplemente le golpeaba con odio. Las ganas de verlo muerto se apoderaron de mí, lo golpeaba para matarlo, con la fuerza que tenía contenida desde hacía días y con los ojos cegados de la ira, como si de un león desbocado se tratase. Un monstruo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, el monstruo que siempre ha estado presente y que no lograré erradicar nunca.

Un dolor punzante en mi espalda me hizo detenerme y dar un grito muy fuerte. Vi la sonrisa en el rostro enemigo y comprendí que mientras yo me ensañaba en verlo muerto, el golpearlo hasta la muerte, su cuerpo formaba una espada de sangre que fue clavada en mi espalda. Lejos de que el dolor me detuviera, sentí más ira dentro de mí. Por eso comencé a dispararle directamente a la cabeza, al pecho, a los brazos y piernas, mis disparos y mi risa resonaban en ese lugar. No obstante, un grupo de agujas de sangre se clavó en todo mi cuerpo, una corriente de dolor punzante se apoderó de mí y no pude evitar emitir un grito ahogado por la sangre que se atoraba en mi garganta. Las agujas me llevaron lejos de mi agresor mientras que éste se ponía de pie pero con pocos daños. Las balas habían salido y entrado por sus brazos y piernas, pero en su cabeza y pecho habían rebotado completamente. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al tiempo que mi cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire. No podía zafarme de su atrape, estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

Un disparo se escuchó y seguido de ello un grito estridente, proveniente de Cenotaph. El hombre cayó al suelo junto con la gran cantidad de sangre que hacían de lanzas que me mantenían sujeto. Detrás del hombre caído estaba Shura con un arma en su mano, al parecer el honor no es parte de la vida de una prostituta, pero gracias a su tiro por la espalda pude ser libre de su agarre. Sólo en cuestión de minutos estaré curado, sé que mi cuerpo se recupera con facilidad. Sin embargo, vi al tiempo que me ponía de pie como el sujeto, furioso a consideración de sus ojos, lanzaba un látigo de sangre contra la muchacha, quien lo esquivó con algo de lentitud, pues pude ver como le rozó la mejilla, haciéndola sangrar. Con cierto temor, la prostituta empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta, intentando perderse entre el laberinto de edificios, pero lamentablemente el asesino fue más rápido.

Estupefacto vi como una gran lanza de sangre se clavó en la espalda de la joven, a la altura del hombro, provocándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que quedara clavada a la pared de uno de los edificios. En un primer momento, intenté correr hacia ella para poder ayudarla, pero la momia me detuvo atando mis brazos y piernas con sus malditos lazos de sangre. Me volteé y lo contemplé con el gran odio que me está provocando. Los vendajes de sus brazos y piernas estabas deshechos, dejando al descubiertos los huecos que tenía en su piel y de los cuales manaban los hilos, sus ojos perdidos y su cuerpo moviéndose con pesadez me hicieron ver que en realidad no era más que un monstruo sin razonamiento.

—Pobre alimaña —dije bajitos antes de comenzar a correr hacia él directamente, acabaré con su vida así me cueste la mía. _Pensándolo bien, no quiero morir en el intento, porque aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer en vida._

Una lanza de sangre se dirigía a mi pecho mientras me acercaba. Con toda mi fuerza, logré mover uno de los brazos y destruir la lanza con mi puño, el odio y la rabia que siento sirven de batería para mi fuerza y mis habilidades. Los dolores de mi espalda desaparecieron con la adrenalina, y mientras más lanzas me apuntaban, más fuerza sacaba para poder destruirlas con mis puños. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeé en la cara con la fuerza tal que estampé su cuerpo contra otro muro. No conforme con eso, y viendo que ya los hilos de sangre no me provocaban ninguna complicación, corrí hacia él para poder matarlo de un golpe certero en la cabeza. Deseaba ver su cráneo romperse en mil pedazos, ver cómo su masa encefálica no sólo volaba por los aires sino que parte de ella quedaba incrustada en la parte de cráneo que quede unido al cuello; quería ver sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas y seguirlo golpeando hasta que muriera finalmente. Pero lamentablemente sus reflejos, o más bien el reflejo de sus nanomáquinas, fueron más rápidos.

Un hilo fuerte, más grueso que los anteriores, se disparó hacia mi cuello y se enrolló en él, para luego levantarme por el cuello. La falta de oxígeno iba haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas, mis brazos trataban en vano de cortar esos hilos mientras mis piernas colgaban en el aire y se retorcían intentando hacer el peso suficiente como para cortar el hilo. Nada que hiciera funcionaba, me estaba quedando sin oxígeno suficiente, estaba siendo asfixiado mientras mis puños y mis brazos no lograban quebrar el hilo que parecía de acero, o quizá de titanio. No sabía que podía hacer tan dura su propia sangre, la fricción de esas células alrededor de mi cuello era más potente de lo esperado, _nada antes me había hecho tal daño._

Por un momento sentí como la vista se me nublaba y dejé de sentir mi cuerpo, pensaba que estaba muriendo, y de hecho lo estaba, pero no podía dejarme vencer. Con un movimiento de abdomen, me doblé y enredé mis piernas en el hilo de sangre, ahora la gravedad provocaba menos daño en mi cuerpo, pues el cuello no estaba soportando el peso de mismo. No obstante, el hilo se comenzó a cerrar en mi cuello y a impedirme respirar de todas maneras. En vano intenté romperlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, en un par de segundo sentí como caía al suelo, como si Cenotaph hubiera deshecho su hilo de sangre y me hubiera dejado libre. Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me incorporé y pude ver que alguien había cortado el hilo. De inmediato reconocí la espada con la que fue cortado y el traje blanco del dueño del mismo, al igual que su largo cabello negro. A decir verdad había olvidado lo deseable que es el tipo este, había olvidado el gran deseo que provocaba en mí el sólo verlo. Poseerlo era mi mayor placer en algunas épocas pasadas y protegerlo era mi deber puesto que este tipo daba mucho dinero al Tercio de Sin City.

— ¡Rei! —grité al reconocerlo y sabiendo que él me reconocía.

—Hasta que pagué una de mis deudas contigo Kai —comentó él y me miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos dorados siguen teniendo el mismo brillo que oscila entre lo inocente y lo depravado. No pude hacer otra cosa que no sea ponerme de pie y pararme a su lado, pues hay que seguir la batalla. Siempre tuve que salvar a Rei Kon de muchos peligros, pues en esos momentos era un joven –apuesto y deseable– pero demasiado inexperto, inocente, estúpido y débil como para defenderse sólo. Sin embargo, siempre tuve fe de que iba a ser un gran miembro de un grupo comando, pues presentaba una fuerza increíble, una valentía envidiable y códigos de vida realmente importantes pese a haber comenzado su vida en Sin City como un simple inmigrante y rata ladrona. Por eso no me sorprendió que haya logrado, en poco tiempo, formar parte de los White Tigers y tampoco me sorprendió cuando me enteré que era el líder del mismo equipo. _Siempre fue el mejor de su clase._

Con su espada en mano y mis puños en el aire comenzamos a atacar a Cenotaph que se defendía con látigos de sangre, hilos de sangre y cualquier otro elemento de sangre que supiera hacer. No nos dejaba acercarnos lo suficiente como para asesinarlo, como para golpearlo hasta la muerte o rebanarlo hasta destrozar su último aliento de vida. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y desalentado, Rei tenía mucha más energía que yo y destrozaba la sangre con suma facilidad. Es increíble como este idiota ha adquirido tanta fuerza en tan poco tiempo, ha estado entrenando mucho y exigiéndose mucho más, supongo que mi ausencia le ha hecho mucho bien. Ahora bien, Cenotaph también se ve cansado después de tantos minutos de batallas y tanta sangre perdida, sus movimientos son más lentos y su sangre es cada vez más débil y fácil de cortar, su piel ya de por sí pálida está más pálida y sus ojos se ven más desorbitados que antes.

—Me extraña verte por estos lares —comenzó a hablar le oriental mientras combatíamos. _Había olvidado lo hablador que puede ser este sujeto en ocasiones._

—Tengo algunos asuntos que hablar —comenté a modo de acotación al tiempo que destrozaba lanzas con mis puños.

— ¿Asuntos? —un par de cortes a objetos de sangre y me miró nuevamente. — ¿Con quién?

—Los White Tigers —respondí y seguí golpeando y destrozando.

— ¿Mi grupo comando? —me dijo en un movimiento que nos dejó espalda contra espalda.

—Y sí, ¿quiénes más sino? —le respondí irritado por el diálogo y dándole un leve codazo al tiempo que seguíamos evitando que nos mataran a los dos.

Ambos seguimos combatiendo por un par de minutos más, sin hablarnos pero complotando entre los dos para realizar maniobras que cansaran y marearan a nuestro oponente, por momentos recordaba cuando entrenábamos y buscaba fortalecerlo para instantes como estos. Pero ahora puedo ver que tanto esfuerzo ha dado frutos, pues es efectivamente el guerrero que quise formar. Es un gran ejemplo de superación aunque me cueste admitirlo. _Lo ha hecho muy bien el insecto miserable este._ Pero hay algo que me llama la atención, Rei nunca va solo a ningún lado pues es un tipo muy sociable que no resiste estar sólo mucho tiempo, seguramente alguien está con él. Mi sospecha se corroboró cuando vi como varios cuchillos, o eso me parecieron, atravesaron el cuerpo de Cenotaph. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver a Aleksandra con mirada de odio, pero con un brazo caído y la mano sobre su hombro, ella no fue quien atacó, sino la muchacha de al lado.

A ella también la conozco y muy bien, ha crecido mucho en estos años y puedo ver como ha pasado de ser una niña a una mujer. Su cuerpo se ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para ser calificada por mí como una hermosa prostituta, seguramente los hombres pagan mucho por tenerla en su cama, mas conozco que más hombres la buscarían para que fuera su guardaespaldas. Ser miembro de un grupo comando del Tercio fue la mejor decisión que hubiéramos podido tomar, pues Mariah Wong no es una muchacha común y corriente, posee habilidades que van más allá de las expectativas y que ha aprendido a utilizar de una forma excepcional.

—Perdonen la demora —dijo Shura acercándose.

Cenotaph estaba rodeado por 4 oponentes de los cuales una de ellos tenía habilidades que le podían hacer frente con facilidad y además ella estaba fresca como una lechuga mientras que él había perdido mucha sangre ya. Supongo que fue por la cobardía o por la inteligencia, pues esas suelen ser dos cualidades que se confunden tanto como la valentía y la estupidez, supongo que fue una combinación de ambas. La momia humana nunca fue el más inteligente del grupo, pero sus nanomaquinas piensan y actúan más rápido que cualquier cerebro humano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sujeto desapareció de nuestra vista.

Los cuchillos quedaron clavados en el suelo, solitarios como si nunca hubiera habido un cuerpo ahí. Simplemente atravesó el suelo, como su avanzada tecnología le permitía. Las nanomáquinas están tan compenetradas a sus células que las pueden controlar a voluntad, pueden descuartizar su cuerpo a voluntad y volver a unirlo con la misma habilidad, acelerando los procesos de cicatrización y demás. Son máquinas sorprendentes, pero me sorprende aún más el umbral de dolor y la resistencia del cuerpo de ese maldito adicto. Su cuerpo fue deshecho prácticamente y él sigue vivo en algún lugar de este nido de ratas, drogándose nuevamente, sintiendo el cocodril por sus venas, como siempre ha deseado.

Pero creo que ese tipo ya no está vivo, quizá a esta altura de su vida las nanomáquinas dominen por completo su cuerpo y él no sea más que una simple alma atrapada en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. De todas maneras, ese estúpido se lo buscó y no es mi problema en lo absoluto. Sólo debo matarlo cuando lo vea nuevamente y ya. _Algo tan simple como matar._


End file.
